The Hearts Truth
by AgresteBug
Summary: When Marinette starts dating Luka, Adrien realizes something he should have a long time ago. Is it too late for Marinette and Adrien to confront their feelings, or will Chat Noir make Marinette realize the truth about where her heart has been all along?
1. Our Hearts

**Hey everyone! This is the start of my first story arc! ****Enjoy and feel free to leave comments and reviews! **

****Update note for all chapters as of April.19.2020! : Minor grammatical. And a SPECIAL thank you to JuliaFC who is beta-ing these for me after they have gone so long without being beta'd! You deserve melty camembert hearts!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot. :)**

**Our Hearts**

* * *

Marinette checked her phone discreetly as it buzzed softly in her pocket, smiling as she read Luka's text, '_Waiting for you my love song. I have a surprise for lunch._' There was a heart at the end of the text, and she typed back quickly while their teacher had her back turned, '_Can't wait! Be out soon!_'

Alya nudged her arm with a suspicious smirk, no doubt wanting to know who she had been responding to. Marinette answered her simply in a whisper, "Luka."

Even though Alya was smiling, she shook her head. The second the bell ran for them to be released for lunch, Alya told her teasing, "Girl, that boy just can _not_ get enough of you, can he?"

Marinette giggled, feeling a slight blush hit her cheeks, "Stop it Alya. We've been dating for over a year now you know."

Nino turned as he stood, smiling at her, "Whoa, it's already been a year dudette?"

Marinette nodded, trying not to notice the way Adrien's shoulders tightened slightly as he continued to pack up his things in silence.

Her hand involuntarily twitched in his direction. Adrien had been exceptionally quiet the past few days, and she was worried that something more was going on than his usual excuse of tiredness. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but knew she probably shouldn't.

Ever since she started going out with Luka, Adrien had put up a wall between them. He still talked to her sometimes, but he wasn't the same as before.

The bright, beautiful green of his eyes dimmed when he looked at her now. No matter how hard she had tried not to notice.

She couldn't understand why though. Adrien had made it clear that he was never going to see her as more than a friend. When Alya had pushed her for an answer about whether or not she was going to accept Luka's offer to go to the World Designer Gallery, Adrien had been the first one to speak up and say that she should go with nothing but a smile on his face.

That was the moment Marinette knew that her feelings were never going to be returned. It was always going to be one-sided, and Adrien would never see her as someone he could love.

Not that she could blame him. She wasn't anything special. That realization had struck Marinette hard. After three days of Alya, and Tikki, trying to cheer her up, she had decided to accept Luka's offer. It was one date, after all. But that date led to another, and another.

Marinette really liked Luka. He was sweet and kind, and he cared passionately about the things he loved. His music spoke volumes about who he was inside more than anything he could ever say out loud.

Her hand dropped slowly back to her side in defeat, staring at Adrien's back sadly. It was in moments like these, where she felt like her heart was still his, and was being re-broken all over again.

She tried to collect herself, only a few seconds had passed, but the silence was too long, "W-what are you guys going to do for lunch today?" She asked trying to sound calm.

Alya and Nino exchanged glances before Nino said it lightly, "Whatever my man Adrien wants. It's his turn to pick."

Adrien gave a sheepish grin to Nino with a shrug, "Sushi sounds good. You guys up for it?"

Alya nodded but had a smirk on her face as she teased him slightly, "Someone must be in a gloomy mood after all to want sushi of all things."

Adrien shook his head, managing a brighter smile at Alya, a smile Marinette didn't believe for a second, "I had back to back shoots yesterday without warning Alya. It's called being tired."

Adrien's eyes caught hers, and she felt her heart stutter in her chest. She hated that he still affected her this way. She was dating Luka and was happy. Adrien Agreste was her friend, and that was all. She had accepted it. Right?

He asked her softly, looking away like he already knew her answer, "Were you going to join us Marinette?"

She matched his soft tone, fiddling with her purse strap over her arm, "No, not today. Luka is waiting for me, but thanks for the invite." She grabbed her backpack and Adrien said it somewhat defeated, "Maybe next time."

She nodded, upset that she saw a frown on his face, "Yeah. I'll see you guys later."

Nino and Alya nodded as she headed down the stairs. Unfortunately, thanks to her enhanced senses from being Ladybug, she heard Nino start their whispered conversation, "Dude, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Alya sounded just as concerned when Adrien sighed, "You can't keep holding it in. That isn't going to solve anything."

Adrien's voice was shaking slightly, "Leave it alone guys, please. I can't do this today."

"But Adrien," Alya tried, but Adrien interrupted her, "I was too late Alya, and it's no one's fault but mine."

She couldn't hear them anymore as she walked out of the room. The pain in her heart returned. Whatever really had Adrien so down made her sigh heavily.

Tikki told her softly from inside her purse, "Adrien is strong Marinette. He'll be himself again in no time."

She smiled down at Tikki, being discreet as she headed towards the main doors, "I know, but I wish there was something I could do. He's my friend. I don't want to see him upset like that."

Tikki patted her hand, "Sometimes, there is nothing you can do."

Marinette frowned but conceded. She wanted to do something for Adrien, to see him really smile again in the way that made her heart melt, the way that brightened his eyes again.

She shook her head quickly; trying not to let those old thoughts creep in and bring those feelings back with it. Tikki was right. Alya and Nino would make sure Adrien went back to being himself in no time. There was no reason for her to have to get involved.

Nodding once to herself, she walked outside, finding Luka's blue streaks right away talking to Rose and Juleka with a smile.

Marinette had barely made it down the steps when Luka saw her, walking up to her right away with a smile that was just for her, "Having a good day so far my love song?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty normal. How about you?" She asked, giving his cheek a quick kiss.

Luka took her hand, telling her with a suspicious look in his eyes she couldn't quite place, "It's been pleasantly surprising, actually. Rose, Juleka, see you later."

The girls waved goodbye to them as she and Luka walked off. She was glad it was such a nice day out. There was a gentle cool breeze that kept it from being too hot, and the sun was bright enough to keep her warm inside. It made her smile, this simple moment of happiness.

Luka chuckled suddenly, "Enjoying the sun again huh?"

Marinette smiled up at him, "Every chance I get."

They laughed together before she asked, wondering why they were heading towards the river, "So what is the big surprise?"

He pulled her down a flight of stairs that led to the river, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the picnic set out in front of them.

Luka squeezed her hand gently, "I feel like I haven't been able to really spend time with you in weeks. Between gigs and school, I wanted to take a chance to show you how much you've been on my mind."

Heat rushed her face as joy filled her heart. She hugged Luka tightly, catching him off guard by the sudden move. It only took a second for him to recover and hug her back as she told him happily, "You are the best Luka."

She smiled more, seeing the slight blush on his cheeks as he told her, "Well, I have the most amazing girlfriend to contend with. I have to try and keep up somehow."

They sat down on the soft blanket and enjoyed their lunch together, catching each other up on everything they had been doing that they hadn't talked about over the phone. Luka was telling her in particular about a new song he had written as she took a bite from the strawberries he had brought for her.

"So, because of that, if Jagged likes it, I'll be opening for him at this weekend's concert." Luka said casually, taking a sip of his tea as he eyed her, waiting for her to respond.

She nearly choked on the strawberry as the name registered, "Jagged, as in Jagged Stone and the sold-out concert he has this weekend?" She asked in a near shriek.

Luka smiled with a nod, telling her trying to hold in his laugh, "Breathe Marinette."

She took a deep breath before squealing in excitement, throwing her arms around his neck again, "Luka that's amazing! I'm sure Jagged will love it!"

Luka laughed softly, "Let's hope so. I'll hear back either tonight or tomorrow morning with the decision."

Her excitement had her babbling on, giving Luka words of encouragement and praise as the smile never left his face. Even as he walked her back to school, she couldn't help but tell him again, "I have nothing but confidence in you Luka. I know Jagged's style, and he will love it, I know it."

They stopped in front of the school, Luka putting his arms around her waist as he smiled at her, "I wish everyone had even a fraction of the amount of positivity that you do. The world would be a better place for it."

He kissed her lightly, making her smile as she pulled away, "If you hear something tonight let me know okay?"

He nodded, "Without a doubt. I'll talk to you later." She saw Luka's face fall slightly, and she turned automatically, startled slightly to see Adrien looking at them in mild shock.

Luka addressed him politely, "Hey Adrien."

Adrien's demeanor instantly changed, and though he was just as polite, it sounded like he was holding back a growl, "Hello Luka. You look well. The bell is going to ring soon Marinette," he reminded her before walking inside without a backwards glance. A worried looking Nino and Alya were waiting for him by the doors.

She told Luka softly, "I'm sorry about him."

Luka touched her face, "Don't be. I know he doesn't like me. You can't get into a serious fight with someone and expect them to treat you the same way after that."

She asked again, knowing she really didn't have time, "If you would tell me what you guys were arguing about at the Gallery that day maybe,"

"There is nothing you can do my love song. Some people," he sighed slightly, "they ignore the music in their hearts until it bursts out of them without warning, and more times than not, it is too late for them to act on it. Adrien didn't really like me being so upfront about it in his case, but I don't take back anything I said to him that day. He needed to hear it, whether he wanted to or not."

She frowned at him slightly, "What did you say to him?"

Luka rubbed his thumb over her cheek, "The truth." He said simply.

She sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't going to go into any more detail than that. She told him goodbye one more time before heading inside, thinking back on it all.

Even now as she stared at the back of Adrien's head, not hearing a word of what was going on in the lecture, she wished things had turned out differently.

Alya, as usual, noticed her change of mood almost instantly. When school let out, Adrien left quickly for another photo shoot, and that was when Alya caught her, "All right girl, fess up. What is going on with you?"

She had been genuinely surprised by the sudden question, "What do you mean?"

Alya put a hand on her hip, "You stared at Adrien all afternoon. I thought you were over him?"

She felt herself blush, "I'm just worried about him Alya. He doesn't seem like himself lately."

Alya sighed, resting her head on her hand, "He's not, but he'll be fine. I have Nino working on him. You on the other hand are a different story. I promised myself I wouldn't ask this once you started dating Luka but I just can't stand it anymore."

Alya grabbed her by her shoulder's staring into her eyes like she would see the answer herself even if Marinette stayed silent, "Do you love Luka the way you love Adrien?"

She went completely silent, stunned by her best friend's question. She knew Alya was a master at reading people. It came from the reporter in her, and she tried to play it off, "I'm dating Luka. He is nice and thoughtful, and he makes me happy, and he likes me for me. Adrien has never seen me Alya, even now. What I feel for Luka, and what I feel for Adrien," she shook her head, "it's so different that there is no comparison."

Alya sighed heavily, letting go of her shoulder's before telling her gently, "A simple yes or no is the best way to actually answer that question Marinette."

She grabbed her bag, telling Alya sadly, "I can't love Adrien anymore Alya, my heart can't take it." She felt the tears in her eyes starting and told her quickly, "I have to go. I'm supposed to be helping at the bakery."

Alya caught her in a quick hug, holding her there longer than she normally would have. Marinette knew Alya was only looking out for her, and wanted her to be happy. They had been best friends for three years now. Alya was one of the only people who knew her, even better than she knew herself sometimes.

"Call me later if you need to talk." Alya told her. She nodded, managing a smile before taking off for home.

The bakery was busy already when she walked in. Marinette went straight to work, helping her mom at the register and getting people's order's together for them. By the time the rush wind down she was so tired she could barely stand.

Her parents let her go upstairs to shower and relax. The shower was definitely needed, but the second she tried to start on some homework, she shut everything down and decided to work on it later. Nothing was due until Friday anyways.

Tikki sat on the small, fuzzy pink pillow she had made for her, nibbling on a macaroon before asking, "Marinette?"

She stopped working on the design she was doodling. It was a men's outfit. There was a light coat, onyx black inside and out, but mint green, clawed paw prints studded the lower collar. The same mint green was mirrored in the V-neck shirt underneath. The shirt had the same clawed paw print stylized on the front in onyx black with what looked like black lightning coming out of it. The same way Chat Noir's Cataclysm looked like in his hand.

"Yes Tikki?" She asked.

Tikki flew up from her pillow and touched her face softly, "Are you thinking about what Alya said at school today?"

Marinette sighed. Tikki could read her like an open book.

"Yeah. I do like Luka, a lot, and even though I've learned to ignore them, my feelings for Adrien have never really gone away. It's like, the second he walked into my life, he took half of my heart." She admitted, letting her head fall into her arms on the desk.

Tikki asked her curious, "If you still love Adrien,"

"Adrien is never going to love me back Tikki." She whimpered, feeling the tears in her eyes start up again, "Alya knew what she was doing that day, asking me about the date with Luka in front of him. She was trying to get Adrien to react, to show that he felt anything for me at all and instead," her lip trembled as the tears fell, "instead he goes and basically pushes me out of the door with a smile on his face. Now, he won't even look at me half the time, and when he does, I can see how much he hates me."

Tikki said it immediately, trying to console her still heartbroken holder, "Adrien doesn't hate you Marinette."

"Yes he does. He hates me for choosing to be with Luka, especially after their fight, I know that, but I couldn't keep waiting for him to notice me. The longer it dragged out, the worse I felt. I can't live like that Tikki. I just can't." She nearly sobbed.

Tikki hugged her neck, trying to soothe her, "You are an amazing person Marinette. Adrien knows that. You said you couldn't keep waiting for him to notice you, and I know you like Luka, but maybe you should really think about where your heart is. I don't like seeing you so torn like this."

She hugged Tikki back gently, still trying to control her tears, "I'll be okay Tikki. I promise."

Tikki smiled slightly as she flew up away from her, "I have no doubt."

She glanced back at the design, but was too upset to finish it now. She started the climb on her ladder, going up to her balcony to try and calm down.

It only took a few minutes for the tears and crying to really set in as the thoughts over Adrien came back in full force, consuming her faster than a wave as it breaks over the sand. She hadn't cried like this over Adrien in a long time.

There was a nearly silent thud at her left, and she didn't have to lift her head from her knees to know who it was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 2, Moving Forward, is coming soon don't worry!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	2. Moving Forward

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment and review!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot. :)**

**Moving Forward**

* * *

This darn cat almost always knew when she was upset, and always showed up when she was. She didn't know what kind of instincts he had, but this was one of the times she was glad that he had them.

His arms went around her instantly, only making her cry more. His firm arms held her close, pulling her into his lap as she cried into his chest. His claws moved through her hair gently, asking after she started to calm down, "Marinette, tell me what is going on, you are scaring me. I don't want you to be akumatized."

She sat up slowly, wiping her eyes quickly. She knew she looked like a mess, but she knew Chat didn't care.

He rubbed her arm affectionately, his brilliant green eyes worried as he stared at her. She asked hoping he had an answer, "Chat? What do you do, when you know the person you love will never be able to love you back?"

His eyes widened for a second before they softened and he asked, "How do you know they don't love you back? Did you ask them?"

She shook her head, "I didn't have to ask. He made it very clear."

Chat said it hard, "Then he is a stupid idiot who is worthy of neither your time nor your affection."

She patted Chat on his chest, seeing some of the anger in his eyes melt as he asked, "I thought things were going good, with you and Luka.

"They are. I just," She didn't know how to explain. "I don't know."

Chat was patient with her, waiting in silence for her to say what she needed to. It was a different side of him, a side that she only got to see as Marinette.

Chat had started coming over to her house regularly two years ago. During one particularly bad fight, she had followed him as Ladybug, knowing that he had overdone himself. She had been worried for her partner, not knowing if he had the strength to make it home.

Exactly as she thought, she had seen him sway before falling face first unconscious on a rooftop. With nowhere else to take him, and knowing her options were limited because both of their time had been running out, she had taken him home. She had managed to get him onto her bed, and covered in a blanket from head to toe seconds before a green light flashed underneath it.

She had willingly changed back before her own transformation had been undone, not that it had mattered either way. Chat's kwami, Plagg, had come out from under the blankets, wanting to know if she had any cheese.

Tikki had flown straight to Plagg, hugging him tightly before scolding him for asking for food before introducing himself.

After the introductions were made, and she had gotten Plagg and Tikki something to eat, she asked Plagg why Chat was really so tired.

Plagg had explained that Chat's civilian life followed a strict schedule, that his kitten had simply been overwhelmed the past few days and hadn't been sleeping due to his anxiety.

She had never imagined Chat as someone who had anxiety. His usual confident and flirty nature around everyone, and even in the middle of a fight, made her wonder who he could really be. As curious as she was, she hadn't dared look under the blanket. Chat ended up sleeping for the rest of the night as she kept a watchful eye on the blanket to make sure he was breathing steadily.

Tikki had managed to get Plagg to agree to not tell his kitten who Ladybug really was. Plagg warned her that if his kitten ever suspected and asked him flat out, he wouldn't lie. She had agreed to that much. If Chat had put enough together to suspect her, then he deserved to know the truth.

Marinette touched Chat's face now, running her thumb along the bottom of his mask. He put his hand over hers carefully, his claws resting lightly on her skin as he pressed her gently, "This really has you tangled up like a ball of yarn doesn't it?"

She nodded, asking even though she didn't want to know, "Are you still in love with Ladybug, after all this time?"

He told her calmly, "Of course. I will always love her, but I want to know both sides of her, even though she doesn't want to know both sides of me. Ladybug and I have been fighting akuma's together for three years, but at some point, I had to ask myself if I was really okay with how things were. Was I really okay being in love with her, knowing she would always hold me at arm's length?"

He sighed heavily, "I realized I will always love her and want to protect her. She is my partner, my equal in every way," he hesitated before saying it, "But until she opens up and lets me in, really lets me in, I can't help it if I start having feelings for someone else who does accept me as I am."

That piqued her curiosity, "Wait, are you saying you have a crush on someone kitty?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

She smiled, "Is it someone I know?"

"Exceptionally well." He answered simply before going on, "She is beautiful and kind. She works hard and is strong-willed. She is protective and at times stupidly brave." He smiled at her, "She feeds and takes care of a lonely stray cat. She is, more than anyone in this world deserves," he smirked slightly, "and is purrrfectly oblivious to things that are right in front of her."

She rolled her eyes at his stupid pun, making him laugh to himself, but then she stiffened slightly.

Her eyes immediately caught his, and her heart thundered in her chest as she realized she was sitting in Chat's lap. Her arms were around his waist the way his were around hers. Even now, she wasn't embarrassed or uncomfortable. It felt, right, more than right.

What in the hell was wrong with her? There was no way… she couldn't really be, in love with Chat Noir, right? She was in love with Adrien. That hadn't really changed. So why did being in Chat's arms like this, give her the same feeling?

Chat told her softly, "Don't think about it too hard, not if it is going to do this to you. Forget I said anything."

She had no idea what was happening to her right now. A tear slipped out of her, Chat catching it before it went too far. He was frowning as he apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you further."

"No, no it's not you I," she felt her lip trembling, "I feel like everything inside of me is screaming, you are a liar Marinette. You are lying to yourself. You are lying to everyone. You are lying most to the people who love you."

She admitted it as she stared into his eyes, "I'm in love with someone Chat, someone I've loved for a long time. I wish I didn't, but I do, and I hate that I couldn't even be honest with myself about it."

He moved his arms from around her slowly, moving to stand up as a heavy sadness filled his eyes. "I understand. You don't have to explain." He told her honestly, taking a step towards the edge of the balcony.

She knew he didn't understand. How could he? She didn't know how, but something had pieced itself together in her subconscious.

Only one person had ever made her feel this way, and the way his eyes had dimmed as he looked at her just now was the final piece.

She knew, without a doubt in her heart.

Chat jumped up on the rails on all fours, his ears flattened against his wild blonde hair as his tail flicked back and forth sadly.

She stood quickly, moving as she saw his intent, "Chat wait!"

Her hand grabbed his firmly, feeling like all the breath was leaving her at once. She pulled on his hand slightly, making him step back down on the balcony with her.

"Marinette?" He asked worried.

She couldn't believe this, but she had to know. She put her hands on his muscled chest, knowing that if she hesitated for even a second, she would chicken out completely. She whispered it lovingly, "Stupid oblivious cat."

She leaned up and kissed him, a shock of power rippling through her as he kissed her back earnestly. Chat Noir loved her as Marinette, and as Ladybug. He loved her for who she really was, not just because of the power she had. It filled her with an undiluted joy she had never experienced. Everything in the world was right in this moment.

This was her partner. Her equal in every way. The love she felt for him, would only ever be matched by the love she knew he felt for her. She could feel his emotion echoing hers in strength, making her arms tighten around him as their kiss deepened.

He lifted her up slightly off her feet, turning in a circle once before setting her down and giving her that sly Chat Noir grin. The light was back in his beautiful green eyes.

She was smiling back at him, keeping her arms around his neck as he asked confused, "Not that I am, or ever will, complain about what was without a doubt the best kiss I've ever had, where did that come from?"

She touched his mask again for a few seconds, realizing what an idiot she had been all this time. She hit the bell on his neck once, just letting it spill out of her, "I'm in love with you kitty. You, are who I was talking about Adrien."

His arms fell from around her, his eyes widening in shock, "Wh-what did you just say?"

She kept her voice soft, not wanting him to take off at full speed. She'd never be able to catch up to him before he found a way to disappear. "I realized it just now, when I realized I was in love with Chat Noir. I'm in love with the same person. Once my heart goes to someone, it's theirs. Only one person has ever made my heart feel like its about to explode, whose smile melts my insides and whose genuine kindness and courage to fight back against the expectations set on him made me fall in love with him more and more."

She smiled at him, "That someone, who I worry about getting hurt because of me, and who puts his life on the line in a second to protect others. That person who hides his loneliness with a smile. Who gets sad instantly when he realizes school is about to be over and he is going back to a giant empty house alone. That person who I just want to protect with all my heart, and give him a home where people will love him as he is," she watched the tears in Chat's eyes fall as he stared at her in stunned silence.

"That person, is who I have been in love with since the day he gave me his umbrella three years ago." She whispered, not knowing what he was going to do now.

He crouched into himself, burying his head in his arms. She rushed over and kneeled next to him, holding him tightly until he calmed down a few minutes later.

When he looked up at her sniffling, he told her seriously, "You are the only person I have ever met, who actually see's me."

She kissed the side of his head, and he touched her face as he told her, "I love you Marinette."

She felt a single tear slip out as her happiness threatened to overwhelm her, "I love you too Adrien."

He kissed her again quickly, and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. As he pulled away from her, he asked a little worried, "I know your answer but, are you really okay with this? With knowing I'm Chat Noir?"

She grabbed his hand and helped him stand, leading him over to her trap door, "Come with me."

He followed her inside the way he always did. They sat on the chaise and she took his hand, needing to know before she did this, "Do you trust me to keep your secret?"

He said it instantly, "Of course."

"Will you love me, no matter what?" She asked.

He nodded, "I'm yours, forever."

She asked trying to stay calm, "What about Ladybug?"

His hand flinched in hers, but he used his free hand to move her face up to his so she was looking him in the eyes, "I've fought with Ladybug for too long for those feelings to go away, but you are the one I'm in love with. Nothing will change that."

She let out a deep relieved breath, letting go of his hand and standing, taking a few steps into the center of the room. She turned back to face him, telling him seriously, "Do not, freak out on me all right? My parents are downstairs and if they hear you, they are going to come running up here asking a lot of questions."

He nodded, starting to look worried.

"And promise me on your Miraculous that you won't be mad at me." She said sternly with a hand on her hip.

His jaw nearly dropped, "Marinette, how, do you know about the Miraculous?"

"Promise me Chat." She nearly begged.

He promised instantly, "I promise on my Miraculous that I won't be mad."

She let out a shaky breath, "All right then. Tikki, Spots On!"

The magic swirled around her in a soft pink light, changing her into being Ladybug.

Chat fell over backwards, hitting the floor on the other side with a loud thump as the chaise flipped with him, before scrambling back to get upright.

He lifted his head over the top of the fallen chaise, his voice trembling, "M-m'lady?"

She smiled at him softly, "Hi kitty."

He was over to her in an instant, tackling her to the ground with a giant smile on his face, "Bugaboo! It's you! You're you! You are Marinette!"

She flipped him over easily, pinning him to the ground as she covered his mouth, "I told you not to freak out. You are being too loud kitty. Tikki, spots off."

Pink light swirled around her and Tikki floated in the air next to her, smiling brightly, "Hello Adrien."

Chat's eyes lit up and he started mumbling something under her hand. She moved from on top of him and he sat up quickly before pulling her into a hug, "I can't believe I was such an idiot, that I didn't see it before. My bugaboo was right there all this time." He buried his nose in her shoulder, breathing in deeply before he sat up quickly, "They are coming up the stairs."

He moved over to the chaise, quickly setting it upright. Tikki followed, hiding under the pillow next to him as he sat down.

Her trap door opened, and her mother poked her head in worried, "Honey, what was that noise just now?"

She smiled slightly, pointing to the chaise, "Chat scaring the life out of me."

Sabine looked over and smiled brightly, "Chat, welcome back. Are you okay?"

Chat nodded, "Oh yes, I-I'm fine. I hadn't seen Marinette in a while and since it was quiet I decided to stop by. I hope that's all right."

Sabine said it lovingly, "We are always glad to have you here Chat. I take it you were on patrol, are you hungry?"

Chat's ears twitched and his tail reacted the same way as he said it a little embarrassed, "Maybe a little."

Sabine went into instant mom mode, "Let me go heat something up for you really quick. Tom! It was just Chat Noir!"

They heard her father's voice, saying it with a laugh, "Is he hurt or hungry?"

Sabine closed the trap door as she answered, "Hungry. Go heat up those leftover spinach and mushroom pastries."

Marinette shook her head, sighing in relief as Tikki flew up to Chat's eye level, "Has Plagg been treating his kitten well?"

Chat smiled, "As long as he is getting enough Camembert, otherwise he is a grumpy old cat."

Tikki giggled, flying in a small circle before saying it, "Well that's not my fault Plagg. You are in my bug's home. She doesn't have to be Ladybug here, but I'm sure her parents would mind it a little more if a non-superhero teenage boy were in her room after dark."

She and Chat asked at the same time, "You can talk to Plagg while he's in the ring?"

They smirked at each other as Tikki nodded, "Yes. Plagg and I are two halves of a whole. Our bond is set deeply, the way Chat Noir and Ladybug's bond is. It's not uncommon for our chosen to fall in love."

Chat snickered to himself, just as Tikki giggled again, "Yes, you could say that, although Plagg would never admit it. It isn't always the case but it somehow happens more often than not."

She asked smiling, "What are you talking about Tikki?"

Chat told her instead, "I had the thought that maybe their chosen fall in love because of the love Tikki and Plagg have for each other. Plagg is griping at me unintelligibly, not admitting he loves her like Tikki said he would."

Tikki was just smiling, "He's always been that way, even with his precious and carefully chosen kittens. He's a God of Destruction, it's in his nature to build walls around himself."

Tikki flew over and sat on her shoulder, moving in the next second into her hair as her father opened the trap door, "Hey Chat! Long time no see. Sabine said you were hungry, and we made spinach and mushroom pastries fresh today. Hope that's all right."

Chat said it excitedly, "I love everything you guys make. It's always second to none."

Marinette took the plate from her father before kissing his cheek, "I'll let you know when Chat leaves okay?"

He nodded but looked at Chat with a soft smile, "You know you are always welcome here."

Chat nodded, blushing slightly, "Thank you sir."

Tom disappeared down the stairs and she handed him the plate, but he held out his hand to stop her, "Wait, Plagg, Claws In."

Plagg shot out of the ring in a burst of green light, and Adrien sat unmasked on the chaise instead Chat. She smiled at him, holding out the plate before asking, "Didn't your chef cook you dinner?"

Adrien bit into the first pastry, his eyes closing contently, "Yes," he said with a mouth full of food, "But nothing beats your parents' cooking. You can taste the love they put into everything they make. My chef makes, what my father calls, a model's ideal meal. Bland, tasteless, and some sort of protein shake." He stuffed the rest of the pastry into his mouth as she laughed.

Surprisingly, Plagg and Tikki had disappeared.

She called her softly, "Tikki?"

Tikki reappeared instantly, floating above her bed, "Here Marinette."

She looked up and shook her head, "Where is Plagg, isn't he hungry?"

Tikki nodded, "Plagg's always hungry."

Plagg's voice sounded muffled, "I will eat the joy that is Camembert or nothing at all, and Adrien will be stuck here all night."

Adrien rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and handing her a wrapped slice of cheese, "Marinette has your cheese Plagg."

She opened it for him, and he was in front of her in a second, his eyes closed as he smelled it, "Where have you been all my life?"

Adrien was already halfway through his third pastry when she told Plagg, "Thank you, for keeping your promise Plagg. I promise I will keep Camembert in the fridge for anytime you come over."

Plagg rubbed his face against hers for a second, "You're a good bug. My Tikki chose well." She smiled brightly, seeing Tikki smiling at him, "Come on Plagg, we have catching up to do." She grabbed his hand as he complained, "Aw come on Tikki, now I need a nap."

They disappeared up onto the balcony as Adrien finished the fourth pastry, "God I can't eat anymore, but it's so good."

She sat next to him happily, and right away his arm went around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he told her softly, "I'm sorry, for the way I've been acting. I tried to not let it get to me but sometimes it was too much."

She frowned, looking at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

He said it slowly, "You, and Luka."

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just done. She had forgotten about Luka completely, the second she had started thinking about Adrien again.

She was going to have to end things with Luka. She knew where her heart was. She had always known deep down. Now that she knew Adrien loved her back, there was no one else she wanted to be with.

He asked with a sly grin forming, "Did you really forget?"

She felt the blush hit her cheeks, trying to say it sternly. Not that it actually came out that way, "No I didn't forget I just, hadn't, thought about it."

He laughed softly, asking flirtatiously with his devilish Chat Noir grin, "So does that mean I get to make you my princess?"

He leaned towards her and out of instinct she put her hand on his face and pushed him back slightly, "Nice try kitty."

He stood dramatically, going down on his knee and fisting his hand over his heart as he said it evenly, "As your knight of black leather, it is my duty, it is my honor, to kneel before thee, humbled, and willing to do whatever m'ladybug wishes to ensure her lasting happiness."

She blushed nearly scarlet, glad that she managed to get it out without laughing, "Well sir knight of black leather, she wishes only for you to be by her side and have happiness of your own."

The twinkle in his eyes made her smile as Plagg interrupted them annoyed, "Ugh, you two are so lovey dovey it makes me sick. I knew this was going to happen once you found out."

"Plagg, leave them alone." Tikki scolded him.

Adrien stood, grabbing an umbrella from the stand near her door, holding it out towards Plagg like he was brandishing a sword, "Shall I protect you from this vicious creature m'lady?"

She feigned distress, placing the back of her hand on her forehead and putting her other hand on her chest, "I don't know what I would do without you my brave kitty."

Plagg told Adrien seriously, "Swing that at me and I will bite you."

Marinette and Adrien laughed as he put the umbrella back. They sat on the floor, getting back into a serious conversation with their kwami's about what it would mean now that they knew each other's identities. Once Tikki and Plagg fell asleep, Adrien asked her again, worried that she hadn't actually given him a response about Luka. She told him the truth, that she liked Luka but had never loved him. Somewhere in all of their talking, Adrien's head had fallen into her lap, her hand moving automatically to stroke his silky hair.

That small measure of comfort set a string of soft purr's rumbling through his chest, even as he finally fell asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him. She knew that once the sun rose, everything was going change.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up closer to Saturday so don't fret!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	3. The Akuma Goes To

**Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is here!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Your feedback made my day!**

**I'm steadily working on the next couple of chapters so more will be out soon!**

**Also, I don't own the characters, just the plot! :)**

**The Akuma Goes To...**

* * *

Alarms shrilled throughout the room, making her groan against the pillow she was lying on. She reached for her phone in annoyance, shutting off the alarm, but the sound never stopped.

The pillow shifted underneath her as the alarm sound finally went silent, accompanied by a small groan that startled her into sitting up. Adrien flipped over from the sudden move, getting into a crouched striking position on instinct alone blinking quickly as he asked confused, "Wh-what's going? What happened?"

Last night finally came back to her as she stared at him, seeing him looking at her in the same sort of confusion before he smiled softly, "M'ladybug."

She said it softly, "Hi Kitty."

"ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Plagg whined from above them, "I'm so hungry."

Adrien rolled his eyes, catching Plagg before he could crash into his face, "Keep your voice down Plagg. I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

She shook her head, "No it's okay." She blushed slightly, "I'm sorry I fell asleep on top of you."

He gave her his wide Chat grin, "I didn't mind."

She shook her head at him and stood, asking worried, "Your dad didn't try looking for you last night?"

Adrien scoffed, "I doubt it. Nathalie may come looking for me in a little while though." He stood, stretching as he did.

She saw Tikki floating towards her slowly, yawning widely before nuzzling her cheek, "Good morning Marinette."

"Good morning Tikki. Did you set my alarm?" She asked, knowing she hadn't set one.

Tikki nodded, "When I saw you and Adrien asleep. It was Plagg's idea so that Adrien could get home before anyone realized he was missing."

Plagg crossed his arms, keeping his face turned away from Adrien's, "Yeah well, when Adrien gets in trouble he's not the only one trapped in that house you know."

Adrien rubbed the top of Plagg's head with a finger, "Thanks Plagg."

Plagg flew out of Adrien's hand and said it quickly, "I'm a free spirit. I simply don't want to be caged."

Adrien huffed, probably not believing Plagg at all. He told her sounding disappointed, "I better go before I do get put on lockdown. Plagg, Claws out."

Plagg disappeared into the ring as a flash of green light surrounded Adrien for a few seconds.

She followed Chat up the ladder and onto the balcony, watching him jump on the rails lightly. She reached up to touch his face, telling him softly, "I'll see you at school kitty. Let me talk to Luka and then we'll figure things out from there."

He nodded, putting his hand over hers, "I'll be waiting." He lifted her hand and kissed it once, "Bye for now princess."

He took off into the air, landing on the roof across from hers before turning and waving back. She waved, shaking her head as he disappeared to go home.

She sat there for a second. She was glad that it was still somewhat dark out. She stared at the spot where he had disappeared before turning with a soft smile on her face and going back downstairs to her room. She immediately grabbed her phone as Tikki told her, "You look yourself again Marinette."

She smiled at the little source of courage and friendship who had kept her grounded the past three years, "Thanks Tikki. I can't believe I never saw that Chat was Adrien. Even with the magic keeping us blind, I still feel like I should have seen it."

Tikki giggled, "You did, sort of. You fell in love with Adrien, and with Chat Noir. Your heart was telling you what your head was trying to deny."

Her phone pinged in her hand and she hesitated, seeing that it was a message from Luka, '_Hey are you up? I need to talk to you._'

She frowned. There was no good morning, no emoji's or hearts, something was wrong. She called him right away, hearing him pick up on the first ring, "Luka, are you all right? Is everything okay?"

"I'm at the park across from your house, can you meet me before school?" He asked shakily.

"Give me ten minutes." She told him, getting more worried by the second.

"I'll be waiting." He said softly before hanging up.

"Is Luka okay?" Tikki asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know. Something is wrong though." She changed quickly, the sun really starting to rise to start the day.

She made her way across the street to the park, seeing Luka leaning back on one of the benches, his face towards the sky with his eyes closed.

"Luka." She called as she walked up to him.

He sat up quickly, smiling at her briefly before it fell. She sat next to him, grabbing his hand in a natural move, "Hey, what happened?"

His grip on her hand tightened, his voice was shaking, "Marinette, I love you."

Her eyes widened as he looked up at her, "I have been in love with you for a while now, I could just, never bring myself to get it out."

Her voice was small, "Luka,"

He held out a small box to her, "I got this for you, to wear to Jagged's concert this weekend."

She opened the box, seeing the beautiful blue and white beaded bracelet. The white beads had blue stylized Chinese characters on them, making them look like small pieces of porcelain. He took it out of the box and slipped it on her wrist.

"Luka this is beautiful." She whispered before looking up at him, "To Jagged's concert, you got it?"

He nodded, not looking happy in the slightest.

"Why, aren't you excited?" She asked.

He nodded again, "I was, I am. I came over to tell you face to face, and to give you that, but then," he glanced over at her house. He lifted his phone and showed her a picture in silence, making her eyes go wide.

The picture was of her with her hand on Chat's face as they smiled at each other. They had gotten caught.

She looked up from the picture and he asked softly, "Are you in love with him, with Chat Noir?"

She felt the tears in her eyes, knowing that this was coming either way but hating how it had. Technically she was telling the truth, "Yes."

He didn't look surprised at all, "How long?"

She told him seriously, "It wasn't like that. A few years ago, Chat got hurt really badly. I found him collapsed on my balcony. I got him patched up and when he woke up we started talking. He's saved me a few times, and he comes to visit now and then. We've been friends for a long time. I didn't realize how I felt until,"

"It was right in front of you, bursting out without warning." He said knowingly.

When she nodded he sighed, "When did you realize it?"

She said it guilty, "Last night."

Luka didn't say anything and she told him softly, "I'm sorry."

He stayed quiet for a little longer before telling her, "I always knew there was a chance you would never love me the way I loved you. Especially given how long you were in love with Adrien, but I always hoped."

She said it honestly, knowing he probably didn't want to hear this, "I do care about you, and I would do anything for you. All you would have to do is ask. It's just, I gave my heart away a long time ago without realizing it."

He gave her a soft half smile, "You know Chat Noir is known for being a giant flirt right?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "I know, but he's different with me. I think that's why we started being friends in the first place. He actually, never tried to flirt with me for a long time. There was the occasional sudden comment or smile but that was all."

Luka touched her face, "I hope it works out Marinette. Do you know who he really is, under the mask?"

She let out a heavy breath. There was no getting around this one and she hated how easily the lie came, "No. That's sort of what we were talking about last night. He told me how he felt, but its too dangerous for us to be together, and for me to know the truth."

"You'll become a Hawkmoth target if he ever finds out. He'll use you to get to Chat Noir, which will bait Ladybug." Luka guessed.

She nodded, and she asked him quietly, "You won't say anything to anyone, about me and Chat Noir, right?"

He let her watch as he deleted the picture on his phone, telling her right away, "I would never do that to you, or to him. Chat Noir and Ladybug have saved this city too many times. The last thing I want is for Hawkmoth to have a reason to use you against them."

She kissed his cheek, telling him the truth, "There is someone out there waiting for you to find them, I know it."

He gave her a light laugh, "One can hope." They stood and he hugged her tightly, "I hope Chat Noir knows how special you are, and I really do hope things work out. You deserve to be happy, more than anyone else I know."

She hugged him tightly, "Thank you Luka."

They broke apart, and it did hurt her to the see the sadness in his eyes as he asked, "Will you still come to the concert this weekend?"

She smiled, "Of course. I can't wait."

He waved goodbye before turning and walking away. She watched him sadly for a few seconds, noticing something small and purple flying right at him.

It left her in shock, "An akuma."

She started running without thinking, her anger at Hawkmoth flaring as she yelled out, "Luka look out!"

She pushed him out of the way, and the akuma flew into her bracelet. She shut her eyes as his voice filled her mind, "_Hmm, you weren't the one I wanted, but you have a great rage inside of you my dear._"

She heard him laughing and it fueled her anger, "I'm not going to listen to you, or watch you hurt someone I care about. Go away! Get out of my head!"

"Marinette!" Luka screamed, seeing her doubled over, "Marinette,"

She could feel Hawkmoth's power fighting her, holding her down, "Luka, find Ladybug, and Chat Noir, quickly."

Luka took off instantly, and Hawkmoth told her surprised, "_You are resisting, I applaud you. You will make a strong opponent for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tell me my dear, what is it that you wish? I can give you the power to change this city how you see it._" She could feel him searching through her emotions, "_Ah, there it is. Stop fighting, let me help you fulfill that desire to get back at everyone who has ever lied to you. Who hide their feelings and can't accept simple truths._"

She could feel her hold slipping. She pulled off her earrings discreetly, setting them on the ground as she tried to fight him off for as long as she could. Hawkmoth was too strong for her like this, "_Veracity, I give you the power to make people speak only in truth. Cleanse this city of all of its liars, and in exchange, bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous._"

She held her head, shaking it violently, "No, you won't make me turn. I won't do this! You can't make me!"

Hawkmoth's laugh echoed inside of her, "_No, I won't make you, but you'll give in. It's only a matter of time._"

"Marinette!"

She saw Chat sprinting towards her, but her hold fell, "Chat,"

She screamed as Hawkmoth's power overwhelmed her.

"NO!" Chat yelled in fear.

He grabbed onto her as the negativity inside of her rose to a level beyond reason. She felt Hawkmoth's power filling her, dulling her rationality. She hated liars, but more than anyone she hated herself. She was the biggest liar of them all after all, but so was Chat Noir. They both lied. To everyone they cared about, and to each other.

"Don't do this. Don't give in. You have to fight him off. You can't let this happen. You can't let him in your head Marinette please." Chat was holding her in place, even as her entire body began shaking.

She felt his strong energy surrounding her, helping her keep Hawkmoth at bay. She managed to get it out through her teeth, "Knock me out. Knock me out Chat, please."

Chat Noir tightened his grip on her, "But,"

"Please, I can't, hold on, much longer," she managed, hearing Hawkmoth in her head, "_YOU WILL NOT RESIST ME! YOU WILL GIVE IN!_"

Chat Noir's voice was shaking as he put his hand to the back of her head, "Please forgive me."

He kissed her strongly and an intense spark of power shot through her, hearing Hawkmoth scream out in pain as the akuma flew out of her bracelet on its own. She fell against him as her body stopped working.

"Marinette," he whispered worried as he pulled away. She could barely get it out, "My earrings, my bag, Tikki."

He looked around quickly, seeing the miraculous earrings on the ground next to her purse. He snatched them up, putting them in her hands before lifting her up easily.

"Damn it, there's a crowd." He muttered.

She was still trying to catch her breath when she felt the wind on her face, "Where do I go, what do I do?" He was asking himself.

She felt herself losing consciousness, "Master Fu."

Chat said it instantly, "Of course. He'll know what to do. Just hang on bug. You are going to be all right. I promise."

She felt him changing direction, his arms holding her firmly to his chest, his heart racing uncontrollably.

She must have passed out at some point, because the voices she heard were muffled and disjointed.

"Lay her here."

"No, I don't know what.."

"His power has…"

"How much longer?"

"Here, drink this Adrien."

"That's not helping Plagg."

"Marinette, oh Marinette I'm so sorry."

She felt small, soft hands on her face. She knew this feeling. It was Tikki, nuzzling her cheek.

She forced her eyes open, letting out a small groan as an intense pounding in her head started.

"Marinette! Master! Adrien! ADRIEN!" Tikki was yelling into the hall, flying back to her right away as she tried to sit up.

"No Marinette don't get up. You need to rest." Tikki was telling her, pushing on her shoulder so that she would lie back down.

"I'm okay Tikki. I just have a really bad headache." She told her, trying to calm Tikki down. Tikki looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Adrien and Master Fu appeared at the door with Plagg and Wayzz.

Adrien was at her side in an instant, hugging her tightly, "Thank goodness." He started looking her over as he asked, "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Just a headache. What happened?" She asked, a little confused on why they were here, and what she was doing passed out on the cot.

Master Fu told her when Adrien hesitated, "Hawkmoth was trying to akumatize you, but you resisted. Fighting off that level of dark energy took a toll on your body. You've been sleeping most of the day, but you needed the rest."

"Most of the day!" She shrieked, looking straight at Adrien who looked worried, "I called your parents. I asked them if it was okay if I borrowed you for the day, for a photo shoot. I told them one of the designers wanted an outside opinion from someone my age, so I chose you since your designs have been used by Jagged and _Gabriel_ before."

She asked a little shocked, "They believed that?"

He said it nervously, "I don't know, but I think so. They asked to talk to you, but I told them you were already talking to the designer. Your mom wants you to call her as soon as you get a minute."

She sighed, somewhat relieved. At least they had a cover story. She took Adrien's hand, telling him gently, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"It was either that, or telling them you were nearly akumatized and now unconscious under a tea shop." Adrien said, still looking worried.

Master Fu sat next to them, "We knew you would wake up soon, but the amount of dark energy Hawkmoth used to try and force the change after you began resisting was dangerous for you without your miraculous."

Marinette looked straight at Tikki, "I'm sorry I took them off."

Tikki shook her head, "No, I'm glad you did. Hawkmoth," Tikki's lip started to tremble. Plagg was next to her instantly, trying to soothe her in a gentle voice, "It's not your fault Sugarcube."

Tikki said it angrily, tears falling from her eyes, "Yes it is! He pushed me out Plagg! Marinette was almost akumatized because I couldn't hold on! If she hadn't taken off the Miraculous, you would have never gotten Adrien there on time to stop her, and Hawkmoth would have Ladybug on his side!"

Plagg hugged Tikki tightly, speaking to her low as they flew higher into a corner away from everyone.

Master Fu told her impressed, "It was a good decision. I'm surprised you knew to take them off Marinette."

She looked at him a little confused, telling him the truth, "I did it without thinking, honestly. The second I felt Hawkmoth, when I heard his voice, my hands moved on their own. I didn't know if having the Miraculous on me if I did turn would make me harder to stop, and I definitely didn't want Hawkmoth to realize I had them." She asked curious, "What did taking them off actually do?"

Wayzz flew in front of her, "Kwami's all have a natural connection to one another, from the source of all our powers. We instinctually know when a Miraculous has been both activated, or deactivated. Plagg could sense the second Tikki went in-active, giving Chat Noir the time to get back to you before it was too late. It didn't come as a surprise to find Chat Noir here a little while later with you in his arms."

Her eyes widened, "Does that mean, Hawkmoth's kwami could sense it too?"

Adrien nodded, "That's what Master Fu and I were talking about. We are sure that Nooroo could feel the Miraculous go back and forth,"

Plagg interrupted right away, "But like I told you. Nooroo would never let Hawkmoth know about that on his own. I know he wants to get away from Hawkmoth, and he knows the only way that is going to happen is if Ladybug and Chat Noir stop him."

Wayzz nodded, "I agree with Plagg, and thankfully Nooroo can only sense emotions, otherwise this would be a much larger problem."

Marinette said it feeling a little bit of the tension in her shoulder's fade, "He doesn't actually know who I am though."

"No, I'm certain that is still a mystery to him. However Nooroo is no doubt suspicious that, at the very least, you may be a miraculous holder." Wayzz told her, trying to give her a sense of ease despite the downfall.

Tikki slowly flew down to her, her head hanging, "I'm so sorry Marinette. I failed you when you needed me the most. His energy was so sudden, it knocked me out before I could even try to help you."

She pulled Tikki close to her face, telling her sincerely, "It was sudden, on both of us. We are just going to have to be more careful, but it's not your fault Tikki."

Adrien put his hand to the back of his neck, "Yeah, about that, being more careful thing."

Plagg was shaking his head and she was instantly worried all over again, "What, what happened?"

Adrien wasn't looking at her, "You have to understand, everything happened so fast. One second you are fighting off the akuma, asking me to knock you out," he looked at her seriously, "Which I am never going to be able to do by the way."

The incident was all a little fuzzy to her, so she asked, confused by his hesitation, "But you managed to get the akuma out right?"

Adrien nodded, "I did. Plagg was telling me that because of our connection, I could use some of our combined energy to help you push Hawkmoth out. I didn't know what else to do so, I kissed you and it worked, and the akuma flew out of your bracelet on its own."

She squeezed his hand where it was still in hers, "Okay, so what aren't you telling me?"

Plagg said it with his arms crossed, "God of Destruction, not Creation. I can't purify akuma's, only Ladybug can."

"The akuma is still out there, and it is no doubt going to come for you again sometime soon." Adrien told her with a guilty look.

She told him right away, "It's not your fault. At least this time we'll be ready for it. I'll have to keep my emotions in check until we can track it down but we'll find it kitty."

Adrien smiled slightly, "Your confidence in us is _miraculous_, don't you think?"

She stared at him completely un-amused, "Seriously?"

He said it as his smile widened, "Oh come on! Do you know how long I've waited to use that?"

She put her hand over her eyes as she shook her head, "This is going to be my life. I just have to accept that."

Adrien ran his hand through her hair, "You know you love it bugaboo."

She scoffed but he kissed the side of her head, saying it seriously, "I'm really glad that you are okay. You had me worried."

She softened immediately, "I'm sorry I worried you. I'm okay Adrien, I promise."

Master Fu stood, "I think we all need some tea, and to figure out what you are doing from here."

Plagg said it instantly, "Tea? Bleh, how about a cheese plate?"

Wayzz and Tikki were shaking their heads but stayed silent as they all followed Master Fu down the hall. Whatever they decided, Marinette knew that she and Adrien would figure it out together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review or comment, I love any kind of feedback! The next chapter will follow shortly so don't fret!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	4. The Photo Shoot

**Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is here! This one is a little fluff, but I just couldn't help myself!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys make my day so feel free to leave more!**

**Also, I don't own the characters, just the plot! :)**

**The Photo Shoot**

* * *

Marinette called her parents, apologizing for missing school and for not talking to them earlier. Then she called Luka, trying to ignore the fact that Adrien had chosen to scowl pointedly out of the window instead of at her.

Luka apologized over and over again for the akuma, no matter how many times she told him that Chat Noir had managed to stop her from becoming akumatized at all. They talked for a few minutes until Luka finally believed that she was really okay. She promised she would still see him at the concert this weekend, and apologized again for what happened. He promised her that he would be okay, and that the last thing he wanted was another butterfly visit.

While she was hanging up with Luka, Adrien actually got a call too, saying that a last minute photo shoot had been scheduled for the afternoon.

To Marinette's surprise, because she knew how much he actually hated them, Adrien had a giant smile on his face as he told Nathalie, "Really? That's great! Do you mind if I bring a designer friend? Yeah that's the one, who keeps winning father's contests. Just have the paperwork waiting for her. Four o'clock it is. No, no I don't need to get picked up. I'll walk with her there." He said with a slight sigh, "Yes Nathalie I'll be fine. Okay. Bye."

She stared at Adrien with a frown, "What was that?"

Adrien instantly perked up, "Last minute photo shoot. Turns out I willed my lie into existence so it is no longer a lie. Would you like to come? You can see how the whole process works from the inside." He said it brighter, "And if you do go, you'll get to see some of the designs before they are released."

She asked trying to contain her excitement, "Am I allowed to go to something like that?"

Adrien could tell she was excited to go, and said it with a smirk, "Nathalie is having the non-disclosure paperwork printed out for you. You can't tell anyone what saw while you are there, but yes you can be there." He added it sounding embarrassed, "It will also be nice to have someone there for moral support for a change."

She said it instantly, making Adrien laugh under his breath, "Yes, I'd love to go."

Since it was nearly three, they said goodbye to Master Fu, promising him that they would be careful until that akuma was found. Slowly, enjoying the afternoon, they headed towards one of the office buildings where the photo shoot was being held. Adrien kept his hand closest to her in his pocket, like he was forcing himself not to hold her hand.

When she realized that was exactly what he was doing, she told him softly, "Luka and I broke up this morning."

Adrien stopped mid stride, staring at her shocked, "Really?"

She nodded, "The akuma was going after him, initially. I pushed him out of the way when I saw it and it flew into my bracelet instead."

Adrien let out a shaky breath, "Okay, wow, I was all wrong. Thankfully."

She waited, wondering what he meant.

He noticed her confusion and explained, "I know that kiss last night was crossing a line, especially because I knew you were with Luka. I told myself I wouldn't let that kind of thing happen again, not until we were actually together. I'm not that person, you know that right?"

She hooked her arm around his with a smile, pulling him slightly so they could start walking again, "I know you aren't. Honestly I felt guilty too, and I felt worse when I saw the akuma going for him. Even though the break up was mutual I knew he was upset, especially because he had a picture of me with Chat Noir on my balcony."

Adrien's voice lowered, "He caught us?"

She nodded, keeping her voice calm, "He deleted the picture in front of me so it's gone, I swear. He thinks we were breaking up because I'm in love with Chat Noir, but I told him that Chat Noir and I couldn't be together. It would put us both in too much danger. I tried to be honest while playing off as much as I could. I wasn't going to back myself into a corner where we'd have to stay apart for too long."

Adrien blushed slightly but he said it teasing, "So, you fell for a stray alley cat did you? And here I though I had a chance."

She hit his arm lightly, "More like a tomcat. You are a terrible flirt."

He chuckled, "I resent that. I think I am a purr-fectly well mannered flirt."

They both started to laugh, but she asked still confused, "What did you think happened this morning?"

He said it softly, "I thought the akuma went after you, because you were upset after breaking up with Luka."

She stopped, touching his face gently, "Adrien,"

He said it softly, "Plagg and Tikki scolded me for thinking it but, I thought that if you were upset enough that an akuma came after you, maybe," he looked down, "maybe I was too late after all."

He held her hand against his neck, looking back into her eyes, "I would have let you go. It would have made me miserable, but if that was what you wanted, I would be miserable for the rest of my life if it meant you were happy."

She kissed him lightly, telling him lovingly, "You make me happy kitty. There is no one else I will ever want. My heart is yours, and yours alone. Don't ever think otherwise."

He admitted it with a small smile, "I am going to try to be better bug. I've been, insecure, about you for a year."

"Now you don't have to be ever again." She said strongly, putting her arm back in his as they started walking. When they neared the building she saw a few people looking in their direction, and she really hoped that wasn't a camera she just saw.

Adrien's arm tightened around hers suddenly, "Something happened just now. Didn't it?"

She nodded slightly, "That girl over there, has a camera."

He instantly looked over, seeing the girl and waving with a bright smile, "Hi! Hope you are having a good afternoon!"

She blushed, asking him under her breath, "What are you doing?"

"If it is going to get out, I'd rather it be with a smile on my face." Adrien said, looking back at her. He only had the slightest downturn of his mouth, "I know this probably isn't any better but, given the modeling thing, press and paparazzi are unavoidable sometimes."

She flipped the switch inside her easily from panicking to comfort-mode at the distress showing on his face. She told him softly, "I, I almost suspected something like this to happen. Maybe not this quickly but, I am never going to regret loving you Adrien. So don't ever think that. I'll take whatever they try to throw my way, for you."

He lifted her hand and kissed it, seeing his shoulder's relax, "Am I that much of an open book?"

She told him somewhat flirty, "Just to someone who loves you the way I do."

She was glad to hear his laugh again, "So you and only you. That's good to know at least."

They finally reached the office building, Adrien going up to the desk right away. The extremely beautiful dark haired woman there, Desiree, already had the paperwork waiting for her. After she signed everything, Desiree had her stand back slightly before she took a picture of her.

Adrien asked her right away, "Why did you need a picture Dez?"

Desiree finished typing on her computer and printed something out, "Oh, just a feeling that I should give her this instead of redoing a pass every time she wants to come visit." Desiree handed her a badge with Level Four clearance.

Adrien asked instantly, hiding his annoyance with a smile, "What's out Dez?"

Desiree opened her phone and showed them a picture of the two of them from no more than a few minutes ago, walking arm-in-arm, "Everyone is already speculating, but because you haven't put anything out yourself,"

"Yeah well, let them speculate. The level four clearance was a good choice." Adrien said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the elevator as she told Desiree, "Thank you Miss Desiree!"

Desiree smiled at her with a wave, "You're welcome honey. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

Adrien shook his head as he hit the button for the fifteenth floor. She put the lanyard over her head, asking him curious, "What does level four clearance mean?"

Adrien sighed, "It means you can basically go anywhere in the building I do. It is Dez's way of saying, nice to meet you Adrien's girlfriend."

She felt herself blush, and he kept going without noticing, "It's fine. I'm glad she did it. As long as you have that badge you can actually come see me anytime, and no one will hassle you about being here. It just, ugh, it annoys me that everyone just assumes things about my life before I get a chance to tell them what's going on."

She squeezed his hand, staring at the floor, "I'm sorry."

He let out a deep breath and then said it quickly, "Hey, no this has nothing to do with you m'lady, honest." He put his hand on her face, pulling her to look at him, "It's just one of the things I hate about my life, but having you is going to make it worth it."

They smiled at each other as the elevator door opened. He kept her hand as they walked down the hall, Adrien heading straight for one of the far rooms. He walked right in, saying it somewhat happily, "Jean-Luc, what is the problem this time?"

Jean-Luc, who was sitting at the end of a small runway with his head in his hands, perked up instantly, "ADRIEN! C'EST MANIFIQUE! You are here!"

Jean-Luc stood, walking over to them before he froze, his eyes catching hers as he looked between them, "You didn't tell me you were dating one of the models my boy."

Adrien smirked, seeing the blush appear on Marinette's face, "She's not one of the models, though she would look great as one. Marinette this is Jean-Luc, one of Gabriel's photographers. Jean-Luc this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Jean-Luc smiled at her before his eyes widened, "Wait, is this the young lady who won a few of your father's contests?"

"You mean all of them? Yes, this is her." Adrien said, trying not to laugh at the look of admiration on Jean-Luc's face.

"How wonderful! Marinette, you will probably be a much better insight than mister model here." Jean-Luc said easily, grabbing Marinette's hand and pulling her away from him. They went over to the rack of designer clothes, instantly going into an intense conversation.

He smiled, standing there watching her talk with Jean-Luc. Usually the outfits were already separated and waiting for him to change into. It looked as though this time, Jean-Luc had been caught surprised and that part wasn't actually finished yet.

"Oh, hey Adrien." He looked over, seeing Isabella walking into the room hurriedly, "They called you in last minute too?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Isabella put her hands on her knees, taking a few deep breaths as her long, dark hair spilled over her shoulder, "That is going to make this so much better. I love solo shoots don't get me wrong, but working with someone makes things go by so much faster."

He smiled at her, "I agree. You look nice. Were you out on a date?"Her smooth, short green skirt went to her mid-thigh. The cream top went with it well, the quarter sheer sleeves were open on the sides up to her shoulders.

"Yeah. Alex and I thought we were going to have the day but, being at _Gabriel's_ beck and call is an unfortunate work hazard." He nodded in agreement at her serious tone.

She was already pulling off the beige suede heels, smiling happily in relief, "God I hate heels."

He laughed slightly, "Yet I swear that's all you ever wear."

Isabella smirked, "Yeah well, when your boyfriend is almost a half foot taller than you. You have limited choices."

He heard Jean-Luc say it loudly in excitement, "Perfection! I would have never thought of that! You need to be at these shoots more often my little mouse!"

He could see Marinette's blush from here. He couldn't help but smile softly in her direction. He couldn't believe he had let himself go this long without her. All that wasted time he was never going to get back. He was going to make sure that he never wasted another minute.

"Oooooh I get it. That picture was not some fluke after all. Does the great Agreste finally have a girlfriend?" Isabella asked, poking her sapphire manicured nail into his cheek.

He tilted his head slightly, but she just kept twirling her finger back and forth softly in the same spot, "Yes if you must know. Nosy."

"Why haven't you put anything out yet?" Isabella asked, ignoring his comment, "You know it's only a matter of time before it gets blown up."

"I know, but I thought I would get at least a day before I put something out officially. I'll have to do it tonight though, after I talk to her about it more." He said it pouting slightly, "And, give her the chance to back out, if she wants."

Isabella ruffled his hair, "You deserve to be happy Adrien. Don't let who you are get in the way of that."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad they chose you."

Isabella laughed, "Only the best to work with the best." She hit him on the nose lightly before turning and saying it loudly, "Oh future Mrs. Agreste!"

He felt the flames heat his face as his eyes widened in shock, seeing Marinette turn instantly in Isabella's direction as she walked over to her happily.

"Isabella!" He got onto her simply.

Isabella hugged a scarlet faced Marinette tightly, "Wow, you are too gorgeous to go out with him. How did he manage to steal your heart?"

He put his face in his hands. This had to be a bad dream. It was all just a joke, that's what his life had turned into. One big joke.

Marinette started stuttering the way she used to, "W-what? N-no I mean, Adrien is together, I mean, I-I'm together with Adrien yes but,"

"You are adorable! You have to come visit us more often!" Isabella said excitedly, halting Marinette's stuttering.

As Adrien looked up from his hands, he saw Jean-Luc nodding in earnest, "Yes, she must. Look at how she put these together. She is of a brilliant mind."

Isabella started looking at how Marinette had put outfits together, smiling, "I'll say. These are great combinations. Adrien, what do you think?"

He said it honestly, "Anything she puts together is brilliant in my opinion."

Marinette blushed more, making him smile as Jean-Luc clapped his hands twice, "All right. Models, make up is waiting for you, then change. Now, off with you. Marinette, I'd like for you to look at something else for me if you don't mind. We've been struggling with it for weeks."

Marinette grabbed a few outfits for him and for Isabella, mostly winter-wear, as she told them, "Make sure you go in order. They are paired the way they are for a reason."

He and Isabella both nodded at the seriousness of her tone. Isabella was smiling as they headed towards the side dressing rooms, "She has a designer's voice already. She will be a force to be reckoned with for sure."

He smiled, "I have no doubt."

They laughed, separating to see the make-up artists before changing. When they finally came back out, Marinette was at a computer with Daphne, one of the winter designers. They were going back and forth, pointing at things he couldn't see from here.

Jean-Luc caught his attention, "All right. Adrien, here. Isabella here." He posed them quickly, "Arms around Adrien's shoulders, Adrien, on her waist. You know the drill, smiles, small movements. Anything big and I will let you know."

They both nodded and Adrien put on the brightest smile he could, seeing Isabella doing the same. Jean-Luc started taking pictures, but as he glanced over, he saw Marinette frowning slightly from next to Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc was frowning at the pictures as he scrolled through them, "My mouse, you see it don't you?"

Marinette surprising nodded, "Yes, but I think I'm biased."

Jean-Luc shook his head, "No, I saw it too. What do you think?"

Marinette asked him slowly, "Do you mind if I," she pointed at Adrien and Isabella.

Jean-Luc nodded, "By all means."

Marinette walked up to them quickly, shaking her head, "You are too far apart Adrien. Every time Isabella gets close, you instinctually back away. The title set for these is called Winter's Love. You have to be close." She urged him closer to Isabella until their stomach's were touching. She pulled his hands further around her waist, moving Isabella's farther around his neck as she said it, "Tangle your hands in the ends of his hair please. Right here."

Isabella moved instantly, running her fingers up and down on the soft spot there. He loved it when Marinette ran her hands in circles in that spot. She had done it last night for so long that it had put him to sleep. Now, the mere memory brought a genuine smile to his face.

Marinette instantly smiled, "There he is. He got lost in model mania just a second ago."

Jean-Luc didn't waste a second after Marinette moved back to start clicking away, "My mouse brings out the best in you my boy."

He felt himself blush, but kept his eyes on Isabella, seeing her holding back a smirk. They moved into different positions as they changed outfits, but kept the closeness the way Marinette had set them.

He only wondered for a second as Isabella leaned her face closer to his, if Marinette was really okay with this. He gave a quick glance over to where she was back on the computer. She must have felt his stare because she looked up, smiling at him brightly like she didn't have a care in the world. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Most male models' girlfriends got upset being on set, seeing them work this closely with female models. He was glad that it seemed he was never going to have that problem.

As the shoot dragged on, he was intensely curious about what Marinette was working on with Daphne over there. After he finished his single-stills for the highlight pieces and Isabella took his place, he walked over dying to know.

"You two are buzzing little worker bees over here." He said lightly.

Marinette glared at him for the joke, but Daphne chuckled, "Where have you been hiding this girl Adrien? I just love her. She has so many ideas."

Marinette smiled at Daphne, "They are your designs. I'm just tweaking them."

"To perfection." Daphne said instantly, "And the big one you re-did all together and it's so much better for it."

He tried to peer around so he could see, "What are you working on now?"

Daphne and Marinette said it at the same time, both of their hands flying to the screen, "NO!"

He instantly stepped back hearing the sternness in their voices. "No looking. Got it."

Marinette said it blushing slightly, "This one is for you. It's supposed to be a surprise."

He smiled at her, "No looking, I promise. Can I get a hint?"

Daphne smirked, "It's inspired by a certain, feline hero we all know."

He smirked widely, letting it come out naturally, "I bet it will be picture purr-fection."

Marinette groaned, "I'm going to delete everything. No surprises for you."

He laughed as Daphne said it quickly in panic, "No, don't even joke like that! I bet Gabriel himself will love this."

"Well then, why don't I take a look?" A familiar cold, even voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to the door instantly, his heart falling to the floor. This was not happening. This had to be a bad dream after all. It was all just a joke. No, not a joke.

A nightmare.

It left him shakily in his shock, simply at a loss for other words, "Father."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love any kind of feedback so leave a review or comment! The next chapter will be out closer to Sunday so stay tuned!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	5. Gabriel

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story so much!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot. :)**

**Gabriel**

* * *

Gabriel Agreste walked towards them with his hands behind his back. His father barely acknowledged him, "Adrien."

Adrien said it shakily, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Gabriel said it like it should have been obvious, "The name on the top of the building is _Gabriel_, is it not?"

Adrien went silent at the harsh tone, not taking his eyes off of his father who turned his attention to the computer in front of Daphne and Marinette. It only took a few seconds for his father to wave two fingers in the air, signaling Daphne to move on to the next design. He did this a few more times, not making a sound. No one made a sound actually. No one moved. He wasn't even sure if anyone was still breathing. The tension in the room had increased tenfold the second his father had walked in. His father finally put his entire hand up, his silent way of telling Daphne to pause.

Daphne was smiling nervously, but was worrying her bottom lip, "What do you think sir?"

Gabriel said it instantly, "This isn't your work Daphne."

Daphne shook her head right away, "No sir, it's not."

Gabriel's attention went straight to Marinette, "Miss Dupain-Cheng, this is reminiscent of other works of yours that I have seen. Its originality is refreshing."

Marinette said it shakily with a smile, "Oh, th-thank you sir!"

Gabriel told her instantly, "Explain why you chose these here." His father motioned to something on the screen, and Marinette went into her explanation instantly.

Adrien couldn't help but smile at her. She was firm, and never once stuttered as she gave her reasons. Even when his father questioned why she did one thing instead of something else, Marinette stood up for her design. When they both finally went silent, his father said it after the silence held.

"Daphne, write down how many of these are co-designed and how many belong solely to Miss Dupain-Cheng, including the highlight piece. Send copies to Nathalie immediately labeled appropriately. Get in touch with payroll while you are at it. Have them send Nathalie the proper paperwork as well." Gabriel looked at Marinette, a slight smirk playing at the corner of his mouth, "I'm impressed Miss Dupain-Cheng. Come with me."

Adrien wasn't the only one whose mouth was hanging open in shock. In the seventeen years he had been alive, Adrien was sure that he had never once heard his father utter the words 'I'm impressed'. He wasn't sure that anyone had ever heard those words come out of the cold, constantly disinterested, Gabriel Agreste. Not even towards his own son.

Leave it to Marinette to make the impossible happen.

Marinette only hesitated for a few seconds, looking at Adrien before standing. The words were out of him before he could stop them, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Marinette smiled at him, looking somewhat relieved to not be going alone, but his father wasn't having it, "Aren't you in the middle of a photo shoot?"

Adrien hesitated, but Jean-Luc had his back, "We are just about wrapped up Mister Agreste. No more than fifteen minutes."

Gabriel looked at Adrien for a split second before turning away, "Come to my office once you have concluded your work. You will find Miss Dupain-Cheng there."

Gabriel headed out, Marinette looking between them worried. He waited until his father was completely out of the room, clearing his throat to get it out, "Go, I'll catch up."

Marinette nodded before rushing out after his father.

Daphne touched his arm and put him down in the computer chair where Marinette had been. "Easy there Adrien."

He took a few slow, unsteady breaths, "I'm okay, I just," he took another bigger breath and Isabella cleared her throat, "Gabriel never, NEVER comes to the office, much less to a photo shoot."

Adrien nodded, still trying to grasp his head around the fact that his girlfriend had managed, in the span of mere minutes, to do something even he had never been able to do.

He couldn't shake this awful feeling in his gut though, that something more was going on here. It had nothing to do with Marinette's designs. He knew those would catch the eye anyone who saw them, including his father, as she had proved over and over again for every contest _Gabriel_ put out.

But this was different.

He just, couldn't put his finger on it, and it was causing a mild panic attack to start without warning at what the cause could be.

Isabella must have seen the conflict on his face because she rushed to his side, putting her hands on his shoulders, "You listen to me Adrien." She shook him slightly, "That had nothing to do with you and what he thinks of you personally. Nothing. Do you hear me?"

He blinked a few times, trying to calm down. All three of them were looking at him worried. He had to get himself together.

"I know. I know it didn't." He took another deep breath. If they believed he was fine, he could believe it, "I know I am never going to be good enough for him. It is something I came to terms with a long time ago. I was just, shocked that he was here, and amazed that he actually took the time to not just look at her designs but also approve of them. She's a talented designer. I knew she would catch his attention. I just didn't think it would be so, immediate."

Daphne nodded, but had started typing away quickly on her phone, "It was surprising that's for sure. You sure you're okay Adrien?"

He nodded, putting on his best smile, "I'm fine. Can we finish this up so I can go save my girlfriend before my father says something to upset her?"

Jean-Luc nodded, "There's just one more shot I wanted to try, with you and Isabella. Let's make this quick before my mouse gets caught in the wrong trap."

Adrien felt his stomach turn again. He couldn't have been the only one to feel that something more was going on here. Jean-Luc's comment wouldn't leave his mind, even as he was changing back into his normal clothes.

He slipped on his shoes, Plagg saying it bored, "You shouldn't worry about her so much you know. Marinette can take care of herself."

Adrien said it seriously, "You've seen how my father is. I can only imagine what he has to say to her, and given how quickly that picture surfaced, I'm sure that it is nothing good. That's the only explanation for why he would have showed up here himself instead of waiting to say something to me at the house. He knew that he would catch us both. That means he has something to say in particular to Marinette, and I don't like that I'm not there to stop him from bullying her." He said it frustrated, "The one time I get something good in my life, and everything else around it has to explode. I can't get one day to be normal."

He said it with a somewhat manic un-amused laugh, "I can't even get five minutes to simply enjoy the fact that Marinette loves me back. Why does my life have to be put through hell? What did I do wrong Plagg?"

Plagg said it somewhat sadly, "It's not you kid." His voice stayed calm, "Sometimes, that's the hand you're dealt. It's not ideal, but it's yours, and it's up to you to decide how you will play that hand. That's not something anyone else can influence but you."

"But my father," Adrien tried, but Plagg interrupted him instantly, "Will not be able to control your life forever. You have to stop giving him so much power over you Adrien. You aren't a child anymore."

Plagg frowned slightly, "For the most part." He shook his head, "You made a choice to love Marinette, the same way you made the choice to be Chat Noir. Make the choice to stand by your choices. You know that no matter what Gabriel says, it isn't going to change how that bug see's you."

"What if he says something to her and,"

"Then she will say something back." Plagg said easily, interrupting his thought. "That is usually how a conversation works."

He glared at Plagg's smirk, even knowing that this was one of those rare occasions where Plagg was actually trying to make him feel better.

He sighed heavily, nodding as he conceded, "Fine. I get what you are saying Plagg. I hope I'm wrong about this feeling I can't shake though."

Plagg muttered it softly as he flew into the pocket inside his shirt, "You and me both kid."

The elevator ride, and ensuing walk to Gabriel's office, was so quiet Marinette could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

That loud, uneven thumping came from the fact that she had just had a design conversation with her idol. Where the result was an actual, and she still couldn't believe it, compliment. Gabriel Agreste, THE Gabriel Agreste, said that he was impressed. He was impressed by her designs! She internally squealed with happiness, suppressing it as much as she could as they headed down a long hall.

As excited as she was, knowing that this was on her top five list of best moments she had ever had in her life, she was still a little worried. Even though everyone in the room had been wearing the same shock, Adrien had looked so, defeated.

It had only lasted for a few seconds, but she had seen that look of disappointment on his face. She knew that Adrien's relationship with his father was strained. His father had basically kept him a prisoner in his own house for most of his life. They hardly ever spent time together. Even though she admired Gabriel for his work in fashion, she couldn't understand how he was always too busy to give his incredible son the attention he deserved.

"Nathalie, you have the paperwork ready?" Gabriel asked evenly as he opened a large door and walked in.

She followed, her eyes going to the wall of windows that showed a beautiful view of Paris and the Eiffel Tower. She couldn't believe that, with an office like this, he spent almost all of his time at home. The office was easily ten times bigger than her own room. It was pristine, but nearly empty as if still waiting for someone to move in. There was nothing there to give personality to the space. Really, it was nothing more than an oversized room with a highly polished metal desk and a few black and white leather chairs.

"Yes, everything is here. Daphne is going to get the designs printed and into a portfolio and will have them emailed to me within the hour." Nathalie answered, straightening her glasses absentmindedly as Gabriel took a seat at the large desk.

"Have a seat." Gabriel told her evenly.

She sat down in the white leather chair, asking curious, "So, w-what did you want to talk about?"

Gabriel didn't hesitate, "A few things, actually. First and foremost, I would like you to fill out these papers for Nathalie so she can take them down to payroll. With your permission, I would like to use your designs in the Spring Showcase, including that black and green highlight dress piece you did."

Nathalie told her as she sat there in shock, pulling out a few papers from the folder in her hand, "Everything is filled out. You simply need to put in your bank information and sign the bottom."

She filled out the paperwork quickly, glad that because of the bakery she understood what she reading, but was still confused, "Why do I need to fill out paperwork for your payroll? I don't work for you, technically."

Nathalie was looking over the papers she handed back as Gabriel told her, "If you consent to us using your designs, they will become part of the showcase. This means that as the designer, you will receive a percentage of commission for every item sold. This doesn't include your payment for the initial designs themselves, that is separate." He looked at Nathalie who slipped another paper in front of her, "If you consent, this is the paperwork that will allow _Gabriel_ to use them."

She nodded, trying to keep her voice from shaking in excitement, "I would love for you to use my designs. I-if you think they are good enough for the showcase."

Gabriel said it instantly, "I do, or else we would not be having this conversation."

She signed the release paperwork, after reading it over quickly before handing it back to Nathalie.

Nathalie however once again, handed her another set of papers, "And these?"

Gabriel was quick, "I want you to work for me."

The pen nearly slipped out of her hand, "M-ME?"

Gabriel nodded, "You have won every contest I put out in the past three years. You have proven once again with the designs I saw downstairs that you not only have talent, but that you are passionate about what you do. This is something a lot of designers lack, but it is that passion that will drive you forward in your career at _Gabriel_, should you accept."

"I-I'm still in school." She said, completely dumfounded at the turn this conversation had taken.

"I'm aware. I am also aware that you help at your parents' bakery. I am prepared to work around your schedule, but I want you to design exclusively for _Gabriel_. I know better than to let talent like yours slip through my fingers." Gabriel said evenly, showing no hint of falsehood in his words. He was being serious.

"Mister Agreste, I, I don't know what to say." She admitted softly.

He said it for her, "Then say nothing. Just sign."

She couldn't believe this was happening. She shakily signed the papers, the weight of what was going on not fully hitting her yet. She felt like she was stuck in a dream.

Gabriel nodded, "Welcome to _Gabriel_, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I look forward to seeing how you do from here. I know you won't disappoint me."

She said it instantly, "I'll try my hardest not to."

"Good. Nathalie." He said looking over at her.

"I will get these to the appropriate places, and will have copies of everything waiting for you at the front desk when you leave." Nathalie said, putting the papers in a folder before walking out.

Gabriel let out a deep breath, standing and moving away from the desk as he said it, "Now, I want to inquire into something that concerns me greatly."

She waited, not sure what he was going to say.

"I was made aware of a, somewhat questionable, photograph of you with my son. Answer me honestly, are you dating him?" Gabriel asked, his emotionless eyes boring into her.

Even though Adrien had called her his girlfriend in the elevator, they hadn't talked about making it official. She knew there was a lot that would go along with it, and now taking this job at _Gabriel_ was sure to make Adrien's anxiety about the entire situation worse. On top of that, it hadn't been a day yet since she and Luka had broken up. She needed time. They both did. Especially after that reveal last night on top of everything.

Gosh, was that just last night? She thought to herself. So much had already happened, the confession, the reveal, the almost akumatization and subsequent losing of said akuma, getting caught on camera, the break up, working with Daphne, impressing Gabriel.

No wonder her entire body felt like giving out on her. This was turning out to be one of the longest days of her life.

She sighed once to herself. She and Adrien had a lot to talk about.

"We, haven't really, talked about it." She said honestly, knowing that wasn't a conversation they could put off for much longer.

Knots formed uncomfortably in her stomach, thinking about how much it would hurt Adrien for her to ask him to wait to be together. Marinette knew he would do that for her, if that was what she needed. He was selfless that way. As Chat Noir, he had always put Ladybug before himself. As Adrien, she knew without a doubt he would be the same way with Marinette.

Stubborn boy.

"What are your feelings towards him?" Gabriel asked, completely oblivious to the turmoil going on inside of her.

"I love him." She said with no hesitation, pulling herself out of her inner tirade. Pin-it Marinette, save your freak out for later – She thought.

Seeing Gabriel's eyes narrow in anger, she kept going before he could say anything, "It has nothing to do with his fame, his ties to Gabriel, or his money. I love him for who he is as a person underneath all of that. He is the most, amazing, kind and caring, fearless guy that I have ever met. There is no one in this world like him, and there isn't a thing about him I would change."

Gabriel's eyes never wavered, "Is that so. Well, that complicates things. While I do think you are headed for big things in this industry, this does not account into the fact that I do not approve of you for my son."

Her eyes widened in shock, but Gabriel didn't seem to notice or care, "You are a talented beauty of your own right, do not mistake me. However, you are not at that point where I feel you would make a good match for him. You are too different and too incompatible. It will simply not work and I can not allow you to be with him."

She felt something inside of her snap angrily, "That is Adrien's decision not yours."

Gabriel actually looked shocked for a moment before collecting himself, "My son will do as I say."

"You can't force two people apart just because you are afraid of how different they are. If Adrien doesn't want to be with me, and not because you simply won't 'allow it', then I will respect his wish no matter how much it hurts me." She repeated what he had said to her earlier, knowing in her heart that it was true for her too, "I would be miserable for the rest of my life, if it meant seeing him happy."

She stood, placing her hands on the desk in front of her, "I gave him up once already, knowing I wasn't good enough for him, knowing that I probably wouldn't ever be." She said it sternly, holding Gabriel's eyes, "But, I will love him more than anyone else ever could. I will find a way to make sure he knows it each and every day for the rest of his life. No matter what chains come with it."

Her voice was strong. She wanted to make sure he understood that she had no intention of backing down, "I will not, willingly lose him again."

She held stares with Gabriel for a long time, both of them ignoring the sudden knock on the door. She stood firm, refusing to let him win.

She was not going to lose Adrien, not even to his father.

No.

Never again.

Gabriel's voice was annoyed, but amused, "You are as passionate as you are stubborn it seems, and you don't fall to others under words alone. Adrien needs some of that in his life. He gives in to others far too quickly because he still has this naïve notion to see good in others even when it is not there."

She told him calmly, "I'll never let anyone take advantage of him. Not even you."

Gabriel actually smirked, "I might like you a little after all Marinette."

Marinette smiled at him, "I'll prove you wrong about me one day."

Gabriel conceded, "I look forward to that day. Come in Adrien."

The door opened and she turned to him, smiling brightly. He looked relieved to see her, asking as he approached the desk, "Is everything all right?"

She nodded, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, "Yes, it's great actually."

Gabriel told him evenly, "Adrien, meet the youngest designer _Gabriel_ has ever had."

Adrien looked straight at her with wide eyes, "You are going to work for my father?"

She nodded, but seeing his worry asked as her smile fell, "Unless, you think it's a bad idea."

His eyes brightened as he hugged her tightly, "I think that's amazing!"

Gabriel cleared his throat and Adrien immediately let go of her, blushing as he stepped back, "Sorry."

Gabriel sighed, "While I am not in complete agreement with this pairing, I wish to see where it leads. However, on the matter of that picture already circulating,"

"Wait, you aren't going to stop me from being with her?" Adrien asked as he stared at his father like he had no idea who he was anymore.

Gabriel was glaring at him sternly, "Not at the moment. As I was saying however, that circulating picture needs to be dealt with. I suggest you put something out tonight or first thing in the morning from your official account. Under public eye, there is no relationship right now, period. This will remain fact until at least after the Spring Showcase."

Adrien said it angrily, "That is over six months from now. You can't just expect me to,"

"Adrien it's okay." She told him softly, putting her hand on his arm as she saw him starting to get angry.

"No it's not. I don't want to hide it. I'm tired of hiding it." He told her sounding frustrated, "All I ever do is keep things down and I'm sick of it."

"It's just in public, and it's not forever. We'll make it work, and we'll be okay, I promise." She told him gently, squeezing his hand in assurance.

He held her eyes, but she stayed firm. She knew the instant he gave in, "I trust you."

She breathed a sigh of relief and Gabriel told him, "You can state that the girl in the picture with you is an up-coming new designer at _Gabriel_ that you were simply talking to about the job. The relationship is platonic, and you were trying to ease her anxiety because of your close age. No more, no less."

Adrien nodded, "I guess it's mostly the truth." What he didn't add out loud was that while somewhat true, there was that big fat lie thrown in there that he wanted to take out and Cataclysm. This was just another explosion to add to the others.

Typical.

Marinette kept Adrien's hand as she asked Gabriel, "Was there anything else sir?"

Gabriel said it evenly, "No. You both may go. Your paperwork should be ready for you when you leave."

Adrien pulled Marinette with him out of the office, refusing to let go of her hand. The second the elevator doors closed he asked, "Are you okay? He didn't try to bully you did he?"

She shook her head, "Not really, but let's talk about it tonight okay?"

Adrien nodded, saying it knowingly, "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

She smiled at him, saying it like a promise, "We'll figure this out Adrien."

He sighed heavily, "Eiffel Tower, nine o'clock?"

She kissed his cheek, "It's a date kitty."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to be shorter than the rest, but I am planning on getting chapter seven out after that in the next few days. Feel free to comment and review! You guys always make my day!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	6. Nooroo's Hope

**Hey everyone! This chapter is short but its an interlude of things to come!**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :)**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot. :)**

**Nooroo's Hope**

* * *

Gabriel watched his son practically drag Marinette out of his office, the door closing with a small snap behind them. Ever since their big argument last year, Adrien had done his best to start separating from him. Not that it mattered. They would come back together once Emilie returned. Gabriel had no doubt about this.

He asked plainly, "That was the girl from this morning, wasn't it Nooroo?"

Nooroo flew into sight, nodding sadly, "Yes Master."

"How does a teenage girl of sixteen have the ability to combat the power of a Miraculous? No one is incapable of being positive all the time, teenagers especially, so what is it about her that makes her different?" Gabriel mused.

Nooroo frowned, his voice staying soft, "Master I did try to tell you. She was protecting someone she cared about, and that was enough to let her combat my," Gabriel glared at him, "combat, your power."

"I could feel her anger. She should have turned. If that damn Chat Noir hadn't interfered, I know she would have brought me those Miraculous. I could feel her strength without the influence of the akuma. She is going to be the key to getting the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. I'm sure of it."

Nooroo tried to explain again, "But her anger wasn't negative, it stemmed from protection. It will take a drastic fall of that girl's emotions for an akuma to overtake her."

Gabriel huffed, staring out of the large window, "Or a stronger akuma. I called it back to me, so adding more power to it will fully infect her. Correct?"

Nooroo said it worried, "It may Master, especially if her emotions are down as well."

Gabriel smirked, "Taking her on as a designer, putting restrictions on her to be with my son, not allowing them to be seen together in public, she will fall under all of the stress. If not in sadness, then in frustration she will fall. Adding to the lies around her will trigger her demise. If that doesn't work, I'm sure I can use Adrien against her to meet the same end. It is only a matter of time."

Nooroo stayed silent, wishing Gabriel would understand that gaining the Miraculous of Chaos and Creation wasn't the answer. Gaining them would fulfill his wish it was true, but the cost would be too great. He had seen first hand how those wishes backfired, never working out the way they should. Misusing the Butterfly Miraculous was going to cost Gabriel everything if he wasn't careful.

Gabriel was still unmoving at the window, no doubt waiting to see Adrien and Marinette leaving the building.

Nooroo stared at the door knowing the truth of what he felt earlier. Adrien and Marinette were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Both heroes and their greatest enemy had all been in one room, mere feet from one another, but this was information he would keep from his Master at all costs. He needed those kids to be safe if he was ever going to have a chance to get out of Gabriel's hands.

He felt the sadness overcome him as he sighed to himself, the longing building in his throat.

Plagg and Tikki had been so close just now. Their extremely positive energy had been a relief after all the negativity Gabriel forced him to use instead.

He missed the other kwami's fiercely, and it caused the loneliness in his chest to echo deeper than a hollow canyon. He was happy that the Ladybug and Black Cat chosen had come together. Truly he was. It would make them stronger, and strength was something they needed if they were going to stop Gabriel in time.

If it weren't for Gabriel's orders, he could have at least said something to them, to give them even a clue that he was here, to warn them. He knew that Gabriel's son would be wounded deeply, learning that his father had been behind the chaos all this time.

The Black Cat was an incredibly strong, courageous and loyal creature, but they were also prone to solitude when in despair. He hoped that Tikki's bug, with her fierce protectiveness, and warm heart, would be able to keep Plagg's kitten from falling completely. Adrien was going to need her when the truth came out.

The poor boy.

One good thing about this situation was Marinette's ability to fight back. He was glad that having the Ladybug Miraculous on her for so long had given Marinette the ability to fight back the power of another kwami, even on her own. The other good thing was that Adrien was with her, and the Black Cat's love for Ladybug would further help protect her from Hawkmoth.

Nooroo hoped it would be enough.

It had to be.

"It's time to go Nooroo. I have work to do." Gabriel ordered.

"Yes Master." Nooroo flew into his usual hiding place, hoping Gabriel would let his son have a few days of true happiness.

It was vain hope, but he hoped all the same.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next couple of chapters are already written, I just have to edit them when I get the chance, but with work it may be closer to Thursday or Friday. But don't fret they are on the way!**

**As always feel free to review and comment! I love your feedback!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	7. At the Eiffel Tower

**Hey everyone! Thank you guys for all the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**An author's note: **

**I don't usually do this but I wanted to take the time out to clarify a few things about why I set up the story the way I did after a few PMs that I've received. This story_ is_ set three years forward from the show. I know in _The Pharaoh_ episode Alya talks about Ladybug dropping a tenth grade history book, so in theory they should be out of high school by now. I just wanted to let you guys know that I did look up the French Education system as I was writing this.**

**I try to be thorough when I write so that there aren't too many inconsistencies, and honestly I was a bit confused too on where exactly they would be in three years. The show refers to the kids being in collége which is actually the middle school section which stops at 9th grade. The high school section is called Lycée, where students learn more advanced things and most of the time start working on a trade of their choice. I have also found that the show refers to the current ages of the kids being thirteen, fourteen as of the _Befana_ episode(Marinette's birthday). Which is a little odd given what I had found about the French school system.**

**So I sort of combined what was there with real life. A three year jump wouldn't put them as being out of school at the age of sixteen/seventeen. It would put them at being juniors or around 11th grade if you follow the American school system. (Not sure how the other school systems around the world numericalize their grading systems so bare with me.)**

**I hope this gives you guys a little insight into where I was coming from and where my thought process is. If there is any other confusion, or you guys catch anything else you feel is off, don't hesitate to PM me. I try to reply same day, but if not I do always at least respond! And I'll try to fix any of those mistakes before posting anything new ^-^**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :)**

**Okay, enough of that, on with the show! Enjoy!**

**At the Eiffel Tower**

* * *

He rubbed the back of his neck with a heavy sigh, waiting for his Lady to arrive. The chaos of the day was finally sinking in. He had felt it starting earlier, the second he watched Marinette disappear across the street and into the bakery. The afternoon had been warm, but watching her disappear like that had turned him cold.

It had put dangerous thoughts into his head. Dangerous questions. What if that was the last time he ever saw her? Had he told her that he loved her when she walked off, or had he thought it to himself? Did she truly understand yet how much he actually loved her? Would he ever get the chance to prove how much he love he had for her? What if working for his father became too much? What if the pressure's of being with him became too much? And, what if one day, she stopped loving him back?

He knew those questions were something that never should have crossed his mind, but his father tended to put that kind of doubt in his heart from his sheer presence alone. Question after question had been rattling through his head all afternoon. Once he got home and finally got upstairs to the oppressive silence of his room, that was when the panic attack really started. He had gotten better about keeping them down but this had been slowly building.

With the cool night air constricting around him from where his feet were dangling dangerously off of the Eiffel Tower, he felt his chest begin to tighten.

No. This was not happening. Not while being precariously perched at the top of an extremely tall monument.

He got onto himself sternly out loud, "You are not going to panic Adrien. It is going to be okay. Marinette isn't going anywhere. She loves you, really loves you, for you. She isn't going to suddenly disappear one day. Your father isn't going to drown her in designs so she doesn't have time for you."

He put both hands to the top of his head and closed his eyes tightly, "She will make time for you, you know that. Get yourself together."

He could feel his breathing pick up speed. Crap, this wasn't working, "Hawkmoth is never going to take her. You aren't going to let that happen. Your bad luck isn't going to cause the world to explode around her too. You are going to make sure she stays safe because you are Chat Noir. And Chat Noir would never let anything hurt his lady. Right? Head in the game. Just focus. You aren't going to lose her. You aren't."

He felt the stupid tears in his eyes as he crouched into himself where he was sitting, staggering breath's making it impossible to get another word out. He pressed his clenched fists against his ribcage, feeling his claws start to dig through his leather and prickling into the soft skin of his hands.

"Hey Kitty. Don't tell me you're sleeping like that. I know they say cat's can nap anywhere, but this is going too far even for you." Ladybug gave a slight laugh, but the sound went silent when he didn't move.

Right now, he physically couldn't get his body to respond at all. Every part of him felt like it was under attack from the inside.

"Adrien?" Her concerned voice was closer, and he could swear he felt something touching his back.

He felt a vice grip go around him, her voice soft and soothing in his ear, "I've got you kitty. It's going to be okay. I'm here. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

She started rubbing soft circles at the small of his back, her head resting just over his shoulder blade. Her other hand started rubbing his arm gently back and forth when her other hand stilled, "Slowly, breathe slowly with me, come on kitty."

He followed her voice, trying to match her calm breathing. It took a few minutes, but for every breath in she took, he breathed out. He felt his muscle's start to loosen as she switched motions from his back to his arm and back again. Carefully she lifted him up, but he didn't get far before she pulled him into her arms where his head was resting over her heart. Her arms tightened around him, her hand moving to the soft spot at the nape of his neck, starting small circles there this time.

The comforting motion sent a tremble through his body, making her hold him tighter, "I've got you kitty. I've got you."

He let her warm, sweet scent overwhelm him completely the way only she could. He tried to keep his face buried in her shoulder, muttering it softly, "I'm okay."

She said it instantly, her voice sad, "No you aren't."

He really was starting to feel better, and forced himself to sit up again. One glance at her eyes had him looking away from her in shame. She looked like she was on the verge of tears herself, the pain shining in her eyes was clear to see. He couldn't believe he had let it take over like that, and now his bugaboo was sitting here worrying about him. He had to push it down. Just like everything else.

"Chat, it has been a really long time since your last panic attack, but they have never been this bad." She lifted up his hand with a frown so he could see the small spots of blood from where his claws had broken through the skin.

"What is going on?" She pleaded for an answer, putting her hand on his arm when he refused to look back at her.

"It's nothing. I'll be okay Bug." He tried to assure her and himself, putting on his brightest model smile. Not that he was very convincing when his voice cracked at the end like that. He couldn't let that doubt spill over onto her. He didn't need to add to her stress by having her carry his too. The akuma that had gotten away was still out there somewhere, no doubt waiting for the slightest change in her emotion to try to take over again.

"Do you really think after all this time, that I don't know you better than that?" She said shakily, her hand tightening slightly on his arm.

He put his hand over hers, trying to be teasing, "I don't know, you were oblivious to me the past year."

He immediately regretted his comment, seeing the tears in her eyes falling freely as she stared at him in hurt, "Don't do that! You can't just shut down on me after something like that! You think I don't know how much I hurt you? That I didn't have to watch the light in your eyes dim when you looked at me, or that I had to pretend not to hear the disappointment in your voice when I didn't go to lunch with you guys? That I didn't have to force myself away from you whenever you were upset, regretting every step, and every silent question, when all I wanted was to make sure you were okay but knowing I couldn't when I knew you hated me?!"

He stared at her stunned, "I never,"

"The second I started going out with someone else you pushed me away even further!" She said louder than she meant to, her tirade coming out unfiltered, "You didn't talk to me for months! Every time Luka's name was mentioned you scoffed angrily, or started snapping at anyone who spoke to you. I heard you tell Nino that you hated that I chose Luka over you, more than once. That's when I knew you hated me and I couldn't keep letting my feelings,"

He kissed her strongly, forcing her to stop. He couldn't let her keep going, or they were both going to end up a panicked mess before the night was done.

She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as she kept her hands twisted firmly in the ends of his hair to stop him from pulling away.

He let his forehead fall against hers when they broke apart, the need for actual air the only reason they parted, but he didn't let her move an inch away from him.

He told her instantly as he got a little air back into his lungs, "I never, ever, hated you. I got angry because I was jealous, and I was angrier with myself because if I hadn't been such a blind idiot you wouldn't have spent two years suffering because of me. I feel like, after everything, I don't," he let his forehead fall to her shoulder, "I don't deserve you. Watching you walk away from me this afternoon, the second you disappeared into the bakery, all of those bad thoughts crept in. What if you started pushing me away because of work? What if the stress was too much and you couldn't handle being with me anymore?" His voice was shaking, "Or even worse, what if I was too late to protect you one day? What would I do if I never got to see your bright smile ever again? Or be able to see the ocean sparkle in your eyes when you look at me?"

He held her stare, wiping the tears from her face, "What if one day, you disappeared, and I never got to see you again? What would I do if you were taken out of my life? Would I survive? Could I survive?"

She waited for a minute, letting the ambience of the late night noises of Paris calm them again.

She ran his hand through his hair once, "So, that's what triggered the panic attack huh?"

He nodded reluctantly, admitting it simply because it was her, "My father tends to bring out the worst in me."

She linked her fingers with his, telling him easily, "You aren't going to scare me away that easily kitty. Yes, working for your father is going to be stressful, but I am going to be doing something I love to do so it is going to be worth it. Given the restriction of being out of the public eye," she sighed heavily, "it's going to be hard, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't going to hate it but I am."

"We both are." Chat said bitterly.

"We've been dancing circles around each other for three years, a few more months won't hurt." She smiled at him, trying to be light, "And who knows, maybe we'll have perfected the waltz by then."

Chat chuckled in his chest, a real smile finally finding its way back to the surface. "The waltz, a tango, a fox-trot, a salsa, we'll have dancing hands down, or rather, feet down." He told her, wiggling his eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smirk, "You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot bugaboo." He said easily with flirty eyes.

She pushed his arm but it only made him laugh again before he asked a little more seriously, "Do you think we should tell anyone that we are together?"

She looked down, shaking her head, "No. The less people know, the less likely it will get out."

"What about your parents? Or Nino and Alya?" He asked curious, already knowing that he would go along with whatever she wanted to do.

"Since your dad knows, I think we should be okay telling my mom and dad. I know they would keep the secret because they wouldn't want anything to come back and hurt us." She admitted it, wanting to see his reaction, "I know they love you already too. My dad constantly asked about you whenever Luka came to pick me up, no matter how many times maman told him to stop."

She said it rolling her eyes. "Yet maman was constantly asking about you too whenever papa wasn't around."

Chat's eyes sparkled, his tail flicking back and forth excitedly as his ears shot up, "They really asked about me?"

She nodded, smiling at him, "Yes, they did. They even asked Alya one day because my constant response was I don't know. She always told them you were good, just working too hard and being stressed out. Nothing new."

His smile brightened, "I really do love your parents you know. They are two of the nicest people on the entire planet."

"I think so too." She said softly before sighing slightly, "With Nino and Alya, I'm worried that Alya may get a little, over-excited. She may not do it on purpose, but if she knows, she's more than likely going to blurt it out at the worst possible time."

Chat rubbed the back of his neck, "And as much as I trust Nino not to say anything, the only person he can't keep secrets from is Alya. She would know in that magic way she has that he is hiding something and he would tell her the second the question was out of her."

He sighed heavily, "Okay. We don't tell anyone but your parents. In school and out in public we stick to the story that we are," it looked like it was physically hurting him to say it, "just, friends. Ugh, that word is like a curse."

She giggled, causing a confused look from Chat. She used to think that a lot when she was still hiding her feelings from him, so hearing him say it out loud was more than ironic. She shook her head, not bothering to explain, "It's nothing. You were saying."

He didn't look the least bit convinced, but kept going anyways, "I spoke with Nathalie earlier. My father wants to keep you a secret until after the Spring Showcase too. He doesn't want any other companies trying to poach you. Everyone in the company will be signing a non-disclosure in the morning that your name is not be leaked under any circumstance or legal action will immediately be taken. I told Nathalie I would call you in the morning and we could go together to sign them. On paper, and in interviews, you are going to be known as his 'Lucky Charm'."

Chat rolled his eyes and she said it playfully shocked, "I thought you'd love that one, given the irony."

"That's why it's not funny. This was another thing I sort of wanted to talk about tonight too. My father showing up at that photo shoot wasn't a coincidence. From the second I saw him, I haven't been able to shake the gut feeling that something more is going on."

"He did talk to me about the picture before you got to the office, wanting to know basically where my feelings for you were and to let me know where he stood. If you have a gut feeling though, we shouldn't ignore it. I trust your instincts Chat. You are hardly ever wrong." She finally told him.

"Plagg thinks I'm just too stressed out over the day in general, and he could be right but I don't know. I'm uneasy when I think about you being alone with him at any time. Maybe because I know nothing good will come of it. I don't know." He said, looking out into the city.

"We'll figure it out, and if it makes you feel better, I'll try to avoid being alone with him as much as possible." She promised.

"That would make me feel better." Chat was trying to hide his worry, but the question slipped out of him anyways, "When he asked about us, what did you tell him?"

"That I love you." She started simply, "That I knew I wasn't good enough for you and probably wouldn't ever be, but that nothing was going to keep me from being with you unless you yourself made that choice. I told him I would never willingly let you go again. He told me I was as passionate as I was stubborn, and seems to think you are naïve when it comes to people." She smiled when she saw him frown, "So I warned him that I wouldn't let anyone take advantage of you, not even him."

His jaw dropped for an instance before he laughed uncontrollably, "Oh man, I bet he was shocked to all hell. I don't think anyone has ever actually had the guts to threaten the great Gabriel Agreste. No wonder he was okay with us being together, somewhat. You make miracles happen bugaboo."

She shrugged, "I meant it. I know your relationship with him isn't the best, and even though that is not something I want to get in the middle of," her voice took on a fierce protectiveness that warmed Chat's heart, "I am also not going to stand there and take him treating you badly in silence. No one is going to get away with that while I'm around, period."

He hugged her suddenly, making her give a short squeal from the sudden movement, "One day, I am going to be worthy of someone like you."

She hugged him gently, "You already are."

He pulled back, and for once he was the one wearing the blush, making her smile more.

"One last thing." Chat said sadly.

She nodded, knowing where he was going, "The akuma."

He nodded, "I've been keeping an eye out for it all day, but I haven't found it anywhere."

She let her legs hang over the edge and Chat followed her movement, their thigh's touching comfortably as he took her hand.

"I looked too but I got nothing, even on the way here. Do you think Hawkmoth called it back to him?" She mused out loud.

"It's possible, but why? What would have made him call it back instead of using that negativity on someone else?" Chat asked with a frown.

"I don't know, to wait it out until my emotion's train wreck? That way there is no chance of the akuma getting purified before then." She tried.

"But it's not like he couldn't always create another one." Chat reminded her.

She pursed her lips, trying to think but not coming up with any good answers. "If we don't find the akuma soon, it means there is something we are missing. Tikki, spots off."

Chat instantly put his arm around her back to keep her steady, his fear of her falling from this height without being powered up making his movement subconscious. Nothing more than pure instinct.

Tikki floated down and sat on Marinette's knee as she asked, "What do you think Tikki? Can Nooroo do anything with an akuma that hasn't been purified?"

Tikki nodded, "He can. Nooroo's powers are based on emotion, you both know this already." They nodded and Tikki continued, "Akuma's aren't supposed to be negative. They are supposed to be a positive driving force to give others abilities in order to protect or save those they care about. Hawkmoth has distorted this by giving them powers for revenge and to hurt others instead."

Tikki crossed her arms and sighed, "One thing Plagg and I were talking about this morning was what you are questioning now, about why the akuma would have simply disappeared. Even we haven't felt it all day, so I think you are right Marinette. I think the akuma is back with Hawkmoth."

"What could Nooroo do with it in that state though?" Chat asked starting to look extremely worried.

"This isn't something that happens very often but, sometimes after an akuma leaves a person, that person's emotional imprint stays with that particular akuma." Tikki explained.

She understood right away, "So because I fought him off, and the akuma wasn't purified, it carries my emotional imprint."

Chat seemed to be catching on too, "So that means that even if he wanted to, he can't use that particular akuma on someone else because its effect wouldn't hold as well. Almost as if that akuma right now seemingly belongs strictly to Marinette."

Tikki nodded, "Unfortunately."

"But that's good right? That means that he can't akumatize anyone else in the meantime." Chat said sounding hopeful.

"Right now, we aren't sure if he is capable of controlling more than one akuma at a time, so we can't assume that he can't." Tikki told him sadly. "I know Nooroo can recognize an imprint if he comes across that person, and I know that he can increase the akuma's power if necessary once it is with him again."

Marinette struggled to get it out, "So, that means that, Hawkmoth could make that imprinted akuma stronger, so that next time,"

Chat said it in horror, "You won't be able to fight him off."

Tikki said it carefully, "That would be my guess."

Marinette shook her head, feeling Chat's arm tightening around her, "We have to stay calm. That may be his plan, but we don't know for sure. The only thing we can do is keep an eye out for it, and purify it before it gets that far. I'll have to be really good about keeping my emotions under control but,"

"Given everything that happened today alone, are you going to be okay handling all of this?" Chat asked her with a frown.

She tried to smile at him, "I'm going to do my best. That's all I can do."

Chat put his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, "I'm not going to let Hawkmoth take you from me. I will protect you. I promise."

She closed her eyes, feeling her heart swell in loving comfort, "I know you will kitty. As long as you are at my side, I'm not afraid of anything."

He let out a small chuckle, "Then is there a slight _pawsibility_ that you'll go with me to see that new horror movie that just came out?"

She instantly tightened up, ignoring the awful pun, and said it seriously putting her arms as a cross in the air, "Not going to happen, no cat-tails about it."

They both started to laugh, finally easing out of all of the tension. Marinette turning back into Ladybug so they could do a quick patrol run since they were out.

The night was quiet, and there was no sign of the akuma, much to their dismay.

As they kissed goodnight and separated, they both unknowingly filled with the same sense of love and comfort as they headed home. They weren't alone anymore. They had each other, in more ways than one. Tikki and Plagg felt this instant change happening between them, and knew that their connection had gotten stronger.

Both kwami's shared a silent moment of joy to themselves as their chosen drifted off to sleep. This was a hurdle they had been trying to get over for three years. Complete openness, and true acceptance of each other, despite their flaws. It was the first step towards the power they were going to need to stop Hawkmoth, before it was too late.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and review! Your feedback makes my day!**

**The next chapter will be coming soon, so don't fret!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	8. That was unexpected

**Hey everyone! Thank you guys for all the reviews, favs and follows! All of the positive feedback is really keeping me on my game with this story!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :) Enjoy!**

**That was unexpected**

* * *

Walking to school, Alya was chatting away happily in her ear Monday morning about her date with Nino over the weekend.

"I swear, there is something wrong with that boy Marinette." Alya said heavily.

Marinette just giggled, "Yeah, but you love him anyways. I'm glad you guys had a good weekend. I told you I would have just brought you guys down."

Alya asked her softly, "How are you feeling, after the breakup?"

Marinette tried to smile, "Really Alya I'm fine. Thanks for giving me the weekend to myself. I really needed it."

She had finally managed to call Alya on Saturday to let her know about the breakup. Alya had wanted to rally the girls and have a sleepover so she could get over it, but she hadn't wanted to ruin Alya's date. It had taken some convincing but Alya had relented, letting her spend the weekend alone once she told her that the breakup had been mutual.

She tried not to smirk. Well, she had mostly been alone. She had spent most of Saturday with Adrien at _Gabriel_, being introduced simply as Gabriel's 'Lucky Charm'. The ones who already knew her name had taken a liking to Jean-Luc's nickname instead, calling her Little Mouse. Adrien thought that nickname in particular was hilarious.

He was the Chat, and she was the 'little mouse' that he had finally caught. All she could do was stare at him angrily every time he laughed, because she couldn't explain why he thought it was so funny. Her immediate response to people every time he snickered after hearing the nickname became – Ignore him.

Alya grabbed her hand, telling her a little worried, "I told Nino about the breakup, and the girls. So I'm sure,"

"Adrien knows already Alya." She said with a heavy sigh.

Alya's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Why do you sound so sure?"

"He called to ask if I was okay, and asked if I needed anything." She said simply. It technically wasn't a lie. He had asked her how she was doing Saturday when he picked her up, and if he could do anything to make things better.

"Tell me you didn't blow him off." Alya asked seriously.

She said it gently, "No. We talked for a little bit, but I told you already Alya, I can't love Adrien more than I already do." Also not a lie, but she was going to let Alya take that statement however she wanted. Alya was clearly not happy with her response, no doubt hoping she would jump at the chance to be with Adrien.

They walked into the building, seeing a few of their classmates standing around in a loose circle. Adrien's voice lifted above them all angrily, "I already told you guys to drop it! Marinette and I are just friends!"

She and Alya froze in place, seeing Nino hit Adrien's arm with the back of his hand.

Adrien's eyes went straight to her, and she saw the frustration on his face instantly.

She walked up to the group, Alya only a step behind her in support. She asked everyone seriously, "What is going on? Why are you guys badgering Adrien?"

Rose asked her first, "Is it true you broke up with Luka this weekend?"

She nodded, "It was mutual. We were just, going in separate directions. I don't get what that has to do with Adrien."

Ivan said it sheepishly, "We just all thought, you know, you guys,"

Adrien turned to Ivan immediately, thoroughly shutting him up. She sighed, knowing this was no doubt what was driving him insane, "Adrien and I are friends, that's all."

He looked back at her, forcing a small smile, "That's what I've been telling them for ten minutes. How are you?"

She smiled at him, "I'm okay. It was a long weekend."

She grabbed Alya's hand, "See you guys in class." She pulled Alya with her, wishing she could have said good morning to Adrien the way she had wanted to.

She let go of Alya's hand as they entered the locker room, Alya looking at her in disappointment, "No stuttering, no falling over your feet, actual eye contact, complete sentences, who are you and what have you done with Marinette?"

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her books, "I haven't been that bad in a long time Alya. Adrien and I are friends, we just, needed some distance. It was good for both of us."

Alya's eyes shot up, "It sounds like you two did more than talk for a few minutes."

Her hand froze on her book but she played it off, "Alya stop. This isn't your chance to set your ship to sail." She was too late for that anyways. That ship hadn't just sailed. It was halfway across the Atlantic by now.

Alya smirked wickedly, "I think it's the perfect time."

"You love me right?" She asked, looking Alya in the eyes. Alya's face fell, "Of course I do."

She put a hand on her shoulder, "Then please, don't push this. Tell the others to leave Adrien alone too. We have been through a lot, neither of us needs this right now."

Alya sighed heavily, "I want you to be happy girl. Adrien will make you happy, I know it."

She smiled at her, "I'm sure he would, but right now, we just, need time."

Alya hugged her tightly, "All right. I'll get everyone to back off." Alya held her at arms length and stared into her eyes hard, "But the second you are ready I am going to make it happen."

She laughed, "Whatever you say Alya. Come on. I finally broke my string of being late. I really don't want to start that again."

There was a loud crash that shook the building. Alya groaned, "Oh no, not another akuma. It's too early for this. If I leave to get footage I am going to be late for sure." Alya was tapping her phone in her hand, "It's totally going to be worth it. You stay here and don't go out Marinette!"

Alya disappeared into the hall and she laughed slightly, "Tikki," Tikki flew out of her purse and sighed, "That Alya will never change."

"Not in a million years. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette called.

Once she was transformed she took off out of the window, heading towards the where the sounds of crashing was coming from.

Looks like Hawkmoth could control two akuma's at a time after all.

"Good morning m'lady, since I didn't get to say it earlier."

Chat Noir was running next to her, an annoyed expression on his face that made her smile, "Good morning kitty. I almost don't even want to know how all that happened this morning."

He let a small growl escape his lips, "I was bombarded the second I walked in the doors. Apparently EVERYONE knows you broke up with Luka, but didn't think I had been told yet. They were all very willing to let me know."

She giggled, "Sorry mon chaton."

He sighed, "It will get better. For now, at least we need to deal with, what the hell is that thing?"

What looked like an extremely large Grim Reaper, scythe and hooded cloak and all, was towering over the people running from it. The woman had long white hair spilling out of the hood over her shoulders. While the top of her face had a grey tinge, her eye make-up was all black. The bottom half of her face and nose looked like it belonged to a skeleton. It was sort of creepy.

The large red bladed, black scythe wasn't physically hurting anyone it seemed, but they watched in horror as large black spots appeared on the chest of anyone who got hit. Those people then stood there motionless, their skin taking on a pasty color of grey as if they were getting extremely sick, extremely fast. Not a single person had any sort of expression on their face.

They heard a sad, female voice echoing around them, "I am Void. Ladybug and Chat Noir, come out and give me your miraculous, or all of Paris will suffer the void in their hearts."

Chat mumbled it, "It's always the same with these akuma. No originality."

She sent her yo-yo out, catching the scythe before she could swing it again towards a lady and what appeared to be her son. Chat jumped down in front of them, baton in hand, "Well, we have ourselves a grim situation here m'lady."

She pulled back on the scythe with a groan as Void struggled to swing again, "Chat focus!"

The lady and her son ran off. The reaper pulled her forward in a surge of strength. She managed to steady herself on a light post, dropping to the ground lightly.

"You don't have to do this. We can help you!" Ladybug tried, seeing Chat Noir get thrown back away from them.

Void turned and looked at her, Hawkmoth's energy glowing around her hot-coal eyes, "No one can help me. He left don't you understand? That hole in my heart will never be filled!"

Ladybug dodged the attacks, trying to talk her down when she saw that Chat Noir was pulling a few people out of a flipped car, "I know it hurts, but Hawkmoth isn't trying to help you. Letting that void consume you isn't going to make things better."

She caught the scythe in her yo-yo again, keeping it from being used for the moment. She used the light post to help keep her grip, using the poles leverage to her advantage.

"What would you know?" Void started, "You're Ladybug, you have your precious Chat Noir with you. You have no idea what it's like to watch someone you love disappear in front of you, but I can change that." Void threatened.

She felt fear in her heart, seeing four smaller scythe's leaving Void's other hand. She couldn't move. She was still holding the scythe down.

"CHAT NOIR!" She screamed. He turned back to the fight, his baton going up in front of him. There was the sound of metal on metal, until the sound of Chat Noir groaning in pain froze her to the spot.

She could swear she heard Hawkmoth's voice, "Ladybug is frozen, take her Miraculous while you have the chance Void!"

Void lifted the scythe, pulling her away from the light post suddenly and clearing her head.

"Ladybug, let go!" Chat told her panicked.

Void closed the gap faster by lifting the scythe into the air quickly, but ended up sending her flying at Chat Noir who caught her easily before they slammed back into a wall.

She heard his wheezing gasp as the air escaped his lungs, "Chat! Chat are you okay?"

He nodded, still struggling to breathe as they stayed hidden behind a few cars, "That thing, is strong."

She saw the wound on his arm and he told her softly, "I'm all right. It's just a scratch." He winced as he put his hand over it, and even though the wound wasn't as bad as she had thought, he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"You say that but your face says otherwise." She said trying not to let her voice shake.

He pulled one of the scythe's out from the holder on his belt, "I think these ones are meant to amplify whatever pain you have. Since my emotional turmoil is mostly under control, it's amplifying the physical one."

He touched her face gently, "I'm all right. It's my fault for not being fast enough. I can manage until we finish this."

She nodded, "Okay, just be careful kitty." She peered over the top of the car and told him hushed, "See if you can spot where the akuma is Chat."

"What about the other trapped people? I didn't get to everyone." He told her, pointing in the other direction.

"I'll try to get them clear. Can you,"

Chat nodded, giving her his wide Chat Noir grin, "One killer distraction coming up." He took off towards the akuma, and even though she felt the urge to throw her yo-yo at his head for that one, she shook it off. She ran towards where the few people were trapped between the reaper and a bus blocking the road. She managed to get everyone clear of the area, but one guy stopped her before she could take off to help Chat Noir, "Ladybug, that lady, I saw her saying goodbye to her husband before he took off in a taxi. He gave her a rose and I'm pretty sure I saw the akuma fly into it."

She smiled in relief, "Thank you. We'll get this fixed, just stay safe okay?"

The guy nodded and she took off, seeing what was about to happen. Chat Noir was trying to get up off of the ground. The giant scythe was swinging straight towards him. She threw her yo-yo on instinct, watching it wrap around Chat's arm, and pulled as hard as she could. The scythe missed him by inches as he landed directly in front of her, looking up at her with amused eyes, "Oh hey m'lady. Not my time to go yet huh?"

She warned him sternly, "If you don't stop that right now. The akuma is in a rose." She helped him get back to his feet and he told her with a nod, "There is a rose wrapped at the base of the sickle. We are going to have to get it out of her hands somehow."

"Here kitty, kitty. Let me take the pain out of your heart, and leave the numbness of the void." Void's sad voice echoed around them.

Chat grabbed Ladybug by the waist and pole-vaulted them straight into the air and onto the nearest rooftop before telling her, "That scythe is pulling out all of the emotions in what it hits. That's what those black spots are, and why the people she already hit aren't responding to anything going on. Tell me you have a plan."

She shook her head, "Not yet. Lucky Charm!"

A small box dropped into her hands. She saw the little key on the front and turned it, hearing a few seconds of music start, "A music box?"

Chat raised an eyebrow, "What are we supposed to do with that?"

She looked around, seeing a police officer with a megaphone in his hand that became covered in the ladybug pattern.

She smiled, "I have an idea. Be ready to Cataclysm that rose the second that scythe drops to the ground."

Chat nodded, "I'll try to keep her busy a little longer." They separated quickly, Chat calling out to her, "Hey reaper, don't you know that scythes are really cliché?"

Void swung at Chat who twirled his baton like a shield to block it as she struck over and over again.

Ladybug asked the officer for the megaphone, which he happily gave her. She wound the music box until it wouldn't go anymore. She clicked the megaphone on and let the key go, the music of the box amplified into the air around them. Ladybug recognized it after a second. It was 'Music of the Night' from The Phantom of the Opera.

Void stopped mid-swing, looking over at her, "That song," the scythe fell out of her hand as she stood in shock and Chat was ready, "Cataclysm!"

He caught the scythe where the rose was just as it fell. The akuma flew into the air and Ladybug caught it quickly, "No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

She let the butterfly go, smiling at it, "Bye-bye little butterfly."

She threw the music box up into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magical little ladybugs returned everyone to normal, including the now very pretty young blonde who was on her knees between them. Ladybug and Chat Noir both rushed over to her, Ladybug kneeling next to her, "Ma'am, you okay?"

She looked confused, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, what happened?"

Chat Noir handed her the rose that was beside her, "You were akumatized, but everything is okay now."

She took the rose from Chat Noir, smiling at it sadly, "I'm so sorry. My husband is going on a business trip and won't be back for six months. Watching him disappear in the taxi, it put a giant hole in my heart."

Ladybug helped her stand with a smile, "We understand, and know that none of this was your fault. He may be out of reach for now, but it won't be forever."

Chat nodded, "Maybe you should give him a call, that might help you feel better, just to hear his voice."

The woman nodded and they passed her on to the police.

They smiled at each other, holding out their fists and saying it together, "Pound it."

"How's your arm?" She asked, turning him sideways to see for herself anyways before he could respond.

"Your little ladybugs fixed me nicely." He said, telling her softly, "Bug, it wasn't your fault. You were busy."

She felt her lip tremble, "It sure doesn't feel that way."

Chat lifted her eyes to his, "It was not, your fault." He said sternly.

She nodded, and he moved his hand, glancing to the side, "No camera's just yet. Thankfully."

Her earrings went off first and she told him as her eyes widened, "We have to get back to school."

They both took off quickly, heading to opposite sides of the school to transform back.

She walked out of the girls' locker room, realizing that the school was empty already. They must have evacuated.

Her phone went off and she answered right away, "Adrien, the school's empty."

"I noticed. Nino sent me a text asking where I was and telling me that because the akuma was so close they canceled morning classes. They are going to pick up again after lunch. I'm heading out of the library right now, where are you?"

She watched the library doors open and answered with a laugh, "Turn right."

He instantly looked over and smiled, hanging up the phone, "Well, fancy meeting you here."

She nudged his arm with hers, making him smile brighter, "Well, technically we aren't supposed to be here so, you want to hang out at my place for a bit?"

He nodded instantly, taking her hand, "Lead the way m'lady."

Plagg poked his head out, "Tell me you have Camembert for me there. Pleeeeeease tell me you aren't going to leave me to starve too."

Adrien said it annoyed, "You already ate Plagg."

Tikki giggled from inside her purse, no doubt still munching on the cookies she had left in there this morning.

"I promised you I would keep Camembert in the house didn't I?" She told Plagg before smiling at him softly, "Thank you, for blocking most of that wound for him. I know it could have been worse."

Plagg sighed, "You don't have to thank me. Just get me cheese." He disappeared into the pocket again and Adrien told her shaking his head, "I'm sorry about him. He has no manners." Plagg huffed loudly from inside Adrien's shirt but didn't say anything.

She told Adrien easily, "Don't apologize. I know he worries about you in his own way, whether he admits it or not."

They left the school through one of the back doors, trying not to draw attention to the fact that they were still there. They went into the bakery, seeing her parents instant relief, "Marinette there you are. There was an akuma attack are you and Adrien okay?" Her mom asked, pulling her into a hug.

Marinette nodded, "We are fine. We got a little too close and Adrien pulled me with him to go hide out until the akuma was gone."

Sabine smiled brightly at Adrien, hugging him tightly, "I'm glad that you are both safe. Thank you for watching out for her Adrien."

Adrien had a small blush on his cheeks, saying it as he hugged her back, "She's my friend. I'll always look out for her."

Her father ruffled the top of Adrien's head, "It's good to see you Adrien. I'm glad to see you haven't changed."

Adrien's blush deepened as he smiled, "It's good to see you too sir."

Marinette's phone went off and she said it relieved, "That's Alya. She said she is okay and is going home. Mom, Dad, do you mind if Adrien hangs out here until afternoon classes start again?"

Her dad beamed, "Not at all."

Sabine told them, "It's still a little early but I'll come up and make lunch in a little while okay?"

"I'll make lunch maman, don't worry. I'll leave the left overs in the fridge for you and papa whenever you guys are ready for it." She grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him upstairs with her into the house before her mom could protest to her making lunch.

Adrien asked a little worried, "Are you okay?"

She closed the door and sighed heavily, "Don't flip out."

He smirked slightly, "Why do you always think I am going to have a crazy reaction when you tell me something?"

Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt and Tikki came out of her purse. She told Plagg instantly, "Cheese is in the fridge Plagg."

"Glorious day." Plagg muttered dreamily, diving face first into the closed fridge.

Tikki shook her head but flew over to look at Adrien's arm, "I'm glad it didn't scar. I was really worried."

Adrien told her softly, "You did great fixing me up as always Tikki." His bright green eyes held hers after Tikki nuzzled his cheek, "Talk to me bugaboo, what happened?"

She felt the knot in her stomach, hating to admit it, "I'm pretty sure Hawkmoth has the akuma he used on me with him." She saw him frowning and gave him the bigger news, "I could hear his voice for a second during the fight, when I got really scared of something happening to you."

"Without having a hand on the akuma victim?" He asked, somewhat shocked.

She nodded. Already a plan was forming, and she knew he wasn't going to like it, "But, I think we can use this to our advantage."

His face fell, saying it knowingly, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

She hugged him tightly, feeling safer in his arms than anywhere else as she told him the truth, "I don't think you are going to like this at all."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun.. what could possibly be going on with Marinette's connection to the akuma?! What is her plan and why isn't Adrien going to like it? Sounds like a storm is coming, you better brace yourself Hawkmoth!**

*****Sorry that was me being really melodramatic, I know.*****

**The next couple of chapters will be out Saturday or Sunday(around August 3rd-ish), so don't fret!**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review and comment as always! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	9. Empathetic Tie

**Hey everyone! This chapter got away from me so its a little long, I hope you don't mind! ****It's got some fluff, an akuma attack(sorta), and the start of a new power!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are the greatest!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :)**

**Empathetic Tie**

* * *

Apparently, handling two akuma's at a time took its toll on Hawkmoth after all. Since their fight with Void on Monday, they were surprisingly heading into Friday without another attack. While Marinette and Adrien both secretly thanked this stroke of luck for their hero-selves, their civilian lives had gotten so stressful this week alone that they were both wishing for an attack just to sneak away.

Not only were their classmates creating opportunities at every chance for them to be alone together. They didn't so much mind, but nearly the entire class was being obvious about how much they wanted the two of them to be going out. Every time someone passed them there was a not-so-subtle jab at Adrien, or a wink and smirk at Marinette.

Of course, being that they weren't allowed to be together in the public eye, and having eyes on them both all the time was making the situation worse for wear.

They were both putting on brave faces, but when they looked at each other, they couldn't hide their disappointment.

They wanted to hold hands to walk to class. They wanted to spend time alone together. They wanted to go get lunch together and really talk the way they wanted to. They wanted to kiss each other good morning and good-bye. They wanted the small luxury of being able to scream at their classmates from the top of their lungs that they wanted to be together too. Not that their luck extended that far. Adrien more than once this week whispered to her that having a black cat around was bound to cause some misfortune. No matter how lucky his lady was.

On top of that, Adrien ended up with two re-do photo shoots this week, and both times Marinette ended up exactly where he hadn't wanted her to be. Working with Gabriel alone.

It didn't start out that way, but by the end of the first hour Gabriel had enough input from the others and wanted to speak with her alone. He hadn't liked that she had kept quiet around the other designers, or that she had continued to let them interrupt her when she was saying something. He wanted her to be the designer from the photo shoot, the one from his office who stood her ground.

The second meeting, she had done just that. It had felt good to stand up to the other designers, and she had proved in that meeting that there was a reason Gabriel had hired her. Gabriel had used the silence of the room to dismiss everyone, except her.

She really didn't mind being alone with him while working. His creative eye and insight into why he chose to design things certain ways gave her a better understanding of what he wanted. Despite their different views, Gabriel always listened to why she thought something would work a different way.

She couldn't even call it arguing, it was honest collaboration. Their first day together, though stressful, had finished with them meeting in the middle. That had been the concept between them since. Meet in the middle.

She did see where Adrien was coming from though, after leaving that second day. Gabriel's distant disposition did leave room for misinterpretation. Did he approve? Did he not? Was he angry? Did he like that idea? Those questions popped into her head over and over again. His stoic face giving nothing away.

Honestly, she couldn't help but think that it wasn't a cold distance like everyone thought. He would just rather watch and wait, calculate and then execute.

He seemed like one of those rare people who understood people better then most.

She had managed to see past that disposition of his though. More than once she saw a small smile play at the corner of his mouth, especially when she was in the middle of a rant. His voice, while naturally commanding, still carried a softness when he responded. It was a side of Gabriel Agreste that she knew not many people had witnessed.

That did not mean for a single minute that she didn't understand why everyone flitted nervously around him. Gabriel Agreste was one of the greatest, most intimidating presences she had ever met. All he had to do was simply, be, and the nerves in a room increased tenfold.

Yeah, she still counted herself among the nervous, but she in no way was as bad as the people who had been working for him for years. At least she could hold his cold stare without wincing or looking away, and she could hold an actual conversation with him.

She really did admire him, but that admiration was kept on a very strict leash.

The way he treated Adrien was, was, ugh there was no word strong enough to explain just how much she hated it.

Horrible.

Terrible.

Despicable.

Just, ugh, it was just plain wrong! It was no wonder Adrien's attitude with his father had become standoffish.

Whenever Adrien came to pick her up at the end of their session after his shoots, Gabriel would get onto him for interrupting before reminding him that they were not supposed to be together. One snarky comment by Adrien later and Gabriel was dismissing his son from his office in a voice that made the strongest bites of winter feel like spring.

She couldn't stand him in those moments. She always defended Adrien in the best way she could to diffuse the situation without making things worse. It always seemed to catch Gabriel off guard when her voice turned harsh, but so far it had been enough to keep him from saying more.

Even tonight. She was three for three.

Adrien had her hand firmly in his as they headed down the hall to the elevator. It was nearly ten so practically everyone else had gone home already.

The scowl on Adrien's face as he walked in heated silence was getting more prominent by the second.

She squeezed his hand, telling him again in the softest voice she could, "It's going to be okay Adrien."

He huffed under his breath. He was no longer convinced that things were going to be okay. They were only into week one, and already his nerves were wound so tight he wanted to scream.

"I don't understand how you can be this calm all the time." He said after a few seconds. "I hear that dismissive tone and it makes my blood boil. It pisses me off that I tried for years, years, to please that man and he can't see anything but the wrong I do."

He jabbed his finger into the elevator button with an angry sigh, "You heard him just now. 'If you weren't parading around all of Paris with those friends of yours.' PARADING? I mean what the hell? We went to the park and had a picnic for lunch with Nino and Alya, excuse the hell out of me. I'm sorry for enjoying my life for a few minutes."

The elevator slowly started its descent as they both went silent. Adrien put his head on top of hers lightly, saying it much calmer, "I hate this Bug."

She put her hand to the side of his face in comfort as she leaned into him, "I know you do, so do I. I hate the way he treats you. It isn't right."

The elevator opened but they hadn't gone to the lobby, "Adrien, what are we doing?"

He smiled slightly, "Slight detour. Do you mind?"

"No not at all. What did you need?" She asked curious.

"Well, I got a copy of something earlier, something I am sure will make your night." He said sounding excited.

They walked a short ways to Adrien's office, going straight in. He smiled happily, grabbing some sort of report off of his desk before handing it to her.

"What am I looking at here?" She asked, her eyes scanning the document.

"This is the roster for the Spring Showcase. We are having a guest model, and they are going to be wearing your highlight piece." He said grinning as he leaned back on the desk comfortably.

She slowed down, finally coming up to the name. Her eyes went wide as she shrieked in excitement, "CLARA NIGHTINGALE! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

She threw her arms around him tightly, making him laugh as he hugged her back, "Yeah. Her manager called, asking if we had anything Clara could wear to some event. Clara took the phone out of her hand because before I could answer the manager, she was screaming my name." He pitched his voice higher, "ADRIEEEEEEEEN!" He sung, making her laugh as she let him go.

He smiled at her, back to using his normal voice, "She asked how I was, and how you were and if you had designed anything new. I told her that you were always designing something new. When I told her you may or may not have had some influence on the Spring Showcase, she immediately wanted to be in it. She was so excited that I agreed that her manager came back on the phone and said that Clara was dancing around her office."

She felt herself blushing but didn't care, "That is amazing!" Then she remembered, "Wait, aren't you going to get in trouble for saying something like that to her?"

Adrien shook his head, "I didn't say you were Lucky Charm, and I didn't say that you had exclusively designed the highlight piece, only that you may have had some influence in the showcase. I know how to keep a secret."

They smirked at each other before she said it again calmer, "This is amazing. I can't believe she was so excited. I hope she likes the dress. I can see her in it. She'll look great."

Adrien nodded, "I thought so too, that's why I suggested her to Daphne, who then suggested it to my father. The publicity is good for Clara and for _Gabriel_ so he agreed pretty quickly it seemed."

Adrien yawned, chain reaction forcing a yawn out of her too. She put her arms around his chest, resting her head over his heart, "I miss you."

He laid his head gently on hers, "To be so close and yet, so far."

They didn't move for a minute, enjoying simply being in each other's arms without having to worry about anything else. She finally pulled away, saying it sleepily, "If we say here like this, I am going to fall asleep."

She saw the same tiredness in Adrien's eyes, "I don't think I'd mind sleeping in my office if you were here with me. We'd be as snug as a bug I bet." He winked.

She rolled her eyes, saying it with no hint of truth, "Sometimes, I hate you."

He laughed, "One of these days, I am going to get you to admit that you think I am hilarious."

"You've cat another thing coming." She said under her breath, but with his damn cat hearing heard her clearly.

"I'm sorry, did you just say what I think you did?" He said with wide eyes, grinning madly.

She started heading towards the door, "No idea what you mean."

He lifted her up from behind, making her squeal, "I mew it! You love it just admit it!"

She told him quickly, "Adrien put me down!"

He didn't of course, proceeding to start tickling her sides while holding her in the air on his shoulder.

"NO!" She started to laugh uncontrollably, "No! No stop!"

He was laughing with her, "Admit it. Admit you think I'm funny."

She kept laughing as she got it out, "OKAY! OKAY YOU ARE FUNNY! STOP!"

He kept laughing as he finally set her down, not letting her get far before he pulled her closer, "Thank you for the purr-fect compliment little mouse."

She was still trying to catch her breath, but couldn't stop smiling as she told him, "You are never going to be able to let THAT one go are you?"

He chuckled, "Never." He slipped a piece of her loose hair back behind her ear softly, catching her eyes as his smile turned loving.

Damn those beautiful green eyes and the affect they had on her.

She moved without thinking, kissing him and feeling that surge of pure happiness fill her up.

Adrien held her closer, knowing that he would never get tired of kissing her for as long as he lived. It put butterflies in his stomach every time, as if it was their first kiss happening over and over.

"I think so too." Marinette whispered lovingly as she pulled away.

Adrien froze, had he said that out loud?

She was looking at him worried, "What's wrong?"

He hesitated, "What did you mean, you think so too?"

She frowned, feeling herself blush as she said it out loud, "About kissing you, like every time is the first time."

"Plagg." Adrien said worried.

Plagg flew out of his shirt, Tikki floating up with a slight frown without having to be called.

"I didn't say that out loud." He said worried, looking straight at Plagg.

Plagg said it lightly, "You might as well have."

Tikki stared at Plagg hard, "This is serious Plagg."

Marinette asked worried, "You really didn't say it out loud?"

Adrien shook his head, "No. It's what I was feeling though."

Marinette asked Tikki worried, "Is that normal?"

"It is a rare ability for our chosen to acquire from us. It's only ever happened one other time, but you two are so close and so open with each other that we knew it could be a possibility." Tikki admitted.

Adrien looked at Plagg, "You could have said something."

Plagg was floating lazily in the air, "You would have just gotten all hyped up and worried for no reason."

"I'd say this is a reason to be worried Plagg!" Adrien said annoyed.

Marinette asked them, "So, what does this mean exactly?"

Tikki smiled at her, "It means that you both are coming into stronger powers, thankfully. It's nothing to be afraid of for now. You two are emotionally connected so deeply that it opened a channel between you."

"Empathic Tie is what it's called." Plagg added, "You can feel each other's emotions, literally."

Marinette looked straight at Plagg, "Wait, so was this already happening before? Is that how Chat knew whenever I was upset or wanted to see him without being Ladybug?"

Plagg nodded, "Kitten's instincts were part of it too, but yes."

"So this is why I would suddenly feel down and need to go see her? It was the Empathic Tie, pulling me to her."

Tikki nodded, "Instinctually, you could feel that she needed you. It would cause you to feel down, and it would make you go see her."

"How long have you thought this was a possibility Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"The very first time it happened, when Chat showed up at your balcony minutes after you had gone up." Tikki said somewhat apologetically, "We didn't say anything before because of how rare it is. The signs have been there between multiple Ladybugs and Chats, but a true Empathetic Tie has only happened once."

Plagg said it easily, "Let the fun begin."

Adrien said it sternly, "When you say it like that it doesn't sound that way."

Plagg huffed, "Look kitten, it just means that no matter what, when your emotions are high or low, she will be able to tell and vice versa. You both ultimately tell each other how you are feeling anyways, so just think of this as more of a show then a tell."

Marinette nodded, "That makes sense, but why did I feel like I heard Adrien talking specifically?"

Tikki smiled, "It was your way of interpreting the emotions he had. You did hear him, just with your heart, not your ears."

"Well," Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "This is going to be interesting to say the least, especially when we are fighting."

She wrapped her arms around him again, letting the single thought fill her up with soft joy and tremendous hope.

He hugged her tighter, "You really do think that everything is going to be okay, don't you?"

She nodded, "With no doubt."

He smiled, kissing her lightly, "I concede. You're right. I just, have to let the paws fall where they may."

She hit his chest lightly in annoyance, making him smirk before he asked, "How much distance will this cover? Or will it only be when we are close?"

Tikki frowned, "I don't know, but we'll find out. Maybe on the next patrol we can see how far apart you can get before the tie is strained."

Plagg grumbled, "Can't we ever get a day off? Don't you guys just want to take a nice long nap in the sun, Camembert in one hand,"

"And you lost me." Adrien said seriously before Plagg could keep going, "Come on. We really should get you home."

Plagg and Tikki went back into their hiding spots, Adrien keeping her hand as they actually went to the lobby this time.

As they exited the elevator, they immediately let go of each other's hand even knowing there probably wasn't anyone around. Unfortunately, even the staff at Gabriel had to be under the illusion that they weren't together.

Wasn't that great? – They both thought sarcastically.

Gorilla saw them, walking up to them in silence as they got closer to the front desk.

Adrien said it heavily, "Let's take the Lucky Charm home shall we?"

Gorilla simply nodded but as they walked past the front desk, Dez stopped them, "Adrien, little mouse, be careful going home. An akuma alert just went out."

She and Adrien both stiffened, glancing at each other for a second before she said it shakily, "Yeah. We will. Thanks Dez."

She got into the back seat with Adrien, both of their eyes scanning outside quickly. It didn't seem like anything was wrong. She couldn't help but tap her fingers on her leg nervously. Adrien's leg was going up and down quickly, not able to hold it in any more than that either. The second they stopped in front of her house, she thanked Gorilla and shared a knowing look with Adrien, "See you tomorrow, bye!"

She ran to use the side door, glancing over and seeing him rushing towards the school. No doubt he was using the, I left something at school, excuse. She turned into the alley and changed, yo-yoing herself up onto the roof and taking off.

Her phone hadn't even gone off to warn them of the akuma attack. Even now, people were walking around as usual, no signs of terror or devastation anywhere.

"M'lady. Did you find anything?" Chat Noir asked as he vaulted himself next to her.

"Nothing. You?" She asked.

"Nothing. I checked my phone, the alert that came out had to have been sent seconds before we walked out of the elevators but then was immediately shut down." He said worried.

She frowned, "My phone didn't even show the alert at all. I don't like this."

The continued their search, but finally had to stop half an hour later when nothing seemed out of place.

Chat suggested it lightly, "Maybe, we should ask someone?"

She looked around, nodding slightly, "Maybe we should. Let's go ask those girls over there."

The trio of girls was giggling amongst themselves when Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped a few feet in front of them.

The red headed girl squealed, "CHAT NOIR!" She threw herself into Chat's arms, hugging him tightly and causing him to turn pink under his mask.

The other two girls had the same motion, just directed at her, "LADYBUG!"

They became attached to her on either side, hugging her so tightly she finally had to tell them, "Uhh, hi. It's, uhh, nice to meet you but,"

The girls both started blushing and let her go, "Oh my gosh Ladybug we are so sorry. We were just so excited to see you!"

The brunette with long hair was nodding, "We wanted to thank you for the other day. You helped us get away from that Void-reaper-lady."

The shortest of the girls with red and black ladybug printed glasses nodded, "Yeah, we were not trying to dance with death, as it were."

Chat snickered, "That's a good one. But uhhm, can you girls, your friend seems to be, still attached."

The one in the glasses sighed heavily, "Taylor, let Chat Noir go."

The red head squeaked, finally letting him go as she took a step back, "I'm so sorry I, you are just, brave and amazing and strong and I admire you so much!"

Ladybug smiled softly, seeing Chat's tail flicker back and forth in his embarrassment, "Th-thank you. I appreciate that."

The longhaired brunette turned to look at her, "Was something the matter Ladybug?"

Ladybug nodded, "Did you girls happen to get an akuma alert?"

They all nodded, "Yes but then it went inactive again so we figured it was a false alarm or something."

Chat asked them gently, "You didn't see anything weird or hear anything?"

"No, it's been a quiet night." Taylor told him, her entire face a soft shade of red.

Ladybug tried to think, "Why would an alert go out this late and be taken down so soon?"

Chat mused with her, "Maybe someone wanted to avoid the fight?"

Ladybug nodded, "Maybe. We'll just have to take the fight to them."

The two girls who had hugged her said it shocked at the same time, "You can't fight Ladybug." "Fighting isn't the answer."

She was taken back by their forcefulness, telling them gently, "It's our job to fight the akuma's. We can't just let it run around."

The girl in the ladybug glasses shook her head, "You guys should just relax, and enjoy the night. It's so nice out. Don't you think?"

Chat looked at her worried as he said it, "It is, but we have to find that akuma and stop it before it hurts anyone."

Taylor grabbed his arm, "Please Chat Noir, don't worry about the akuma right now. It's not bothering anyone. Lesley and Erica are right. You guys should enjoy the night. There's no need to fight. Just hang out with us and be free of worry."

Chat had a mischievous smile on his face, lifting Taylor's face up towards his with a single claw, "You are under the influence of the akuma aren't you?"

Taylor pulled away from him quickly, "No. Don't be this way Chat Noir. I'm fine. I'm enjoying the night. No fighting, no yelling. Isn't this all better? Isn't this how it should be?"

Erica and Lesley said it with her in the same soft tone, "Enjoy the night. Enjoy it. No fighting. No yelling." The girls moved towards her and she said his name shakily, "Chat, this isn't good."

He nodded, "Going up?"

She threw her yo-yo and he extended his baton at the same time. They landed together on the nearest roof, seeing the girls look around disappointed.

She said it right away, "That akuma has to be somewhere close by."

Chat nodded, "Those girls still seemed to be themselves, until we started talking about fighting."

"They kept saying, enjoy the night. I don't think that's a coincidence." She told him.

He smirked at her with his Cheshire grin, making her ask sternly, "What are you thinking?"

"If this particular akuma doesn't like fighting, well, maybe we should fight." He suggested proudly.

She could kiss this crazy cat. That might actually work.

She scratched under his chin for a second, smiling brighter when he started to purr, "There's the smart kitty I love."

He stood tall and with a smile started yelling at her, "YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME WORKING!"

She laughed, but managed to yell back, "AND YOU DON'T TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!"

"YOU CAN NEVER BE ON TIME!"

"YOU CAN NEVER STOP FLIRTING!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO SHORT?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO TALL!?"

"I HATE THAT I CAN'T SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU!"

"I HATE THAT YOU CAN'T SPEND MORE TIME WITH ME!"

"Excuse me."

They looked over and saw a little blue haired girl suddenly staring at them from out of nowhere. She was in a black ball-gown, stars glittering the bottom. Her blue hair was held up in pigtails by long silver ribbons.

They both stepped back but the Princess star wand in the girl's hand was glowing a soft purple, "No more fighting. Please. Hawkmoth wants your Miraculous, will you give them to me?"

They felt their anger flaring, feeling it increase between them.

Didn't Hawkmoth have any boundaries? This cute little girl didn't look more than eight!

Chat told her softly, "We can't do that, but we don't want to fight okay?"

Ladybug nodded, "If we promise not to fight with each other anymore, will you give us your wand?"

The little girl stepped back, shaking her head and holding her wand to her chest protectively.

"No, this is my wand. Mommy and Daddy gave it to me. It's mine!" She told them angrily, "No more being bad. We have to enjoy the night."

She pointed the wand at them and they separated instantly to avoid the shot, both of them a little stunned to see the girl floating in the air, "I am Little Luna. You aren't going to ruin the night ever again."

Little Luna kept shooting purple stars at them as they simply avoided her without attacking.

Chat told the little girl, "We can't play chat and mouse all night Little Luna. We don't want to hurt you."

She saw Hawkmoth's energy cover the girl's face, and she heard his voice, still shocked that it was so clear, "_Ladybug and Chat Noir will ruin everyone's night if you let them go. Having those powers they will continue the fight. You don't want anymore fighting, isn't that right?_"

She glared, seeing Chat doing the same. He gave her a subtle nod as he tried to circle behind the girl. He knew that she could hear Hawkmoth again.

She told the girl, "Hawkmoth doesn't know what we will do. If you don't want us to fight, then we won't fight. Chat."

Ladybug sat down on the ground, the little girl looking shocked. Chat followed her movement hesitantly, but sat down too. She looked between them shocked, "Y-you won't fight?"

Ladybug smiled at her, "No. You are right. It is a nice night. People should get the chance to enjoy it. It's not too warm or too cold."

Chat seemed to get where she was going with this, "It's a nice night to take a walk and enjoy the stars. To just," he leaned back and closed his eyes, smiling at the sky, "breathe."

Little Luna touched down between them, "Th-that's all I wanted. I,"

"_They are lying to you Luna. They are just trying to trick you!_" Hawkmoth yelled.

She stayed on her knees but moved over to the girl, hugging her tightly, "He's wrong. He's the liar Luna. Please, please let us help you."

Luna hugged her back, her wand dropping out of her hand as she cried. Chat grabbed it, snapping the wand in half.

She caught and purified the akuma quickly, leaning down as Little Luna's blue hair turned gold, and her ball gown turned into black and green Chat Noir pajama bottoms with a ladybug printed top. Little Luna smiled at her as she held out the yo-yo, pushing on the top together to release it.

They said it at the same time, "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

Luna blinked a few times, looking at her confused, "Ladybug?"

Ladybug smiled at her, "Hi."

The little girl's hazel eyes widened excitedly, "LADYBUG!" The little girl hugged her tightly. Ladybug lifted her up with a smile as Chat asked her softly, "Can you tell us your name?"

The little girl looked over and her cheeks burned red as she jumped out of her arms, "CHAT NOIR! CHAT NOIR! CHAT NOIR!"

Chat caught her mid jump into his arms, smiling brightly, "Hi."

The little girl was squeezing his neck, "You are really here."

Chat looked over at her as she asked again, "Do you mind telling us your name?"

She hugged Chat Noir closer as she said it softly, "Lilia."

Chat told her with a bright smile, "I can see why. Can you tell us what you were doing out here alone?"

Lilia frowned, "Mommy and daddy came to see me, but daddy has to leave tomorrow. Mommy told him that I was more important, and that we needed to enjoy our night together. They started to fight and I didn't want them to be sad anymore. I don't know how I got here though."

Lilia started coughing roughly, Chat holding her steady as he patted her back gently.

"You okay?" Chat asked worried, his eyes widening slightly as he looked over at her. "She has a fever."

Ladybug saw the white band around Lilia's wrist, telling Chat quickly, "We need to get her to the hospital."

Lilia shook her head, "No please, please don't take me back. They won't let me go home." She started coughing again and Chat took her wrist gently, looking over at Ladybug sadly, "She has pneumonia. We need to get her back, now."

Lilia started coughing again as they took off across the rooftops as fast as they could. Seeing the hospital come into view, she felt Chat's relief echo through her. They walked straight into the quiet emergency room, some of the nursing staff rushing up to them right away, "Ladybug? Chat Noir? What happened?"

Lilia stayed in Chat's arms as he explained, "She was akumatized, but she has a hospital band on already."

The nurse checked the band and had them follow her. Lilia was still coughing slightly, but was refusing to release her hold around Chat's neck.

They ended up in the children's wing, hearing a few people having a complete panic down the hall. "Aren't there supposed to be guards?" "How could you let an eight year old leave without anyone seeing her!"

Ladybug said it softly, "Excuse us."

The woman and the man arguing with the nurses looked over at them, everyone now staring shocked that the two superheroes were standing there with a child in their possession.

"Lilia!" The two adults said relieved, hesitating when their daughter didn't react to them at all.

Chat whispered to Lilia, "They need to make sure you are okay, so you have to let go now all right?"

Lilia was crying, "No, I don't want to. I want to stay with you Chat Noir. You are my favorite, please? I love you a lot."

Chat hugged the little girl tighter, "You are the sweetest, but I'm worried about that cough. It doesn't sound fun." Chat kept trying to convince Lilia as she looked at the girls' parents, pulling them to the side, "We can't thank you both enough for finding her and bringing her back here." "Where did you find her?"

"She was akumatized, but she didn't hurt anyone. She was making people enjoy their night, and taking away their ability to fight. We managed to talk her down without anything really bad happening." Ladybug explained before telling them, "I think she overheard the two of you arguing, and she didn't want either of you to be sad anymore."

Her parents exchanged knowing looks, "I have a business meeting in Tokyo in a few days but my flight leaves tomorrow morning. I tried to get it rescheduled but they won't budge and I'm going to be there for two weeks."

His wife said it softer, "I'm sorry. I know you want to stay. I should have never yelled at you like that."

Ladybug told them both, "It's not my place to make decisions for you, but this once I think your daughter may have a point. If you are leaving tomorrow, you should enjoy the night, together."

Chat had somehow managed to get Lilia down, but he was still kneeling in front of her. They watched as he lifted her hand and kissed it once, making Lilia smile before she kissed his cheek.

Her father chuckled, "She has been hoping to meet you two for a long time Ladybug. She has a major crush on Chat Noir."

Ladybug smiled, "You can't even tell."

Lilia finally looked over at her parents, telling them happily, "Mommy! Daddy! Chat Noir said he is going to come and see me tomorrow!"

Her mother looked over at him as he stood, "You don't have to do that Chat Noir."

Chat didn't hesitate, "I want to. It may not be a long visit, but I'll be here."

Lilia looked straight at her, "Will you come too Ladybug?"

She nodded instantly, "Absolutely."

Lilia's father lifted her up, saying good-bye to the two of them as they headed out.

The second they were outside, they hit the rooftops in silence. They both dropped on the roof across from her balcony, going straight into each other's arms.

She told Chat trying not to cry, "I'm going to make her Chat Noir and Ladybug dolls tonight."

"She'll love that." He whispered, "We have to find a way to stop him Bug. He has gone way too far this time."

She nodded, "I heard him again, just egging her on towards the fight. How can he not have any boundaries, or humanity?"

"I don't know. I could feel you getting tense, so I knew you were listening. It wasn't a good feeling." Chat told her.

"It was stronger this time though. Chat, what if I can't fight him off?" She asked getting worried about the strength of the power she had felt through Little Luna.

"Then I'll pull you back. No matter how long it takes. I'll do whatever I can to stop you, I promised you that didn't I?" Chat asked, rubbing his thumb against her cheek softly.

"I trust you mon chaton. I just hope it happens sooner rather later. The longer this takes, the harder it will be." She said with a frown.

Chat smirked, "It's going to be okay Bug."

She sighed but smiled, "You're right. Together?"

He kissed her lightly, nodding once, "Together."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Chapter ten will be coming soon so don't fret!**

**Feel free to review and comment! I love getting feedback!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	10. Winning

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Just a few more chapters left before this story is complete! I'm so excited!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :) Enjoy!**

**Winning**

* * *

Marinette let her forehead hit heavily against her desk, groaning out loud as Kim passed by, giving her that stupidly obnoxious wink while pointing at Adrien's back.

She felt Adrien's joy hearing her groan, no doubt getting enjoyment out of the fact that Kim had chosen to mess with her today instead of him. She glared at his back hard, seeing his shoulder's instantly tense up.

They had gotten increasingly better at sharing their emotions with each other over the past two weeks. Both in and out of the masks.

The Empathetic Tie had solidified nicely, according to Tikki. They could hear each other's emotions across the entire span of Paris while transformed, and as civilians they could hear each other five miles apart. It took a little longer for the emotions to pass between them, but no more than twenty seconds at their farthest distance.

Being in close proximity like this in school, they shared emotions so quickly and so freely that it had become second nature. A pure instinct.

Plagg had been certain that this was because of the Black Cat's instincts to be connected to its partner, which is part of what made the tie between them strong before. Now that there was nothing putting a strain on that tie, like their identities and true feelings for each other, the emotions flowed easily.

Marinette smirked and asked innocently as she sat up, "Something wrong Adrien? You look a little stiff."

He turned back to her with a guilty smile, his hand going to the back of his neck, "Oh, no, its nothing Marinette."

She felt the love he had for her increase and returned the feelings, both of them cracking a small smile.

They had gotten better at having emotional conversations too. It was keeping them going, in school especially.

Alix said it as she walked into the room with a smirk, interrupting them, "Get a room Agreste."

Nino's reply was instant, "Or a girlfriend."

"Or both." Alya said smirking between them as she ignored Alya's wiggling eyebrows with an eye roll.

Adrien looked sharply at his best friend, "Traitor." She could feel his annoyance starting to rise and said his name softly, "Adrien."

He looked back at her and she told him, "Let them think whatever. We know that we are friends and that's all that matters. Right?"

He sighed, but she couldn't tell what was happening. His emotions were flipping so fast that she could only tell that he was annoyed, sad, and angry at different times before he stood quickly.

She sent him her worry, but he caught her eyes instantly, grabbing her wrist and saying it low, "Sorry about this." He pulled her out of her seat and Alix said it as they passed her, "I wasn't being serious Adrien!"

Adrien pulled her out of the room, heading to their class's locker room. He instantly let go and said it trying to calm down, "I'm sorry I'm just,"

"Frustrated." She said having already felt it radiating out of him.

"Marinette I'm going to lose it. My nerves are already shot. I don't know how much more of this I can take." He hit his fist against the locker before sitting down on the bench as he put his head in his hands.

She sat next to him, putting her arm around him and leaning on him gently in silence.

She shared her calmness with him, running her hand up and down his arm in comfort. She had known for a few days that he was starting to lose it.

Hunting down Hawkmoth had been unsuccessful yet again, the akuma was still nowhere to be found, and between designing for Gabriel, Adrien's lessons, and all their schoolwork, class was the only time they had actually seen each other in those two weeks. They had only both made patrol twice in all that time too.

"I'm sorry." Adrien said heavily, not moving out of his position.

"I broke down Saturday remember? It's bound to happen the way we are going like this." She admitted.

He sighed, "I'm okay now. Nino threw me over the edge without realizing it."

She smiled, "I could tell. You know he wants you to be happy."

"I am happy." He added it bitterly, "Mostly."

There was a loud noise coming from the hall and they rushed out of the locker room quickly. Afternoon classes didn't start for another fifteen minutes, but that was too loud to be normal.

They walked back into the room to see a beautiful blonde haired, green-eyed girl in the center of their classmates.

She felt Adrien's shock as he said her name that way, "Aimée?" (Pronounced eh-me like Emi not Amy.)

She turned instantly, a bright white smile erupting on her flawless face as she walked up excitedly and hugged him tightly, "Adrien! Mon amour!"

Adrien's happiness increased, "What are you doing here!"

Aimée smiled at him, "My parents are letting me come to school here! Isn't that great!"

Adrien nodded, "They finally said yes? Awesome! You have to let me introduce you."

She smiled softly, glad that Adrien's mood had lifted so easily. He moved into the room with her clinging onto his arm as Rose said it, "You don't have to introduce us Adrien! She is Aimée Belizaire, a super famous model just like you!"

Adrien nodded, saying it sheepishly, "She's got way more fans than I do believe me, but what I meant was introducing you guys to her." He went around the room, pointing out everyone as Aimée smiled and waved at everyone in turn.

"This is Nino Lahiffe, best DJ around and my best friend. That's Alya Césaire, his girlfriend and expert extraordinaire reporter of the Ladyblog. Who is the best friend of one extremely amazing Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Aimée smiled at all of them, saying it somewhat embarrassed, "I'm pretty sure I will remember everyone's name, but if I don't, don't judge me too quickly okay?"

The class reassured her that they would never do something like that, and that they were excited to meet her. Mylene gave up her seat next to Alix to sit behind Marinette and Alya with Ivan, so that Aimée would be closer to Adrien.

Everyone talked to Aimée happily as Alya pulled her away from everyone, "Girl, are you okay with that?"

She stared at her best friend confused, "With what?"

Alya motioned to her arm, "How about the fact that miss gorgeous model, who Adrien was waaay too happy to see by the way, hasn't let go of his arm once?"

She said it firmly, "Alya, we've talked about this."

Alya told her in the same firm tone, "I see my ship sinking and girl, I do NOT want my ship to sink. You have played Battle Ship with me. You know I have no mercy."

She told Alya softly, "He can be friends with whoever he wants Alya."

"It's already been three weeks, what are you waiting for?" Alya pressed.

She shook her head, "I don't have worries when it comes to Adrien anymore. I know where he stands and where I stand. That's not going to change."

She couldn't help the confidence in her voice this time.

Yes Aimée had Adrien's arm, and he was extremely happy to see her, but those feelings were the joy of friendship. No more, no less.

When she looked back at him and he caught her look, he smiled and his love was reassured. She didn't have anything to worry about.

Of course, Alya could not, and would not, let this go so easily. While her stubbornness was one of the things she loved about her best friends, it was also one of the things that got her into a lot of trouble.

Thankfully before Alya could keep going, Miss Bustier walked into the room and got them settled. She introduced Aimée, though it wasn't needed by now, and was glad that only a single seat had changed to accommodate her.

As classes ended and Miss Bustier was letting them go, she called their names, "Aimée, Marinette, can you both stay for a few minutes please?"

They looked at each other across the stairs and smiled at each other with a nod. She felt Adrien's worry for a few seconds as he walked out with Nino and Alya, but she was confident that this wasn't anything bad.

"Marinette, I'd like for Aimée to shadow you for a the next few days. Let her see what you do for lunch and show her around, make her comfortable. Is that all right?" Miss Bustier asked.

She said it happily, "That would be great. We don't do anything particularly special in my opinion but,"

"No that's great!" Aimée told her, "I'm so used to strict schedules and being watched all the time. I want to see what real normal looks like."

Marinette smiled at her, "That, I think I can do. I am actually meeting up with a few friends now, if you aren't busy would you like to come?"

Aimée nodded excitedly, "I'd call that a win."

Miss Bustier smiled, "Thank you Marinette."

They grabbed their bags and headed outside. The silver oval pendent handing around Aimée's neck winked at her in the light. There was a single diamond in the center of the eight-pointed star.

"That's a beautiful necklace." Marinette told her admiring it.

Aimée smiled, "Thanks. I got it after I finished Spring Fashion week in London this year. One of the models was wearing it, and when I said I liked it, he took it off and gave it to me."

Marinette said it shocked, "Was he allowed to do that?"

Aimée laughed, "He's the son of one of the bigger designers, so I'm sure they weren't going to argue with him about it."

They laughed together as they headed to the park across from her house. Adrien, Nino, and Alya were already waiting for them.

Alya said it right away already in competitive mode, "Finally. I want to kick Agreste's butt again already."

Adrien huffed, "If you hadn't distracted me last time, things would have ended differently. Right Nino?"

Nino said the same thing he had last week, "Not getting in the middle of this."

Adrien and Alya asked her at the same time, "You are rooting for me right?"

They glared at each other and she shook her head, "I am the impartial judge. You two are just the ridiculous idiots I have to referee."

Aimée looked confused, "What are you guys talking about?"

Adrien smiled at her, "Alya thinks she faster than me."

Alya snorted, "Oh Sunshine, I know I'm faster than you. I have to keep up with Ladybug and Chat Noir for my blog after all."

Nino explained further, "They are one for one right now. This is the last race and then we are going to let this go right?"

Aimée smiled, "So, you are just racing to race?"

Everyone nodded and she said it smiling, "Sounds like fun."

They all moved into position near the outskirts of the park, watching Alya and Adrien stretch and get ready.

Marinette reminded them, "The race is three laps around the park. The first one to make it back here is the winner. Then we are letting this go for good. Aimée, would you like to start the countdown?"

Aimée nodded, her green eyes sparkling, "On the count of three."

Alya and Adrien nodded, standing just outside the open gates, "One, two, three!"

They both took off, Aimée smiling excitedly as Marinette and Nino shook their heads.

Nino told them, "Alya has been talking about this all week. Apparently they have a bet going on."

Marinette frowned, "Hmm, she hasn't mentioned anything to me. Did Adrien say anything to you?"

"No, but that's probably because if he loses it's something he really doesn't want to do." Nino said shrugging, "I know my girl, and she is brutal. No mercy whatsoever."

Marinette giggled, "This is very true."

Aimée asked curious, "So, what do you guys usually do after school? If you don't mind me asking that is. I've been homeschooled my whole life so I've never really, hung out with friends like this."

Marinette touched her arm, "Adrien was the same way. We promise, we aren't going to treat you any differently."

Nino nodded, "Yeah, you are one of the dudette's now." Adrien passed by them first, but Alya was on his heels, "That's one! Adrien's leading Alya!" Nino shouted as they kept going without stopping, "SHUT UP NINO!" Alya yelled back as they rounded the corner.

Marinette told Aimée, "I promise our afternoons aren't normally this kind of crazy. Alya has her blog and sisters to tend to after school. Nino has his brother and his music. Adrien has the modeling of course, on top of his other lessons. I help out at my parent's bakery and design on the side a little. We usually don't do much except picnics on the weekend if we are all free, or whatever we feel like doing."

Nino nodded, "We've done ice skating, getting ice cream, dinner, movies, sleep overs, game night, nothing major really. And that's of course assuming an akuma doesn't damper our time."

Marinette told them as they came around the corner, Alya leading this time, "That's two! Alya's in front. You are really going to let her win again Adrien?"

Adrien passed by her with a smirk, "I'll just channel my inner Chat."

She rolled her eyes as Nino huffed, "Adrien is fast, but he'd never beat Chat Noir in a race. That dude has mad speed."

Aimée asked curious, "You mean Chat Noir and Ladybug the superheroes right? And the akuma's are the things they fight?"

Marinette nodded, "Yeah. They've been around for a few years so most people have gotten used to seeing them. Ladybug and Chat Noir are a great team though, and they always manage to set things right."

Nino nodded, "Yeah. Ladybugs little ladybugs fix everything right up." Nino lowered his voice, "Just between us, Adrien used to have a major thing for Ladybug."

Aimée giggled, "I've seen pictures of her. She is beautiful but I wish I could be brave like her. I don't know if I'd have the guts to face an akuma."

Nino said it with a smile, "That's what the superheroes are for."

Marinette stood in the center of the walkway, holding her hands up on either side. "Home stretch. I am ready for this to be over with. Why does it seem like neither of them has actually grown up at all?"

Nino and Aimée both laughed at her serious tone.

Right on cue, Adrien was turning the corner smirking. Alya was five or six steps behind him. Adrien closed the gap and high fived her as he passed before turning around and saying it loudly, "THE WINNER!"

Alya had her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath next to them, "You, are a, cheater, Agreste."

Adrien was breathing heavily but didn't sound as out of breath, "I take offense at the accusation. Now, the deal? You promise you'll do it?"

Alya glared up at him, "Yes. I lost, unfortunately."

Aimée asked as she looked between them, "So, what was the bet?"

Adrien smirked, "Alya gets to have a word with our class about their behavior lately, and if they don't stop their pestering, I'll never do it."

Alya groaned as Nino asked him, "Do what?"

"Ask out the girl I like." Adrien said happily, making Marinette shake her head. Honestly she felt a little relieved, and could tell Adrien felt the same.

This would take some stress out of their lives for sure.

Aimée asked him slyly, "Do you have the guts to ask out a superhero?"

Adrien looked back at her in shock, "W-what are you talking about?"

"You are crushing on Ladybug right?" Aimée tried to confirm.

Adrien blushed slightly, his nerves increasing as he tried not to look at her, "Well, you know it's just a crush. She's a superhero but I didn't mean Ladybug specifically."

"Who then?" Aimée asked, a little oblivious to the tension that had formed around the four friends.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Marinette and Adrien had feelings for each other, but given that they were trying to act like they didn't, well…

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't like me the way I like her anymore. We are, just, friends." Adrien said heavily.

"Anymore? That sounds interesting." Aimée said with a smile.

Alya nodded, "Girl, you have no idea. You'll have to have girl time with us and I'll get you up to speed."

"Well if it isn't my favorite foursome." A cheery, hateful, familiar voice said.

Adrien moved Marinette behind him slightly, Alya asking her hard, "What do you want Lila?"

Lila asked innocently, "Is it a crime to walk on a public sidewalk? I was just heading home and happened to be going this way. How lucky for me that I ran into my favorite friends."

Nino told her evenly, "We are not your friends."

Lila had a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, "We used to be. All three of us. Right Adrien?"

Adrien told her in a calm voice, one that was far too close to sounding like his father, "You were never our friend. All you did was lie to us to make us think Marinette wasn't our friend because you were jealous of her."

Lila huffed, "Jealous, of her? Don't have such a low opinion of me. Jealousy implies admiration and trust me there is no admiration there. Besides, I tried to get Marinette to be my friend and she was the one who always refused."

"You threatened to take my friends away and you almost did, but they know the truth now Lila. You can't hide behind your lies anymore." Marinette said sternly.

"Who said anything about lying? I did ask you to let it go and be my friend and you refused because you were just jealous of me." Lila said easily.

Alya took a dangerous step towards Lila but Nino grabbed her arm to hold her back.

Aimée said it before anyone else could, "Marinette isn't like that. I know she isn't because she decided to be my friend without knowing anything about me."

Lila looked at Aimée wickedly, "You are Aimée Belizaire right, the famous fashion model? Everyone knows you. Little miss wannabe designer probably agreed to be your friend so that you could help her get a foot in the door. Her designs are passable but they'll never be fashion world worthy. She is just using you to get what she wants." Lila laughed, "Of course, once she finds out your little secret, she'll turn on you just like she turned on me."

Everyone glanced at Aimée who said it confused, "Secret? I am very public about my life because I want my fans to know the real me. There is nothing you could say that isn't public knowledge already. I don't like secrets. They aren't good company to keep."

Lila smirked, "Oh really? So then you've already let Adrien know that you have been in love with him since the Spring Showcase this year?"

Aimée went silent as everyone looked at her in shock.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Aimée finally said.

Lila was enjoying this, "That necklace you are wearing, if you paid attention to the photos from the show, you'll see that at one point Adrien had on a necklace exactly like it. Odd how the very next day, a picture of you comes out with the same necklace. Didn't you tell a fan that the necklace came from someone you cared about a lot?"

When neither Adrien nor Aimée commented, Lila laughed, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't worry Miss Belizaire, you are a better match for Adrien than his 'great friend' over there. I wouldn't wait too long to tell him though, he tends to let his crushes go YEARS without even noticing how they feel." Lila shrugged, "Oh well, best of luck anyway. Maybe you can ask Marinette for some advice on how to win his heart. I'm sure she has a whole list on how to fail at it."

Lila started to walk off, whispering it to Marinette as she passed, "Check Mate."

Alya pulled against Nino's hold to go straight for her. Thankfully, Nino was stronger than he looked because he kept Alya grounded.

As much as Marinette wanted to say something to Lila, she could feel Adrien's anger and guilt at himself climbing. He still hated himself for what he had done to Marinette, for the pain he had put her through. Her feelings had been right there, and because he had been blind, he had practically dragged her along. If he had been paying attention to her, at all, the way she had deserved, he would have seen it. He would have known. He wouldn't have wasted all this time, or ever have pushed her to go out with Luka in the first place. He thought keeping their relationship a secret now was his punishment for all those times, but this was worse. He was never going to be able to make it up to her.

She turned back to him, telling him softly, "Shh, don't think that way. That's, it's in the past." She wanted to reach up to touch his face, but forced her hands to stay at her sides. She made sure he could feel how much she loved him, and how much she didn't care about what Lila said.

He responded instantly, "She was right though." His anger was being replaced by sadness and she touched his arm gently, she couldn't help herself.

"Friends, right?" She asked.

He physically flinched at the cursed word. "Marinette I, I," he pushed it down. He had to push it down. "Y-yeah. Friends."

Marinette looked over at Aimée, staring between them with tears in her eyes as she said it shakily, "She, she's the one you are in love with?"

They stayed silent and Aimée looked at her with a frown, "He loves you, how can you not return his feelings? How can you stand there and force him to just be your friend when you know how he feels? That is cruel and he doesn't deserve it!"

Adrien took a small step towards her, "Aimée, it's not like that."

"You were the one who said she doesn't like you that way anymore. If she could let go of her feelings for you that quickly, then she never deserved you in the first place." Aimée took off away from them.

Adrien took a step to go follow her but Marinette stopped him, "No, I'll go. I'm the one she's upset with."

She knew exactly what had Adrien worried, but she took off after Aimée before he could stop her.

She just hoped that she wasn't too late.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know there wasn't too much going on in this chapter, but I am getting everything set up for the big fight coming. This is our calm before the storm. So don't fret! We will get back into the action soon!**

**As always, feel free to leave reviews and comments! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	11. One More

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update this one. I had another story on the brain and had to get it out! If you are interested, head to my profile and check it out! That one is shorter but completed!**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are the best!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the story!**

**One more**

* * *

"Aimée please, let me explain!" Marinette called out to her as the upset blonde model headed towards the large fountain.

Aimée wasn't stopping, so she had no choice it seemed. She screamed it as loud as she could, feeling herself blushing already, "I DO LOVE HIM!"

That finally caught the girl's attention and she stopped in her tracks, turning back to her slowly to reveal the tears falling down her soft green eyes.

"You, do?" Aimée asked shakily.

Marinette closed the gap between them slowly, glad that she was able to catch her breath, "Yes, I've been in love with him for a really long time." She grabbed Aimée's hand and they sat down on one of the benches near the fountain.

"Then how could you let him hurt this way?" Aimée asked, looking at her confused.

She gave Aimée a chance to calm down a little before explaining, "Things between me and Adrien, have changed a lot over the past few years. When I first met him, I was such a wreck that I couldn't even hold a conversation with him. For a really long time, Adrien didn't see me the way I saw him."

"How long?" Aimée asked.

"For almost two years." She said sadly, staring at the ground between her feet, "He was the one who actually pushed me to start dating someone else, so I did because I realized that he was never going to return my feelings. He wanted me to be his friend, so that's what I did. We started being better friends during that time, but it was awkward too because he and the guy I was seeing didn't really get along."

Aimée asked curious, "What changed?"

Marinette smiled at her, "I realized that, I did love the guy I was seeing, but it wasn't the same kind of love I felt for Adrien." She hated that she had to keep it a secret, but she gave her as much of the truth as she could, "The breakup was only a month ago, and after everything, we both just need some time to really be friends again."

Aimée told her shakily, wiping the tears from her face, "He's in love with you. He mentioned something in London, when I asked him if his girlfriend would be okay that he was giving another girl jewelry."

Aimée was frowning, "He had looked so sad. He said, '_I'd give her the world if she'd let me, but I'm a little late for that._' I didn't understand what he meant, but I knew then that there was already someone in his heart. Did you not know how he felt? Did no one in your class notice?"

"Our entire class is excruciatingly aware of how I feel about Adrien, and how he feels about me. But we need time, which they don't seem to get because they have been picking on us for weeks." Marinette said heavily. "It's not that we don't want to be together, we do, we just have to get back to the place where we can."

Aimée nodded, "No I can understand that. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions I, that girl,"

"Lila." Marinette said, trying not to be angry, "You don't have to be sorry. She has that way about her. She is a manipulator and a liar, I know first hand. She used to be in our class."

"That sounds like an interesting story too." Aimée said, giving her a small smile.

"We really are going to have to invite you to the next girls night to catch you up." Marinette said happily before grabbing Aimée's hand, "I am sorry too, for talking about Adrien like this to you."

Aimée shook her head, "It is just a passing crush. Most guys I meet think they are in love with me for my looks, but when he gave me the necklace without so much as hesitating," she was blushing, "I had never had a guy be that sincerely nice to me, just because it was me."

She said it softly, "That's Adrien for you. It's one of the things I love about him too."

Aimée smiled, squeezing her hand, "I hope things work out for you guys."

"Thanks Aimée. Me too." She admitted, before her phone starting going off.

She saw the number and answered it smiling, "Hey Alya."

"Is she okay? Did you find her? Was she akumatized? Do I need to go film? Are YOU okay? Where are you now?" Alya asked her so quickly in worry that she couldn't answer any of the questions right away.

She started to giggle when Alya finally went silent, no doubt having run out of air in her lungs to keep the stream of questions going, "Yes we are both fine, I found her. No akuma's, and we are at the fountain." Her phone pinged in her ear and she frowned, her eyes widening as she saw the second call, "Alya I'll have to call you back." They said bye quickly as she answered the phone trying to sound calm, "Hello?"

"Come to my office immediately and bring Adrien. We have an extremely big problem." Gabriel said in a harsh, hurried tone.

"Yes sir I am on my way right now." She said quickly, worried by the fact that Gabriel had taken the time to call her himself.

She hung up the phone when the line went dead and Aimée asked with a frown, "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head, "I have to go, I am really sorry about this. Can we talk more tomorrow?"

Aimée smiled, "I'd like that."

She waved goodbye before heading towards the main road to wave down a taxi. Thanks to the initial royalty payments for her designs, which had amounted to more money than she realized, she had the extra to spare.

She got into the taxi and called Adrien right away, "Hey, did you get a call just now from work?"

"From Nathalie, saying it was urgent and that I needed to get to _Gabriel_ as soon as possible. I'm on my way there now. How did you know?" He asked, not able to hide his worry.

"I got a call too, saying there was an extremely big emergency. I'm on my way there now too." She explained.

"I'll see you there then. Was Aimée okay?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, I explained some of what was going on but we can talk in a little bit. I'm getting a really bad feeling kitty." She said as she finally pulled up to _Gabriel_. "I'm here, I'll see you soon." She said, getting out and paying for the taxi before rushing in after Adrien told her goodbye.

Desiree was on her feet the second she saw her, "Mouse, thank goodness. You have to hurry. Mister Agreste is waiting for you, his office."

"I'm on my way there now, thanks Dez. Tell Adrien when he gets here that's where we are." She asked, B-lining for the elevator.

The second she reached the floor she headed towards Gabriel's office, not needing to knock because the door was open. Gabriel, Daphne, Jean-Luc, Nathalie, and half a dozen other people were scattered around the room. Everyone looked upset except Gabriel who looked furious.

Daphne caught her eyes and rushed up to her, "Oh little mouse, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! Last night everything was there and this morning I was going to run through a few more things while you were at school and,"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, seeing everyone avoiding her eyes.

Gabriel was the one who told her, "Everything we have been working on for the past month, all of your designs for the spring showcase, including the Chat Noir and Ladybug highlight pieces, has been erased. Every digital scan, all of the hand drawn designs, their corrections, the fabric notes, all of it."

"But, the drawn designs were in the portfolio," she whispered, trying not to panic.

Daphne nodded, "They were, but once we scanned them into the computer, we," Daphne looked like she was going to cry, "we shredded them so that they couldn't get picked up and taken. It's standard procedure once they are scanned into the system. I'm so sorry Marinette."

She shook her head in denial, "The back-ups,"

"Erased." Gabriel told her simply.

"The copies on the flash drive we moved so we could,"

"Marinette." Gabriel said firmly, forcing her to understand, "It is all gone."

She felt the tears fall down her face. Hours, endless hours of work, of stress and happiness and fulfillment from being done, was gone.

"Oh little mouse," Jean-Luc whispered, pulling her into a hug. She cried into his chest, trying to pull herself together, "All, all that work, a month's worth of everyone's hard work,"

"We are going to have to start over. Immediately. Marinette, you need to collect yourself. Can you remember the designs?" Gabriel asked her sternly. No wonder his fashion empire was at the top. Gabriel Agreste's collected and calm mannerism in the face of what would have normally been a devastating blow to anyone else was exactly what they all needed to see right now. That while this was a huge setback, it would be handled, and the show would go on.

She pulled away from Jean-Luc, nodding slightly, "I, I think so. I remember most of them."

"Father what is, going, on?" Adrien said breathless from behind her, looking around the room in confused shock.

Gabriel explained it to him simply, "All of the designs for the spring showcase have somehow been deleted from every server, including the highlight pieces. We have to start over."

Adrien looked straight at her, sending her his sadness and pain that all of her designs were gone. All she wanted to do was rush up to him and cry into shoulder, but Gabriel was right. She had to pull herself together. She could cry and be upset later.

She told him softly, "I'll be okay. Daphne, can you get me a sketchpad and a tablet? Adrien will you help me?"

They both nodded and she looked at Mister Agreste, "I can start re-working them right now. Do you mind if I get started and then we can go over them again the way we did before?"

Gabriel nodded, "Let Nathalie know the minute you are finished. This has put us behind schedule. Everyone in this room is to be at Miss Dupain-Cheng's beck and call. We are the only ones who have seen those designs so if she has something for you, stop what you are doing and see to her. No exceptions."

Everyone agreed and Daphne had the sketchbook and tablet in her hand as she asked, "Want to go somewhere quieter?"

Adrien suggested it instantly when she nodded, "My office."

The three of them took off. When they reached Adrien's office, he dug into his desk drawer, pulling out a sign that read, '_Work in Progress. No disturbances._' and slapping it on the outside before shutting the door quickly.

"You can sit at the desk. What do you need from me?" Adrien asked eager to help her so that she wouldn't feel alone or overwhelmed by this upsetting drawback. Daphne set the sketchbook down next to her as she dug through one of Adrien's side drawers where he kept a stash of pencil's for her.

"Open up the fabric department on the tablet please. I'm going to re-sketch what I can from memory, and talk you through which fabrics we need to have re-ordered. Daphne, can you pull up your original designs on the desktop computer, from before I started editing them?"

Daphne said it brightly, "Oh, little mouse you are a genius! My original copies should still be accessible because they weren't part of the Spring showcase files."

Marinette smiled at her briefly before getting to work on the one piece she remembered the most. The Chat Noir inspired dress that would be the highlight piece. Next would be the Ladybug designed suit that went with it. She'd have to go from there.

Daphne started pulling up her originals, which were thankfully still there, but were very different from the designs she had been working on the past month. At least it wasn't starting over from scratch, "Can you get those printed out for me please? That way I can do sketch-over alterations before redoing them completely." She asked, not taking her eyes off of the sketchbook.

"I'll go grab them one second." Daphne said quickly, having to go into the next room to get them.

Adrien told her softly, "I'm so sorry this happened. I've never heard of an entire line just, disappearing."

She shook her head, her hand moving quickly across the page, "It's not your fault. We'll be okay. I can do this." She said, trying to believe it.

There were about fifty or so pieces in the spring showcase. About twenty were solely hers, but another dozen were hers and Daphne's, and the other twenty had come from the few other designers in the room. Gabriel, however, had worked with her to make slight adjustments to nearly everything until it was to their liking.

The dozen from Daphne was going to at least give them some place to start. The other designers had gone off of their altered designs for their contribution to the showcase to keep the theme. Hopefully if she could get those back together, she could help spark their memories on what they had done for their designs.

She started describing the fabrics that the main pieces were going to need, and thankfully having Adrien here this time working with her made things easier. He had seen most of the designs too, and had gotten the fabric sheet reports so he was able to help her pinpoint some of the choices when she wasn't sure.

She knew it was getting late when Adrien told her again worried, "Marinette, maybe you should take a break."

"I took a break to eat. I'm okay." She said instantly, groaning as her pencil tip snapped. She threw it to the side away from her and grabbed the one that she had put behind her ear earlier. Going straight back to work.

"You've been going strong for almost four hours." He reminded her, still typing away himself on his computer to get the notes copied back into the system.

"One more, I'll just do one more after this. Then I'll stop." She said.

Adrien sighed, "So you've said. A few times now. I don't want you to burn out in one night."

"Adrien is right little mouse. We can pick up tomorrow." Daphne said, even though her hands were clicking away on the tablet like she had no intentions of moving either.

She told them both as a promise, "I won't burn out, but I have to get them out again while they are still clear in my head. I have to write down the notes that I remember before I forget them later. Just one more."

She felt Adrien's worry, and right now she wasn't sure what he was feeling from her. She felt like her mind was on autopilot, her hands moving mechanically as she sketched, her thoughts racing back to all the conversations about the Spring Showcase.

There was a sudden soft knock at the office door and Nathalie walked in when no one answered her, "Marinette, you and Adrien still have school tomorrow."

She looked up from where she was sketching on the floor in the corner. There were designs and notes taped to different sections of what had been otherwise bare walls. Her eyes were stinging, and she saw Daphne leaned over already asleep on the couch. Adrien had been typing things up for her at the desk, but even he was leaning on his arms asleep.

When did it get dark outside?

"What time is it Nathalie?" She asked as she slowly stood, feeling achy like she had been sitting in that same spot for too long. Her hand was shaking, but felt stiff from gripping the pencil all this time. She was sure she was going to be hurting in a few hours.

"Nearly one." Nathalie said simply, "I called your parents this afternoon after the meeting and let them know you would more than likely be spending the night here. However, I don't think you should sleep on the floor. There are small apartment style rooms across from here for these types of instances."

Nathalie was shaking Adrien's arm lightly, trying to wake him up but only managed to get a low growl out of him before he buried his face further into his arms.

Marinette shook her head at him, and rubbed the soft spot at the back of his neck. His face softened and she kissed the back of his head gently, "Adrien, you have to get up."

He said it sleepily, "Wha-Why?"

"You are sleeping on your desk." She explained, seeing his eyes pop open before he sat up quickly, "I'm so sorry, I must have dozed off. What were saying? You wanted the, the what?" He said, squinting at his dark computer screen confused.

Nathalie sighed, "It is already almost one. You and Marinette have school in the morning and you need to get some sleep."

Adrien yawned widely, "I'll just sleep in one of the apartments."

"Excellent choice." Nathalie said, moving over to wake up Daphne. "It seems like you have made a good start so that is enough for tonight. Take Marinette with you Adrien. You can continue this tomorrow."

Adrien nodded, still halfway asleep so he wasn't going to try and argue with Nathalie right now. He grabbed Marinette's hand and told Nathalie, "Don't touch anything. Leave everything where she has it."

Nathalie nodded, "I was planning to. Good night kids."

Adrien pulled her through the door and they surprisingly walked to the door straight across from his office. He walked inside, still yawning and turning on a small hall light before telling her, "Do you want to shower?"

She started yawning in reflex to his yawn, "In the morning."

He nodded, leading her past a small kitchen and living area before pulling her into a bedroom. The king sized bed was off to the side, but Adrien was already pulling off his shirt, telling her trying to keep himself awake, "I don't have too many other clothes here, but do you want shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in?"

She nodded, "That would be great."

She smiled slightly, watching him kick his shoes off lazily and kicking them into a corner. He opened a door to their left and disappeared inside. He came back out with a Jagged Stone t-shirt and black shorts for her, and a pair of ladybug printed pajama's pants for him. They changed quickly, both of them too tired to care that they were changing in front of each other. Adrien was watching her pull her hair out of its pigtails with a sleepy smile.

When he started walking to the bed he stopped suddenly, his eyes clearing of some sleepiness before his face flushed, "Oh crap I, I didn't even realize. Do you want me to find you a different room? There is only one bed."

She moved the soft blanket to the side and got in bed, telling him easily, "I'm too tired to go anywhere else Adrien. Let's just lay down and go to sleep."

He knew there was a reason he should be against this. It had something to do with being a gentleman, but honestly, his brain wasn't finding the answer at the moment. He got into bed on the other side, but kept moving over towards the middle because he couldn't get comfortable.

His leg hit hers after another shift and she said it tiredly, "Don't get spoiled by this kitty."

She found his arm under the blankets and pulled it around her comfortably as she settled back against him.

He pulled her closer, nuzzling the back of her neck, "Too late. I won't be able to sleep any other way."

She gave a slight laugh, lacing her fingers with his as she whispered it, feeling herself falling asleep, "Good night Adrien. I love you."

He kissed the back of her head, "Good night Marinette. I love you more."

Seconds was all it took for them to fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am going to try and finish editing the next chapter after I get some sleep! So don't fret!**

**Feel free to comment and review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	12. Nathalie

**Hey everyone! This is another short chapter from a different perspective, but don't worry, she has some answers for you! :)**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, fav and follows!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :) Enjoy!**

**Nathalie**

* * *

She finally managed to get Daphne to one of the apartment style rooms in the hall. Daphne only lasted long enough to fall on the bed before falling straight back to sleep. Thankfully. She had enough to deal with already without having to bother with the twenty-something year old designer more than necessary.

In all honesty, she was feeling just as exhausted and was a little jealous of the girl's sleeping form.

It had taken her most of last night to find every last file from the spring line in the system. Including the four flash drives that had been floating around that had them.

As happy as she had been that the designers were thorough by keeping multiple backups, she hated that they had been that thorough.

She made the small trip back down the hall, walking into the small apartment that Adrien used when he didn't want to go back to the house after a late photo shoot. She peered into the bedroom, giving the two sleeping teens a small smile. It had been a long time since she had seen Adrien look so, simply content.

Marinette had brought joy back into his life after he lost his mother, and she didn't like what Gabriel was forcing them to go through. Even though all of the reasons Gabriel had given them had been correct, they weren't really necessary.

They dealt with media mania all the time. They knew what they had to do to make a story be viewed their way.

Words were something she learned to manipulate after all this time so that things went in her favor. Being the secretary of Gabriel Agreste had taught her much more than she ever realized she would. To say the least.

Adrien moved slightly, pulling Marinette closer to him in his sleep. A small smile appeared on the girls face. She was glad that Adrien had found her.

From her few interactions with the girl over the years, she believed Marinette was a genuinely kind person. She was open and loving, and cared about Adrien more than she cared about herself. It was easy to understand why he had fallen in love with her.

More often than not, those who said they loved Adrien loved his name, his looks, his fame, or his money. Marinette was the first to ever love Adrien, simply because he was Adrien, and that was something he had desperately needed.

She sighed heavily, turning to leave.

The walk back to Gabriel's office was longer then usual as she trudged along, already thinking that it was no doubt going to be another long night. Adrien and Marinette were both going to need clean clothes to go to school in the morning, so she's have to find them something from downstairs. More than likely Adrien's bathroom had been stocked, but Marinette was going to need more suitable products for her skin and hair.

She knocked lightly before entering anyway, seeing Gabriel standing at the window.

"Are they asleep?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes sir. Adrien decided to just sleep here, and Marinette is with him." She told him, keeping her voice calm.

"How far did she get?" Gabriel asked finally turning to look at her.

"About nine or ten designs in. They are nowhere near ready to be looked at by anyone though, just rough sketches. Adrien's office is covered in random notes and sketches. This didn't deter her motivation for long." She said, knowing she shouldn't have added that last opinion.

Gabriel huffed, "It's only a matter of time. Are you sure there is no way anyone can find those files you pulled?"

"No sir. All of the files were removed from the servers. You have the only copies at home." She assured him again.

"I trust your work Nathalie. No one else is as thorough as you." Gabriel commented evenly.

"I only do what you ask to the best of my abilities." She told him.

"I know you do. This will all end soon enough. I know the girl is the key to their defeat, then everything will be as it was." Gabriel said, hope shining through.

"It's getting late sir. Do you wish to return to the house?" She hoped asking this way would get him to think he was making the decision on his own.

"I suppose." He said bored, walking up to her with a slight smirk, "I am also not my son. Adrien may be inclined to think you are asking him a question, but I know when you are not."

She looked down, "Of course sir. My apologies."

He waited for a moment before asking, "Say what you need to Nathalie."

She finally caught his eyes, "Sir, I am worried about Adrien's health. He has been extremely down lately, and I do not believe this level of stress is good for him any longer."

"Adrien is my son to worry about. He can handle it and if not then this will make him stronger." Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

She said it a little firmer, "The only time I see him with a smile lately is when he is around Marinette."

Gabriel smirked, sending chill's down her spine, "Is that so? Well then, we'll have to do something about that. I thought Lila would have gotten a better reaction out of her, but as usual I have to intervene."

He walked past her and headed towards the elevator in silence. She waited until he was in the car and gone before letting her hands ball into fists at her side.

She took a few deep breaths to let her anger subside.

Her loyalty to Gabriel was absolute, she would do anything he asked simply because he asked it. Like trying to trigger a downward spiral of Marinette's emotions by telling her that all of her hard work was 'gone'. The poor girl. She had seen the complete devastation on her face when Gabriel gave her the news. She knew that all it would have taken was Marinette running out to be alone for her to have been akumatized.

Adrien miraculously appeared at the exact moment she needed him, and within seconds as they looked at each other, Marinette had calmed. She had seen Gabriel's anger as he had snapped at Adrien, no doubt for the interference. She was glad that Adrien had started distancing himself from his father. Until this entire ordeal was over, Adrien needed to stay away from Gabriel for his own safety.

She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes.

She didn't know what Gabriel was planning concerning Adrien, but she knew she needed to take care of the two teens to the best of her abilities. She wanted Adrien to be happy, and if Marinette was that key, then she had to do what she could before it was too late.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm still editing the last couple of chapters but they will be out some time this week so don't fret!**

**Feel free to leave comments and reviews if you want! I love hearing from you guys and it gives me motivation!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	13. Winding Down

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows! They give me motivation!**

**The last few chapters are in the works so don't fret!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :) Enjoy!**

**Winding Down**

* * *

She colored quickly, there were just a few more left. Just a few more and they would be back up and running.

"Marinette." Alya whispered from next to her.

She barely glanced over at her best friend and continued what she was doing. She didn't have time to stop. Another month had come and gone, and so far only half of the pieces were back up to speed.

Gabriel had been increasingly picky this time around. Their meet in the middle was holding, about half the time. After that disastrous loss of the entire spring line, he wasn't holding anything back. Things needed to get done, and they didn't have time to sugarcoat anything.

She was sure that the pieces that had been finished already were identical, if not slightly better, than the originals. However some of the less flamboyant pieces were refusing to cooperate with her. She had been neck deep in designs, patterns, alterations, fabrics, accessories, and shoes. She had hardly had any time for anything else. Schoolwork included. If it wasn't for Adrien's small apartment across from his office, she'd have probably ended up sleeping on the floor more times than she could count. _Gabriel_ was slowly becoming her second home, much to Adrien's dismay. He never said it out loud, but she could feel him getting upset thinking about it sometimes.

The paper was pulled out from under her hand suddenly and her face shot up. Miss Mendeliev was glaring at the paper she had stolen, "No wonder you can't focus on science, you can doodle later. This however, is going in the trash."

She stood from her seat and told the grouchy teacher begging, "Please give it back. I have been working on that for weeks!"

"Maybe you should dedicate yourself to your studies the way you are dedicated to your doodling." Miss Mendeliev said curtly.

She saw her about to fold the paper in half and said it in fear, "NO DON'T FOLD IT!"

"You will watch your tone Marinette or it will be straight to the principles office with you. Your drawing won't get ruined by being folded in half." Her teacher said, not understanding the gravity of what it really meant.

She felt the tired, angry tears in her eyes as the design sketch was folded in half four times without remorse.

All over. She had to start all over, all over again. If there were any creases in any part of the design, Gabriel refused to look at them. He wanted professional perfection at all time, especially for the designs for a big showcase. Given the type of color pencils she had used too, the whole thing was probably a useless mess.

'_Marinette,_' she felt her name reach her softly in comfort.

She knew better then to turn to look at him. She slowly sat back down, her hands already starting to shake.

Gabriel was going to be so angry with her. She was supposed to have the final seven done by tomorrow afternoon's meeting. Having to re-sketch the dress, add the alterations, and the notes, and the coloring would take hours that she didn't have.

She hadn't even started on the notes or coloring for the last three, and now she had to start one completely over.

She let the tears fall in silence. Adrien was trying to comfort her, '_I have copies of the rough sketches. You can use the copy so you don't have to start over. I know it's not ideal, but given the situation we can make it work._'

She wiped the tears from her face, '_It was almost done. I was just adding the color and it would be finished._'

Alya put her hand over hers, giving it a small squeeze. Marinette shook her head at her, glad that the bell chose that moment to have mercy on her.

"Marinette. Stay." Miss Mendeliev told her seriously.

"We'll wait for you outside." Alya told her, Adrien nodding next to her as they left the room.

Miss Mendeliev waited for everyone to leave before sighing heavily, "Marinette. I understand that designing is a passion of yours, but class time is not the time to focus on that."

She held the folded drawing out to her and she took it trying not to tear up again, "I know, but this is really important. It was going to someone important and now that it's ruined,"

"It's folded, it's not ruined." Miss Mendeliev said firmly.

She opened it up, knowing that the inside was going to be a disaster. She didn't even look as she showed Miss Mendeliev the ruined mess she had created, "I was using oil-based color pencils. This wasn't me doodling, this was a design for a showcase coming up in the spring for an extremely big company."

She saw the shock on her teacher's face and knew she had made her point when she apologized, "I, didn't realize. I'm sorry."

She folded it back up and put it in her bag, "I asked you not to fold it and you did anyways. I wouldn't have asked for no reason." She sighed heavily, "And I'm sorry I was working on it in your class, but I have a low A in here. I don't understand what the real problem was."

Miss Mendeliev didn't say anything and she asked after a minute, "Can I go now?"

"Y-yes, you can go, but keep your designs resigned to the art room from now on so that there aren't any more accidents." Miss Mendeliev told her as she started to walk out. An accident, that's what she was calling it now? Nothing about that was an accident.

She tried to calm down. She didn't need to draw the akuma to her. The entire month had been one big stress after another. She didn't need this to add to the tension she already had.

Alya hugged her the second she reached the bottom steps in front of the school, "I'm so sorry. I tried to warn you."

She said it softly, "I know. Don't be sorry. It was my fault."

"How bad was it dudette?" Nino asked with a frown. She pulled out the sketch and showed it to them, seeing all of them cringe.

Adrien said it knowingly, "The oil-based ones right?"

She nodded and he said it worried, "Are you going to be okay?"

She forced a smile out, but could already hear his emotion's turn sad, '_She's forcing that smile. I don't buy it for a second. I wish there was something I could do to help her._'

"I'll be okay." She said anyways, willing it to be true.

Nino suggested it brightly, "Hey, why don't we all go hang at my place for the afternoon. We can order pizza and have an Ultimate Mecha Strike tournament. We haven't done that in ages."

"And you've been so busy lately, you deserve an afternoon off with friends girl." Alya said, quickly agreeing to Nino's plan.

"I think that's a great idea. I feel like I haven't had a chance to hang out with you guys in weeks." Adrien said happily, high-fiving Nino for the suggestion.

Marinette said it disappointed, "Guys I can't. I don't have time right now. I have,"

"Things to do." Alya said mockingly annoyed. "Girl, you can't keep going like this. I don't know what kind of job this is that is pushing you so hard but you need to take a break. Even if it's just for the afternoon."

"She's right you know." Adrien said softly, "You are going to burn yourself out faster if you light the candle from both ends."

He had been increasingly worried about her state of mind. He knew that she was barely sleeping because she wanted to get done, and the stress was starting to take its toll on her. She honestly looked like she was getting sick, and he could feel how exhausted she was all the time. He knew that she was just trying to do her best to get the Spring Showcase back up to where it was, but even his lady had her limits.

He held her brilliant blue eyes, whispering it pleading, "Please Marinette. I'm worried you are going to make yourself sick."

She sighed heavily. Maybe a break was needed. She wasn't even sure when the last time she had an out loud conversation with Adrien was. Their emotional ones, where their thoughts tied to the emotions had become increasingly clearer, were frequent in school though. They definitely hadn't been together in a few weeks either, which had been taking a different sort of toll on her.

She missed him. She missed him a lot.

"Okay," she relented, knowing she was going to regret this, "Let's do it."

Alya hugged her tightly and her phone started to ring. She saw the number and Adrien took the phone out of her hand instantly.

"Adrien no," she said sternly, but he held the phone up and away from her, "Let it ring. You aren't getting out of this."

She was practically trying to climb him to get it back, "Please I need to answer the phone!"

He answered it instead, keeping her at arms length, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng's phone, this is Adrien Agreste speaking."

There was only a few seconds of silence before he smirked, seeing her staring at him in horror, "Cancel everything for this afternoon, move it to tomorrow, there are no exceptions. Also, move the photo shoot too, I'm busy as well now that I think about it."

She said it angrily, "ADRIEN GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

He was in so much shock at her tone that he lowered it to her instantly, staring at her unsure of where that came from.

Well, he knew where it came from. She had been spending every free moment she had after the initial designs were redone with the person that tone belonged to. His father.

"Armand, ignore him. I'm so sorry. The blue and silver eighteen was ruined by one of my teachers. I have to start over. I know you wanted it today but,"

"Little mouse, quiet, shh, it's all right. I was calling to check on eighteen yes but also to check on you. Nathalie put me as your shadow for a reason. You have been running strong for weeks. I was going to suggest that you take the afternoon off and not come in at all. We have enough to work with that we can at least start base cutting. Breathe. We are going to get done in time for the showcase."

She took a deep breath, trying to tell him, "I know we will, but not if I keep stopping like this. I have so much to do still and,"

"Mouse." He said firmly, "Hand your cat the phone." Armand told her seriously.

She didn't even flinch at the nickname anymore. Adrien either. It was the running inside joke at _Gabriel_ right now between those who knew the truth about her and Adrien being together. Since she was the little mouse, and they were together, he was her cat. She knew Adrien and Jean-Luc had no doubt started that little nickname nonsense. It had Adrien's sense of humor written all over it.

"But Armand,"

"Mouse. The cat. The phone." He said simpler.

She lowered her gaze and held the phone out to Adrien. He took it and said it calmly, "Agreste."

"Make the little mouse take the weekend off alley cat. This is not an option. I am going to let Gabriel know that she won't be in because she needs the rest. Both of you do, so I will have your shoot moved to some time next week as well." Armand told him really sounding worried about them.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee she'll listen to me. She's stubborn that way when she wants to be." He said, flashing her a small smile when she looked up at him sadly.

"Then try harder. Enjoy your weekend Adrien. Tell the little mouse she is welcome." Armand said easily.

"Will do." Adrien answered lightly before hanging up.

He held the phone back out to her, glancing over to see Nino and Alya staring between them with a million and one questions floating in their eyes.

Marinette took the phone and placed it in her purse gently, telling him shakily, "I, I'm,"

"Going to spend the afternoon with your friends because you deserve it." He told her gently, giving her a smile and letting her know through his emotions, '_You don't have to say it. I know you didn't mean it. I love you._'

She hugged him tightly, whispering it anyways, "I'm sorry."

He pulled away from her, wanting more than anything to lean down and kiss her, "I'll only accept over an ice cream from André's."

"Deal." She said happily.

"Not that I don't think that Andre's is a great idea, but what the hell was all of that just now? How do you know about her job Adrien?" Alya asked, her reporter gleam in her eyes.

Adrien smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Alya went towards Adrien and he took off running, "We already know you can't catch me Alya!"

"OH YOU JUST WAIT SUNSHINE! GET BACK HERE!" Alya screamed out, taking off right behind him.

She and Nino face-palmed at the same time with the same groan. Nino asked her seriously, "Why do we like them again?"

She smiled, "I ask myself that all the time Nino."

They laughed and took off towards André's, knowing that Adrien and Alya were going to get there first. They found André who was happy to give them their ice cream. She asked curious because she didn't see them anywhere, "André, you didn't happen to see two other teenagers come by here recently have you?"

"Just you two Marinette. Expecting to meet your loves here?" He asked with a smile before handing Nino his first.

Nino nodded, "You know it. Red velvet chocolate for her hair, and honey almond for her sweet eyes."

Marinette giggled, "That's Alya all right. Peach pink for his lips and mint like his eyes for me."

Nino snorted, "Yet you won't go out on a date with my bro for anything."

"I've been too busy lately Nino, Adrien too. It will happen one day, just, not right now." She said, wishing it didn't have to be that way.

André hummed curiously, "That was it, but now I think something different for you my dear. A love you need to know is for you." He started putting together something new for her, "Strawberry with dark chocolate chips. Blackberry for the hair, and blueberry for the far away stare."

He handed it out to her and she blushed, realizing that this was nearly perfect for her Ladybug identity. André asked with a bright smile, "It's spot on no?"

She almost flinched, but managed to stay calm as she nodded, "Yeah."

She heard Adrien and Alya laughing as they approached the cart, Adrien telling her with a smile, "Hey, how did you know what I always get?"

She stared wide eyed, "Wha- this is what you usually get?"

He nodded, "Isn't that why you ordered it? You owe me ice cream princess."

She handed him the ice cream right away, "Yep, that's right I do. André can I get my usual, please?"

André was looking between them knowingly, "The same, but something new still. Honey almond like his hair, mint like his eyes, and black coconut for his mysterious side."

She stared in complete shock, wondering what kind of magic André really did have. She took the ice cream and saw Adrien staring at it too. Worry and concern floated between them. Sitting side by side like this, there was no doubt that these were ice creams based off of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Alya, of course, noticed, "If Ladybug and Chat Noir could be ice cream, that's what they would be."

Nino nodded, "My girl has a major point."

Alya said it a little disappointed, "I hope this means you two aren't doomed the way they are."

She and Adrien asked at the same time, "What do you mean?"

Alya smirked slightly, "Everyone knows that Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug, but Ladybug refuses to give him the time of day. Just like a certain someone I know."

Marinette started eating her ice cream before saying it, "They aren't doomed Alya. Maybe Ladybug secretly loves Chat Noir the way I love Adrien."

The ice cream literally dropped straight out of his hand.

Oh crap.

Nino was staring at her in shock, "Dudette, did you just admit,"

"That you love Adrien?" Alya finished with the same shock.

Her face was flushed scarlet but she said it keeping her voice from shaking, "Of course I love Adrien. He, he's my, my," that word refused to come out.

She was sick of lying about this. Two months they had been dating without anyone being the wiser. Not that she could really call this dating. The only real date they'd had was in their masks a few weeks ago, when Chat brought dinner for them to the Eiffel Tower.

She could tell from the excited look in her best friends' eyes that she wanted to hear the word she had been waiting for.

She was going to have to disappoint her, "He's my someone special. My someone I don't want out of my life and whose friendship means everything to me."

She looked at Adrien, seeing the small blush on his cheeks, "He's more than just my friend. He's my greatest friend, just like Chat Noir is to Ladybug."

Adrien nodded, a shy smile forming, "Would it be weird to say I love you that way too?"

She shook her head, smiling brightly, "I don't think so."

Alya groaned, "Ugh, I am really starting to hate the two of you! YOU LOVE EACH OTHER JUST GO OUT ON A DATE AND MAKE IT OFFICIAL!"

They said it at the same time, "Not yet."

Nino was staring at Adrien curiously, "Why?"

Adrien told them quickly, "Why don't we have this conversation in a less public place? Weren't we supposed to having a game night?"

Alya groaned again, muttering under her breath as she ate her ice cream and grabbed Nino's hand.

They were barely into Nino's house when Alya rounded on them hard, "Explain yourselves."

Marinette looked at Adrien and he nodded, '_Let's tell them the truth. All of it._'

'_What about the contracts?_'

'_I trust Nino._'

'_I trust Alya._' She told him.

They took each other's hand and their friends' eyes widened, "We are already dating."

Alya said it brightly as she pointed at them, "I KNEW IT!"

Nino was shaking his head, "Dudes, why the secrets?"

Adrien sighed, "Marinette was hired by my father when she went to one of my photo shoots a few months ago. She had helped one of the designers by adding some ideas and he was impressed so he gave her a job."

They went into more detail, explaining about the Spring Showcase, and what had happened at the beginning of the month. Adrien explained why they were keeping it a secret, and neither of them were surprised that Nino and Alya instantly agreed to say nothing.

With that settled, they got into their game night. For not having played for a while, Marinette was on a roll. She started laughing when all three of them gave up trying to win against her. They finished the last of the pizza, and Marinette watched the three of them play against each other so that she could sketch a little more.

She actually managed to get the dress mostly sketched out when Adrien sat next to her, "Looks good."

"Thanks. Do you think it looks the same?" She asked a little worried.

"It looks like the same dress to me, but you would know the details better." He admitted with a slight frown.

"Can we see?" Alya asked curious.

She showed them the gown and Nino said it impressed, "Whoa, that is totally rad. I can't believe that is going to made into a real dress and worn on a runway somewhere."

"I totally believe it. My girl has talent for miles." Alya said proudly.

"Thanks you guys." She put the sketchbook back in her bag and stretched as she stood, "Maybe we should get going. It is getting late, and I think I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Adrien sent her his disappointment, '_I think OUR bed is quite comfortable._'

'_I think you are just spoiled kitty._' She let him feel that she was teasing, and it made her smile more to see him smiling.

Alya nodded, standing too, "We'll have to hang out tomorrow again. You guys up for going to the skating rink?"

Adrien nodded, "We haven't done that in a long time either. Sounds like a plan."

She and Adrien walked out first, waving goodbye to Nino and Alya before heading towards her house. It was a nice night out, and there weren't too many clouds.

Adrien took her hand suddenly, "Since its dark out and all."

She let out a content sigh, "The things you miss most."

He just laughed softly, "The simple things you miss most." He lifted her hand and kissed it quickly, "Like being able to hear out loud that you love me."

She smiled at him, "I do love you, you hopelessly romantic dork. How I managed that after all this time is now beyond me." His smile reached his eyes and she teased him slightly, "You looked like you had gone into shock earlier with the ice cream thing. I can't believe how close André really made them."

He nodded, "I did go into shock. He has always made mine very Ladybug-ish, but seeing him make yours,"

"That wasn't my usual. He started giving me peach pink for his lips and mint for his eyes." She told him, "The honey almond and black coconut were new, and I don't know where they came from."

Adrien smiled, "Maybe he subconsciously remembers something about Chat Noir and Ladybug during the fight, and somehow connected them with us without knowing it. His ice cream is magic after all."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "You're adorable sometimes Adrien."

He blushed heavily, his free hand going to the back of his neck in his nervousness, "You think so?"

"I know so kitty." She said sweetly, asking worried when she felt his emotion's fall suddenly, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head quickly, "It's nothing really I, sometimes I let my bad thoughts in without warning."

She asked worried, "Like the Eiffel Tower that night I found you nearly curled into a ball?"

He nodded slightly, "Sort of, but it's not that bad honest. It's just," he pulled them to the side. They sat on the bench together as he gathered his thoughts before telling her sadly, "Marinette, I swear I haven't talked to you in over two weeks. Not unless it was about designs, completion dates, fabrics, or schoolwork. I have barely been able to ask how you are, or if you are doing okay. Our emotional conversations are keeping me sane, and even though I see you everyday at school, I miss you. I miss just being able to hang out or see you smiling and laughing."

He sighed heavily, "I know the Spring Showcase getting lost was a major blow but you are trying to make up for it like it's your fault. It's not. I don't want you to go and get sick because you are working so hard."

She leaned on his shoulder as he put his arm around her, "Have I told you lately how amazing I think you are?"

He let out a small sigh but she could hear the smile in his voice, "Not recently no."

"Well you are. I'm sorry I've worried you so much. I really am doing okay, but once I get started on something I hate leaving it undone. It's a bad habit I know, and I will try to be better about going full speed ahead." She squeezed his hand gently, "And honestly, I miss you too. With all of the press you've been doing in your father's place, and the photo shoots, the ads, your lessons, the akuma's, patrol, schoolwork, I feel like I haven't spent any time with you either."

He said it as he leaned his head on top of hers, "We are really bad at this whole dating thing."

They both started to laugh, until they heard someone scream.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be coming in a day or two! **

**Au Revoir for now!**


	14. Plans Unfolding

**Hey everyone! It's finally arrived! A hurricane in all its CHAT-astrophic glory! Yes. Pun intended. ;)**

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews, favs, and follows! The warmth in my heart is real!**

**Also I do not own the characters, just the plot! :) Enjoy!**

**Plans Unfolding**

* * *

They stood instantly, looking around waiting to see the akuma appear, and they didn't have to wait long.

Her long dark chestnut hair was pinned back. She was wearing a silver and black floor-length style dress in the back but was actually silver pants. The long black staff in her hand had a glowing white stone at the top. She was strolling up to them casually, like nothing was wrong. There was a wicked glint in her olive green eyes as she smirked at them through black painted lips, "Well there you are, finally. I have been looking for you everywhere Marinette."

Adrien stood in front of her protectively, his voice stern, "Lila, you don't want to do this. Hawkmoth isn't an ally to have."

"Actually he is. You see, he and I have an understanding of one another. I know what he wants, and he knows what I want. It mutually benefits us both to be in this partnership." Lila said, her eyes never leaving Marinette's.

"What do you want Lila?" Marinette asked, trying to pinpoint the akuma with no luck at the moment.

"You, out of the way. Hawkmoth has it in his head that you are important for some reason, that you have this, untapped power. I'm here to show him how wrong he is. I want him to see that you are nothing but a complete waste of space, and that he shouldn't be spending another second dealing with you." Lila said, an evil glint reaching her eyes, "When my attempt at triggering you to be akumatized failed, we came up with a new plan." Lila laughed wickedly, "And trust me, I think this way is much better."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her Lila." Adrien said in the same stern voice.

"Now, now Adrien. I'd really appreciate it if you stepped out of the way. I prefer not to use this power on you." Lila said calmly.

Adrien said it firmly, "Not happening."

Lila smiled, "If you insist." She sent a blast of white energy at them, but they dodged it quickly before taking off running.

Lila stayed on their heels, laughing, "I do love a good chase."

Adrien told Marinette quickly, "We need to find somewhere to transform."

Marinette nodded, but reminded him, "Remember what I told you?"

He glared at her for an instance before ducking behind a car as another blast of white energy was hurled at them.

"We can find another way." He said firmly.

"We may not have time anymore." She told him gently.

"Come out and play Marinette. You can be friends with everyone else so easily, so let's be friends!" Lila taunted, blasting energy at the car near them and sending it flipping away from them.

Marinette looked at Adrien and they nodded together, taking off in different directions. Marinette knew that Lila would follow her, but that would give Chat Noir the chance to make his appearance. Lila being Hawkmoth's pawn was a scenario they had been ready for, but the fact that they didn't know what that white light would do to them had her unsettled.

True to form, Lila went straight for her as she said it mockingly, "Looks like your little hero abandoned you after all." She huffed, "As if he'd really give you the time of day. You are lucky he is nice enough to pretend to be your friend." Lila said angrily, shooting at her continuously.

She felt her foot catch something and cursed to herself as she fell. Lila was on her in an instant, saying it happily, "Have a sweet dream, sweet girl."

The white light shot into her as she started to stand. The force threw her back into the wall, her body frozen in place for a few seconds before she fell again.

She quickly threw out her hands and caught herself before she could hit the pavement face first.

"Marinette!"

Lila huffed and rounded on him, "There's the little kitty. Care for a game of chat and mouse hero?"

Chat Noir growled a deep, threatening sound that she had never heard come out of him before. She heard them clashing, but couldn't make herself move. Lila gave a sharp sudden yell, before the sound of something crashing reached her.

She looked up but her vision was blurring. What had Lila done to her?

She didn't feel any different really. She stood shakily and Chat Noir lifted her up, "I've got you, just hold on."

She felt them being lifted into the air and he set her down gently, "Marinette, you okay? If you are going to transform, now would be the time."

She shook her head, feeling the tears in her eyes, "I, I can't. I don't know why but I know I can't right now. She hit me with that light and I, I feel like something is wrong with me."

Chat was looking her over, "You don't seem any different, and besides being a little afraid you don't feel any different either. You are still you m'lady." He groaned suddenly, grabbing his side, "Damn it that hurt."

Her eyes widened as she saw the open wound on his side, "Chat you're hurt!"

He shook his head, wincing as he moved his bloodstained hand, "I'll be all right bugaboo. We can stop her together and the ladybugs will help me when this is over, but I need you."

She nodded and he helped her stand. "Tikki, spots on." She transformed quickly, feeling somewhat relieved that she was able to do it.

Chat Noir smiled at her, "Ready m'lady?"

They took off towards Lila, seeing her searching for them, "We really need to talk about you being akumatized over and over again Lila." Ladybug called out to her.

Lila let out an angry huff, "As if I need advice from a worthless bug. What did you do with Marinette?"

Chat smirked, "Oh she is far out of your reach now. You are done tormenting that girl."

Lila glared at him, "I am Rêveuse, and I will see my dream come true!"

Rêveuse started shooting white energy from her staff at them as they tried to get closer to her. Ladybug wanted to finish this quickly. Chat had to be in a lot of pain from that wound, and the longer this dragged on, the worse his blood loss would get. If things went too far, she shook her head, she couldn't think that way.

They fought against Lila for a few minutes, Chat suddenly calling out to her, "Ladybug, the hairpin!"

Ladybug saw the purple crystal-encrusted crescent moon hairpin that was holding Lila's hair away from her face on the right side.

Rêveuse just smirked, "Good eye kitty."

Ladybug and Chat Noir were inching closer to her, only a few feet apart so they could come at her from different angles. One of them would get her. She was sure of it.

Rêveuse slammed her staff into the ground, "As if I'd let you get that close!"

Chat grabbed Ladybug as Rêveuse let out a giant wave of that white light. Chat groaned out in pain, but the intense force from the blast separated them at the last second.

Ladybug felt her body indent against a car, groaning to herself as the pain ripped through her back. She was expecting to feel different, still trying to figure out what exactly that light was supposed to be doing. She forced herself out of the indented car, trying to catch her breath on the ground as she did.

Rêveuse was laughing again, "This was too easy. I don't understand why Hawkmoth has so much trouble with you two."

Ladybug got to her knee, feeling her strength trying to give out, "What are you, doing to us?"

Rêveuse huffed, "Figure it out hero. I'm not stupid enough to tell you what my power is, but you'll see soon enough." Rêveuse pointed her staff to their right without looking away from her.

Ladybug's eyes automatically followed, her heart falling to the ground as she whispered it, "No." She forced herself up in a rush of adrenaline and ran over to his unconscious form, "CHAT! CHAT!" She kneeled next to him, cradling him in her arms, "No, no, no, Chat, you have to open your eyes!" She put her ear to his chest, but heard nothing.

"Kitty please!" She begged, the tears in her eyes falling.

She started shaking him slightly, "Chat, CHAT! You can't do this to me! You can't! You have to wake up right now! PLEASE!"

He was completely unresponsive.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered in agony, a black hole swallowing her heart as tears streamed down her face without mercy. She buried her face in his shoulder as she held him close. This was all her fault.

Her kitty was gone, because she hadn't been strong enough to stop Lila sooner. He had already been hurt badly, and still he had taken the brunt of the force from that last attack to protect her. She wasn't better than any of the other Ladybugs that came before her. She had let her kitty down when he needed her the most, and now he was gone forever.

She screamed her despair into the sky. Words weren't enough to make anyone understand how she felt.

"This, is a beautiful sight indeed."

She felt strong arms grabbed her from behind, pulling her away from Chat Noir as she struggled, "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO BACK TO HIM!"

"You're the reason he's gone, Ladybug." The now sickeningly familiar voice said.

She thrashed harder, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Hawkmoth chuckled, "Oh you are free to go sweet girl, now that I'm getting what I want." His firm grip on her arms was like trying to pull against steel. She couldn't get free.

She felt a different set of hands pull her earrings off of her, and her transformation fell. Hawkmoth let her go and her legs gave out instantly.

"Marinette! Ugh! No wonder I can't stand either of you!" Rêveuse said angrily.

"Don't fret Rêveuse. We've got what we wanted. Finish her if you must while I go take the other one. This is the day I've dreamed of." Hawkmoth said happily, walking over to Chat Noir's body.

"No, leave him alone!" She tried to stand but Rêveuse slammed her staff into her back, pinning her down with one of her boots. "Pinning the wings of the little bug, god am I enjoying this. You'll suffer for the rest of your life, so relish in your pain you little pest. You deserve every second of it." Rêveuse said happily.

Hawkmoth pulled the cat's miraculous off of Chat Noir's finger. He was smiling at it as he stood and turned away, not bothering to give her kitty a second look. He tossed it into the air once, "Now, now the dreams can really begin. Rêveuse, we are done here."

Rêveuse huffed but let her go, "I still want my end of the deal."

"And so you will have it, once I make my wish." Hawkmoth said bored, too entranced by the two miraculous in his hand to give Lila any more attention than that.

"Bye bye, little ladybug." Hawkmoth said mockingly before he and Rêveuse disappeared.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't breathe.

Hawkmoth had the miraculous.

Everything they had ever worked for was lost.

Hawkmoth had finally won, and had taken her kitty in the process.

And it was all her fault.

...

"Marinette!" Chat screamed as Lila blasted the white energy into her as she was down.

He pulled his baton and went straight for Lila, growling a deep threatening sound he didn't even know he could make.

He and Lila clashed, baton against staff. He finally found the opening he was looking for and sent her flying straight into a building with as much force as he could muster. The sound of her yell in sudden pain had no affect on him at the moment. He had something much more important to do than deal with a bitter Lila.

The second he knew his blow had hit, he took off running back towards Marinette, seeing her lying unconscious on the ground.

"Marinette, can you hear me? Marinette!" He said panicked, shaking her slightly before realizing she wasn't going to respond. He used his baton and vaulted them up onto the rooftops, setting her down gently.

'_Use the Empathetic Tie Adrien. Send her what she needs so that she can know you are here and that you need her.'_ Plagg whispered inside of him.

He closed his eyes, holding her hand to his chest. '_Please bugaboo, please wake up. We can stop her, together, but I need you._'

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse in a panic, "Chat Noir, you have to take the miraculous."

Chat shook his head, "No. She is going to wake up and we are going to be fine."

Tikki said it in fear, "You don't understand, there is no time. Can't you feel what's happening to her? Her emotion's are in a rapid downward spiral. That can only mean,"

"Hawkmoth is going to come after her." Chat whispered before trying to get himself together, "Tikki, I can't."

Marinette started to cry despite being unconscious and Tikki started shaking, "Adrien please, before it's too late. I can feel her heart breaking. Whatever Lila did to her, it's hurting her deeply. Please."

He squeezed Marinette's hand tightly, "Damn it." He took off her earrings and Tikki disappeared. Plagg told him firmly, '_Put them on._'

He did instantly, wishing that Marinette hadn't been right in saying that getting his ears pierced was a good idea. Tikki reappeared, already calmer than before, "I'm sorry Adrien."

"We knew there was a chance Tikki. I just hoped she was wrong." Chat said worried.

"Me too. Let's get going. You have an akuma to stop." Tikki said.

"I can't just leave her like this." Chat told her, fear trying to take over at the mere thought.

"She's unconscious. Hawkmoth can't force someone to take the powers he offers. Even though her emotions are down, we know Hawkmoth preys on those who feel like they have no other option. Marinette knows that there is always another way, so I think she'll be okay until we can stop Lila." Tikki explained, "I know you can do this. You just have to be confident."

He smiled at her softly, "I wish Plagg was more like you. He would have told me to stop being clingy and to get the job done already so that this wouldn't even be a problem."

She gave him a small laugh as Plagg told him, '_I would have also reminded you that the longer you sit here arguing, the longer Hawkmoth has to send his akuma out after her._'

Tikki told him quickly, "I'm ready whenever you are Chat Noir."

He sighed as he stood, "No. If I don't have to, I'm not doing this. I'm not going to combine the miraculous, not until we need the little ladybugs or unless I feel like I have no other choice. Save your strength for now Tikki, we might need it later if things go wrong." Chat said, ignoring Plagg's scolding that this wasn't part of Marinette's plan.

Tikki nodded, saying it softer, "You are my holder now. The choice is yours."

She flew into the pocket that appeared at his side, and he promised Marinette out loud, "I'm going to stop her. Just keep fighting bugaboo, and don't ever stop."

He ran across the rooftops, finding Lila searching for them again.

"We really need to have a talk about you being akumatized over and over again Lila." Chat said trying to keep his anger from leaking out.

He had to finish this quickly before Hawkmoth realized what kind of condition Marinette was in.

Lila let out an angry huff, "As if I need advice from a mangy alley cat. What did you do with Marinette?"

Chat smirked, "Oh she is far out of your reach now. You are done tormenting her Lila."

Lila glared at him, "I am Rêveuse, and I will see my dream come true!"

They clashed again, more violently this time. He didn't have time for this, but he knew that he needed to keep a level head. He still hadn't been able to pinpoint the akuma, and he somehow knew the staff wasn't it.

That's when he noticed the glint from her hair on the right side. She had a purple crystal-encrusted crescent moon hairpin pulling her hair away from her face on the right side.

"The hairpin." He whispered to himself with a smirk, seeing Rêveuse's eyes widen as she backed up quickly.

He let his smile get wider, "So it is the hairpin. Thanks for letting me know."

Rêveuse scoffed, "You have a good eye, but you haven't gotten past me yet fur-ball. You really think I'd let you get that close?!"

She started shooting more white energy at him, forcing him to play defense for a minute. He had to find a way to get closer to her, and to somehow pin her down so he could get to it.

He didn't know what was happening, but his luck was holding right now. No matter how many times Rêveuse tried to blast him, it always missed him. Sometimes by what seemed like just a hair.

Plagg grumbled it like it should have been obvious, '_You are wearing the Ladybug Miraculous genius. What did you think was going to happen?_'

He didn't respond. He didn't have to. He was sure that Plagg could clearly feel his annoyance without the words to go with it.

"You are starting to piss me off alley cat! You aren't going to interfere in my dream coming true!" Rêveuse yelled angrily.

"Your dream? More like a nightmare!" He yelled back just as angrily.

They fought again, and he hated how she was managing to keep up with him no matter what he tried.

He saw Rêveuse smirking and put some distance between them instantly. He didn't like that look on her face one bit.

"You have good instincts, too bad they aren't going to do you any good now fur-ball." Lila taunted easily.

"What are you up to?" Chat asked suspicious. Something wasn't right. Yes she was fighting him, but even from their fights before, Lila had never been one to drag out things out like this. If she couldn't defeat them one way, she'd change tactics.

Right now it was like she was purposely keeping the fight this way where they were evenly matched, even though it was getting them nowhere.

He had a really bad feeling starting in the pit of his stomach.

"Chat Noir." A soft, unemotional voice said from behind him.

He turned slowly, his eyes widening in horror as he realized what he was staring at.

She was now in a white and gold cocktail dress. Her poufy chiffon skirt was glittering gold and fell to just above her knees. The white long sleeved, Queen Anne neckline, top had come equipped with an oval mirror that ran the length of her left arm like small shield.

His heart squeezed in his chest, seeing the simple gold ring he had given her a few days after they started dating, glowing deep purple on her right hand.

"Marinette," he whispered sadly, taking a small step towards her. "This isn't you. You have to fight it, please."

Her face was devoid of emotion as she lifted her left arm slowly and told him in a dead tone, "Look into the mirror."

His eyes widened, seeing the mirror flashing gold for a second before he closed his eyes quickly.

Rêveuse laughed, "You think you are going to be a match for us with your eyes closed!"

He hated what he was about to do, but he didn't have a choice. He had one more option under his belt before activating the Ladybug miraculous. He needed to go get help, and he knew exactly where to go.

He whispered it softly, "I'm so sorry Marinette."

He turned and opened his eyes, vaulting himself straight up onto the nearest roof as he heard Lila laughing again, "Afraid to face us scaredy-cat?"

He almost said something to her but was shocked at the speed that Marinette had as she moved. She was standing nearly on top of Lila, who backed away quickly in shock, as she held the mirror up to Lila's face, "Look into the mirror."

He saw the same flash of gold as Lila screamed out once, his eyes widening in horror as Lila turned to stone exactly as she was.

"Self-centered, cold, unfeeling. Mirrors don't lie Lila, and now you can't lie to yourself either." Marinette said in that same emotionless voice.

Marinette was barely turning around when he ducked in instinct. That mirror seemed ten-times more dangerous than that staff of Lila's. He tried to process quickly, but her voice echoed around him softly, "Here kitty kitty. Let's find out who you really are inside. Will you turn to stone like Lila, or will the mirror reveal something darker? Hawkmoth wants to find out."

He moved farther away from her, using every ounce of strength he had to move as quietly as possible. The shadows covered him as he moved, helping him put distance between them. She wouldn't stop looking, or she would find a way to draw him out again he was sure, but first things first.

He finally made his way to Master Fu's, wishing it wasn't so late. Before he had a chance to knock, Master Fu was there opening the door, "Chat Noir. Come in."

He walked in slowly, the weight of failure finally dawning on him at full speed.

Hawkmoth had done it. He had akumatized Marinette. The most positive, always find a solution, never back down, most amazing, selfless, beautiful girl in the entire world, had become one of Hawkmoth's victims.

"I see that things turned out for the worst after all." Master Fu said, leading him to a back room.

Chat nodded, "Hawkmoth got to Marinette, using a different akuma to do it, I just don't know how. She was unconscious, he shouldn't have been able to akumatize her."

Master Fu nodded solemnly, "That is true, but then it just means that she was conscious in her subconscious. Something in her mind was keeping her aware, more than likely something bad that caused her to believe there was no other way out or nothing left."

He watched Tikki fly out of the pocket and asked her, "You know Marinette the best Tikki, what would have caused her to completely give up? I have seen her for years take everything that everyone throws at her. She takes the bad and turns it good, every time. I don't understand how this could have happened. Not to her."

Tikki nuzzled his cheek, "What is your greatest fear Chat Noir? Think really hard. What would cause you to break, to give up and realize that you would never be the same?"

He felt a small rumble from inside of him, knowing Plagg was trying to comfort him.

He didn't need to think hard. He knew exactly what his greatest fear was, and it was why he acted as the human shield during fights. Yes he had his fears of being abandoned and trapped alone, of his friends turning their backs on him, he even had a very real fear of losing his Miraculous.

Plagg, though hard to deal with at times, was really one of the greatest friends he had ever hoped for. Plagg had given him the freedom to become Chat Noir, to become something more than the model son of the great Gabriel Agreste. To truly find out who he was as a person and to show the people closest to him that there was more to him than they thought. Without the Miraculous, and without Plagg helping him be more confident in himself, to stand up for himself and for the things he believed, he would still be the same lost boy who had lost his mother and whose father kept him in a gilded cage. He would have been completely and truly alone, and he never wanted that to be able to happen ever again.

But even more than that, the thing that would break him, the thing that would cause him to give up, that he would sacrifice his Miraculous if he had to in order to stop it, was losing Marinette.

Being too late to save her. Having to watch her fade away in his arms too soon, all because he was too weak to protect her. Knowing that her bluebell eyes would never shine at him again, that he would never hear her laugh or see her smile again, that's what would break him.

The words left him hushed, "Losing Marinette."

Tikki nodded sadly, "Losing you."

He felt the tears in his eyes but kept them back, "But she didn't lose me, I'm right here. If that was all it was, when she saw that I was okay, why wouldn't she have reacted to that?"

Master Fu hummed softly to himself, Wayzz appearing from out of the old-fashioned phonograph, "Master, they are all ready."

Master Fu nodded, "Good. Thank you Wayzz. Chat Noir, I think she may still be locked in her subconscious. If she was hit by an akuma's powers, and that akuma hasn't been purified yet, its effects would still be working. Being akumatized under that influence,"

He understood and finished quickly, "her body is being used like a puppet, while her mind is trapped so that she can't fight back."

Master Fu nodded, "I regrettably believe that is the case we are dealing with."

Chat crouched into himself instantly, burying himself into his knee's as he screamed at himself internally - DAMN IT ADRIEN! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

'_Kitty._' Her shaking voice whispered suddenly in the silence.

He stood and looked around, had he really heard that just now?

'_I'm lost. I want my chaton. I need him. Kitty please, please don't leave me here. Please come back._'

A tear fell down his face, Tikki rushing up to him, "Chat Noir, what happened? Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "I, I can hear her. She's hurting. She's hurting so much I, I feel like my heart his being swallowed up."

Master Fu looked shocked, "You two unlocked the Empathetic Tie?"

Chat nodded, wiping the tears away quickly, "When we started dating. We were meaning to come tell you but we honestly never had the chance."

"Respond to her, let her feel that you are okay. She needs to feel that you are still here." Master Fu said quickly.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm down enough to let himself fill with a sense of comfort and safety. '_I'll never you leave you bugaboo. I'm right here at your side, where I'll always be._'

He felt her pain turn to saddened anger, '_You will never be my chaton! Stay away from me!_'

He felt something slam into his stomach and the force threw him back, landing him on the floor hard.

"Adrien!" Wayzz, Tikki, and Master Fu all yelled concerned.

He sat up slowly, grabbing his sore stomach. He was sure of what he had felt, "She doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm lying and she shut me out. I can feel her sadness still, but it's faint. I'm going to have to show her the truth."

Tikki said it with a frown, "Adrien that's risky. To power down in front of her, you'll be extremely exposed and without you,"

"We have to try something Tikki. The others will help make sure nothing goes wrong, I know it." He said more confidently as he got back to his feet.

Master Fu nodded, "Which do you choose?"

Chat Noir didn't hesitate, "The Turtle, The Fox, The Snake, and The Dragon."

Master Fu looked a little shocked, "The Dragon, that is not a Miraculous Marinette has given to anyone. It's powers,"

"I know, but I have to take a chance. Can I have the list for the others?" Chat Noir asked gently.

Master Fu nodded, "If you believe you will need it, just, be careful with who you choose."

Master Fu gave him the Miraculous he asked for, along with a small list of names for the other three.

He laughed out loud as he read the first two names, "That makes so much sense. And Luka huh, I can see that. I promise Master, I know this person can handle it."

"Good luck then Chat Noir. Remember, you must bring the Miraculous back when you are done. I know you will succeed." Master told him with a smile.

"I won't let you down. Come on Tikki." Chat said gently, Tikki flying back to her pocket in his suit.

He took off from Master Fu's quickly, heading straight back to Nino's to get his bro first. They needed to have a serious talk about this in the future.

He watched, amazed at his luck, to see Nino and Alya hugging at the front door. He could get two in one shot. No wonder Ladybug was so confident all the time. If her stream of luck ran this way, it would be hard not to be confident that things would work out.

He saw them about to kiss and smirked, clearing his throat loudly. They jumped apart and he stepped into the light with a guilty smile, "Sorry. I only meant to interrupt a little."

Alya's eyes widened, "Chat Noir, what are you doing here? Is there an akuma?"

He nodded, "Yes, but there is a bigger problem that goes with it." He pulled out the two boxes and held them out to them, "Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire, will you take up the mantle of the Turtle and Fox Miraculous, to defend the innocent, and save someone precious to all of us? You must return them to me when the task is done."

They each grabbed their box with a nod, Nino asking with a frown, "Someone precious to all of us? Who?"

He nudged her slightly and Tikki flew out, facing them evenly, "Nino, Alya."

Both of their jaws dropped, "Is that," "Ladybug's kwami?"

Chat nodded, "Unfortunately." He pointed to his ears, "Ladybug has been akumatized, but thankfully we planned ahead for this."

Alya said it stunned, "You are sporting TWO miraculous?!" She shook her head, "Wait, wait, wait, you said Ladybug has been akumatized, but if she was akumatized how do you have her Miraculous? That means that her civilian form was akumatized right, not Ladybug herself or we'd be in deep water, but that means that you," Alya slowed down, the realization dawning on her, "you know who she really is."

Chat sighed, "Yeah. We actually revealed ourselves to each other about two months ago, right before we started dating."

Nino frowned at him, "Two months ago." Chat felt the nerves rising as Nino stared at him harder, his voice was even as he said it knowingly, "Bro. You can't be serious. It's been you the whole time?"

Alya looked between them confused, "Nino, what are you talking about?"

Chat smiled at her, "You've already accused me of being Chat Noir once Alya. How you bought into that insane rant of lies in the locker room about how I couldn't be him is,"

"OH MY GOD!" Alya yelled, covering her mouth and saying it under her breath, "Adrien?"

He nodded, "Guilty."

"Oh Sunshine, you and me are going to have a LONG talk about this. Wait, does Marinette know you are Chat Noir?" She asked, looking like he had only better have one answer and one answer only.

Luckily, he did, "Yes she knows. Marinette and I don't have many secrets from each other anymore."

"Good. You better not. Or I'd kick your ass right here and now." She said threateningly, which made him laugh a little nervous because he knew she wasn't joking.

Alya opened her Miraculous box and put on the necklace as Nino put on the bracelet.

Wayzz and Trixx appeared, Trixx saying it happily, "MY GIRL ALYA!"

"TRIXX!" Trixx nuzzled Alya's cheek before moving through her hair excitedly.

Wayzz and Nino were smiling at each other, saying it simply at the same time, "Dude."

Chat Noir laughed, "We need to get going you guys. I'll explain on the way, but we have a few more friends to pick up."

They nodded, "Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

"Wayzz, Shell On!"

He watched them transform and he fist bumped Nino right away, "No wonder we get along so well Carapace."

"Bro's until the end." Carapace said easily.

Rena rolled her eyes, "Aren't we in a hurry?"

Chat led them closer to the Siene, explaining quickly about what had happened to Marinette and what the possible trigger could have been. Rena believed his death was the trigger, but couldn't confirm it for him the way he had hoped.

Marinette had never talked to her about it before.

Of course the shock of learning Marinette was Ladybug had stunned his two friends for a minute, but they both easily accepted it. Rena was now very interested in de-akumatizing her best friend so that she could tear into her in full reporter mode.

When they got closer to their next teammate, he had them wait for a second on a rooftop so he could get Viperion.

He found Luka strumming softly on the far deck of the boat, keeping his eyes closed as he said it, "Chat Noir. You seem like you are troubled heavily by something."

"More than you know. I'm here to ask for your help." Chat said, holding out the Miraculous box to him, "Luka Couffaine, will you take up the mantle of the Snake Miraculous, to defend the innocent, and save someone precious to all of us? You must return the miraculous to me when the task is done."

Luka took the box and nodded, "No questions asked."

Luka transformed into Viperion and he said it being completely genuine, "Luka, I, I'm sorry about, what happened with Marinette."

Viperion looked shocked and he kept going, "I know I should have said this to you months ago, you deserved better than me waiting until something was going on to come find you. I am honestly, very, very sorry. I'm not that kind of person, and I never meant to,"

"It's okay Adrien." Viperion said softly.

He froze and Viperion used his silence to tell him, "Seeing you run up to Marinette that day she saved me from the akuma, I realized that I recognized what I was seeing in Chat Noir. It was the same thing I had seen that night at the _World Fashion_ Gallery in Adrien. It wasn't hard to put it together."

Chat said it again, simply because he knew he needed to, "I'm sorry."

Viperion put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, but Marinette let her heart choose, and I can't fault her for that. I couldn't even really be mad at you because I knew you loved her too. I am happy, that she is happy, and you are the key to her happiness. Don't ever forget that."

Chat nodded and Viperion put his hand out, "Bygones?"

Chat clapped his hand into Viperion's, both of them holding it there for a second as they smiled, "Bygones."

They quickly made their way up to the roof where Rena and Carapace were waiting for them. Carapace fist bumped Viperion with a smile, "Long time no see Snake-Man."

Viperion chuckled lightly, "It's good to see you too Carapace, Rena."

"Hey Viper." Rena said, giving Viperion a quick high-five.

"Carapace, Rena, will you explain to Viperion what's going on? I have one more stop to make." He took a few steps away from them when they nodded, but then turned back to them seriously, "Oh, and if you see her, don't look in the mirror, trust me."

They nodded again and he took off quickly once more, hoping that he was making the right choice.

His stomach did a small flip, seeing her meditating in a small rooftop garden that had a calm, dimly lit fountain. He jumped closer, letting himself fall on the top of the small gate surrounding the garden.

"For a cat, you aren't very sneaky Chat Noir." She said simply, not bothering to open her eyes.

He jumped down and hesitantly walked towards her, "I didn't want to startle you."

"You didn't. What are you doing here?" She asked, finally opening her eyes and standing up.

"Ladybug's been akumatized while in her civilian form. I need your help." He said calmly.

She asked immediately, "Why me? I've been akumatized twice, and I'm no one special. Surely there is someone else who can help you."

He gave her a soft smile, "You came extremely highly recommended by a personal friend of mine, and of yours. He said you had a good heart, and just needed the chance to show it. I'm willing to take that chance." He held out the Miraculous box to her, and her yellow-brown eyes widened in shock.

"Kagami Tsurugi, will you take up the mantle of the Dragon Miraculous, to defend the innocent, and save someone precious to all of us? You must return the Miraculous to me when the task is done." He told her evenly, holding her eyes as she stared at him.

Her face softened the smallest bit, and a smile began to form, "Just tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Our story is winding down and I'm taking a little extra time to edit and add detail, so don't fret! More will be coming soon!**

**Feel free to comment and review as always! Feedback is fuel!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	15. Take Two

**Hey everyone! Let's keep the storm rolling!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! Enjoy! :)**

**Take Two**

* * *

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, seeing his other three teammates warily eyeing the black and red-leather clad Dragon Miraculous holder at his side.

"Come on you guys, this isn't the first time we've added new teammates." He finally told them, worried by this weird standoff going on.

"Yeah, I don't think that's the real issue here." Carapace said, glancing at him for a second before his eyes automatically went back to Kagami.

"Then what is?" Kagami asked them with no filters, "I'm an excellent swordsman, and I like to think that I have a decently sharp mind. Yes this is my first time with the miraculous but,"

"It's not that. You, it, is intense though." Viperion said simply.

"You don't even realize you are doing it." Rena said nodding, her eyes glued to Kagami as well.

"Doing what?" He asked, moving slightly to stand at Viperion's side so he could see what they were.

And boy did he see it.

She had an immense red-orange aura surrounding her entire body, and her eyes were glowing like fire. Now that he was staring at her, he couldn't look away.

Thanks to Master Fu's explanation of the other miraculous to him and Marinette, he had already been expecting the dragon to make everyone a little tense.

Its ability was the reason he needed the dragon active though. The problem was that its innate power was so intense that it affected the other miraculous holders just by being near it. The dragon was the mystic mind, so it automatically drew in holders like a beacon.

It really wasn't Kagami's fault that the miraculous worked that way.

He had chosen her because she was very straightforward, a little stubborn, but thoughtful and had a good heart. He knew that she would be able to control the dragon spirit without falling prey to its power. So far he was right about that. She was still very much herself, but that intense aura she was emitting might be a problem while they were fighting.

He touched Kagami's shoulder and she silently questioned why he was doing it, "I need you to take a deep breath, and try to relax. You are emitting an aura that is half-hypnotizing everyone."

Kagami's eyes widened, "I, didn't know. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He stood back, seeing the aura recede into her completely. She opened her eyes and the glow had receded as well. Thankfully.

Rena took an immediate step back, "Chat, what the hell kind of Miraculous is that?"

He answered simply, "A powerful one. The dragon's miraculous is more dangerous than the rest. When the holder's emotions are high, the aura you saw gets emitted, drawing in the other miraculous."

"It's hypnotic." Viperion said, looking at him for confirmation.

"The aura is hypnotic to holders, and it will be to the akumatized too because their power comes from the Butterfly Miraculous." Chat said nodding, "Its real power is something I'm going to need though. She already knows what it is I need her to do, and the four of us have fought together more than once. Ladybug and I tried to prepare for this as best as we could, and the plan is simple, in essence, but it's also the reason I needed the three of you."

Carapace nodded, "Lay it on us. We're with you to the end."

Everyone nodded in agreement and he smiled at them, "Thanks you guys. Okay so listen up." He explained the plan to them, giving them a little bit of room to change tactics if necessary. Given who they were going up against, it WAS necessary.

Everyone finally knew their jobs, and he hoped that the luck of Ladybug would stay on their side long enough for the plan to work.

He put his fist out, "Rena, Carapace, Viperion," he smiled at her, "Tatsuo. I know we can do this. Are you ready?"

They each put a fist connected to his and said it together, "To the end."

"To the end." He whispered, and then they took, off following his lead.

He could still feel her faintly, and found her just outside of a subway entrance. She was flashing her mirror at anyone who got near her.

Rena touched his arm in comfort, "We'll get her back."

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. The two girls she had just used the mirror on sprouted black wings, but had full black facemasks covering their faces.

"Of course. You do it for attention, for praise. Your kindness is empty, black like your wings." Marinette told the girls simply as they started to run away from her.

He looked around, seeing a few more stone statues, and there were more black winged people moving around in panic.

Carapace whispered it next to him, "I thought you said she was turning people to stone."

"She was. The black wings are new to me." He said, motioning for Carapace, Viperion, and Tatsuo to start fanning out around her.

Rena stayed next to him, saying it softly, "We are going to bring you back girl, whatever it takes. Mirage." Rena started playing her flute expertly, and he watched as the image of his civilian self turned the corner suddenly.

"Come on bugaboo, see him." He begged.

As his Adrien mirage approached her, he could hear Rena starting the plan, "Ma-Marinette? What happened? What are you doing?!" Adrien said in shock.

Marinette turned to him, telling him in that same hollow tone, "Mirrors don't lie. They show who we really are inside."

She started to lift her mirror and Adrien told her quickly, "Marinette wait, I know this isn't you. Look at me. You know who I am don't you? You have to think please, Hawkmoth is just using you. His way is never the right way. You have to fight him off. I know you can. Just listen to my voice, please."

Marinette lowered the mirror again, taking a step towards him, "Adrien. Do you want to know the truth?"

Mirage Adrien nodded, "Tell me anything. I'll always be here for you Marinette, no matter what. You are too important to me to lose. I want to help you, please let me help you."

Marinette took another step towards his Mirage, and Rena's playing continued softly so she could hold the illusion better.

"I love you Adrien." Marinette said, his illusion blushing the same way he was right now, "I've always loved you. I always will love you. You are the day to my night, and that's why, I know this isn't real. Is it Rena Rouge?"

Marinette touched illusion Adrien's face and it fell. She scanned the rooftops until her eyes met his, "You."

She was gone in a flash and he pulled his baton, feeling her foot slamming against him suddenly and throwing him from the roof as Rena called out to him, "CHAT NOIR!"

He managed to catch himself on a light post and straightened quickly, but Marinette was on him in seconds, "It's all your fault. You took him from me and I'll make sure you regret it!" They clashed, but he refused to attack her. He let her go after him again and again as he simply defended.

"Marinette it's me! You have to listen! I'm all right! What you think you saw, it wasn't real!"

"My name isn't Marinette, it's Veracity!" She yelled out at him angrily. Rena joined his fight, and Marinette turned on her for an instance, "I thought I turned you to stone, how did you get free you liar! Never mind, I don't care. Look into the mirror!"

Rena was too close to her to avoid the mirror. As it flashed gold, Rena fell to her knees, grabbing at her back. They both watched as bright gold wings erupted from Rena's back, but other than that, she didn't change.

Marinette-Veracity- though he refused to acknowledge her by her chosen akumatized name, said it softer, "You're a genuine good soul. You are dismissed."

Rena stood, telling her firmly, "I'm not going anywhere until I get my friend back!"

Between the two of them, Marinette was keeping them busy.

Marinette put some distance between them before she reached into her mirror and pulled out a white and gold baton similar to his. Rena rushed her, catching the entire blow of the first sudden attack and was thrown back.

"RENA!" Chat yelled worried before feeling a boot slam into his chest.

He slammed back into a brick wall, seeing stars for a few seconds before he felt her baton at his throat dangerously cutting off his air supply as she pinned him there.

"You will pay for what you did to him. You don't deserve jail Hawkmoth, you deserve a fate much, much worse." Marinette said threateningly.

He could barely get it out, "Plagg, claws in."

The rush of bright green light caused her eyes to widen. He grabbed her wrist, saying it hoarsely, "Marinette, please, I would never leave you. Please, believe me."

"A-Adrien?" She moved away from him, tears falling down her face, "I, I saw you, you were,"

"I'm right here. I swear." He lifted her hand and put it to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat.

"This is real. I'm real. Believe me." He begged.

She was staring at him as the tears fell, shaking her head slightly, "No, no it can't be true. My kitty knew, he knew what he had to do if, but I failed him. I lost him."

He smiled at her, "You want more proof? Tikki, spots on."

He felt a brilliant warmth wash over him, and he was surprised as he glanced down. Tikki had given him a suit very similar to his Chat Noir one, only with ladybug spots covering most of him. She had left him some accents of solid black around his neck, upper arms, hands, and along his sides going down his legs to his knees.

She started crying more, "Kitty. It's you. It's really you."

He hugged her tightly as she threw her arms around his neck, "I'm here bug. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

She suddenly started screaming in pain, "Marinette!" He fell to his knees next to her as her screaming continued, but he heard it, "_NO! YOU WILL NOT FIGHT BACK! YOU WILL TAKE THOSE MIRACULOUS FROM HIM BY FORCE IF YOU HAVE TO!_"

"No, I won't! Get out of my head! I'm not your pawn! I won't hurt him! I won't!" Marinette said loudly, shaking uncontrollably as Hawkmoth threatened her, "_Then you are of no further use to me Veracity._"

Marinette started going unconscious, her breathing slowing at an alarming rate.

_"Marinette, Adrien, something you need to know about Nooroo's powers, about why people lose their memories." Master Fu was telling them, "They lose those memories, because obtaining those powers has a cost to the bearer. Nooroo takes the memories of their time using that power as a payment of sorts."_

_"Okay, that makes a lot of sense, but why do we need to know this master?" Adrien asked before Marinette could._

_"Because that is not the only way to take payment for using the power he gives." Marinette and Adrien both felt chills go down their spines as Master told them what else could be taken._

His felt his throat tighten as he realized what was happening because she was refusing to use the powers Hawkmoth had forced on her.

Hawkmoth was taking her life force for defying him.

He was going to kill her.

Chat held her in his arms tightly, calling it loudly in panic, "VIPERION!"

He heard the call above him instantly, "Second Chance!"

Carapace whispered it next to him, "I thought you said she was turning people to stone."

"She was. The black wings are new to me." Chat said, motioning for Carapace, Viperion, and Tatsuo to start fanning out around her.

Viperion blinked a few times and stopped them, "No, this way isn't going to work. We'll break through to her but she'll see past the illusion so save it for later. All she needs to do is feel Chat's heartbeat and she'll start to fight back. I don't think any of us need to worry about being hit by that gold light from her mirror either."

"Why not?" Carapace asked.

"Rena got hit. She got gold wings because she was a genuine good soul, but she didn't lose her powers or change more than that." Viperion answered before looking at him with a frown, "We need to be careful though because Hawkmoth was draining her life force instead of taking the akuma back."

Chat let it slip out of him angrily under his breath, "That bastard son of a bitch."

Rena whispered it to him worried, "Chat are you going to be okay to do this? You have to know that we'll do anything we can to get her back."

"I know. I'm sorry I, I'll be all right. Viperion you saw us fail, what needs to change?" Chat asked instantly.

Viperion gave them the play by play before hitting his chest lightly with the back of his hand, "You look good in the bug suit by the way. It's different from Ladybug's but still intimidating."

Chat sighed heavily, "Great, I ended up going buggy, like I don't already feel like I'm losing my mind. This is why m'lady does the planning." He had to shake it off. He only used it to show her as proof that it was really him. That was a positive, sort of. "Okay, plan B, I'm going down myself. She's going to think I'm Hawkmoth so Rena, can you mirage an image of me over myself after she see's me?"

Rena rubbed her temples, "That wasn't a huge headache, but yes."

Chat smirked, "Don't let your tail get all twitchy fox."

Rena huffed un-amused, "Don't worry about me getting twitchy alley cat."

They smirked at each other and he gave the okay to spread out again. He dropped down, calling her softly, "Mon amour."

Marinette turned, staring at him confused for a second before she whispered it in disbelief, "K-kitty?"

He nodded and walked towards her slowly, "I know this isn't you. Look at me. You know who I am. You have to think, please, Hawkmoth is just using you. His way is never the right way. You have to fight him off. I know you can. Just listen to my voice, please."

Her hands were hanging lazily at her sides as she asked him, "Do you want to know the truth?"

Chat nodded, "Tell me anything. I'll always be here for you Marinette, no matter what. You are too important to me to lose. I want to help you, please let me help you."

He closed the gap between them in a few steps, and she said it firmly as she held his eyes, "You're a liar. Chat Noir is already dead. This isn't real, is it Rena?"

She reached up to touch his face and he grabbed her wrist, seeing the shock on her face, as he told Hawkmoth through her, "You lose."

"_NO! Get away from him Veracity!_" Hawkmoth ordered.

He pulled her into his arms as he turned her facing away from him and called them, "Tatsuo! Carapace!"

Tatsuo dropped next to them first, "Trance!"

A fiery colored mist radiated out from Tatsuo's mouth, enveloping them. Chat tightened his hold on Marinette, telling Carapace, "The ring, right hand."

Carapace was holding his breath but nodded. He felt himself getting heavy as Marinette went limp in his arms.

He heard Carapace call it, "Shell-ter!" A shell of green energy went over him and Marinette, and he stopped fighting to stay conscious.

He opened his eyes, and found himself alone standing outside of school. He looked around quickly, but no one was around. He yelled out worried, seeing that he was out of his disguise, "PLAGG! TIKKI! Can you hear me?"

There was nothing, no response.

He tried to think, what had he just been doing?

It all came back in a rush and he put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Okay Adrien, get yourself together. This world isn't real. It's the power of Trance, to let someone be conscious in their subconscious while their body is unconscious."

He let out a deep breath, "That was a mouthful. Okay, calm down. What are the facts? The Empathetic Tie linked Marinette's subconscious to mine. That's why we can hear each other's emotions and the thoughts that go with them." He ran up the steps, "We have a plan, find Marinette in her subconscious, and bring her back to the surface so we can fight off Hawkmoth together. Simple. MARINETTE!" He called as he ran upstairs, going straight to their classroom.

He opened the classroom door but it was empty. He checked most of the classrooms but the entire school was empty. He left quickly and ran to the bakery, but it too was empty. He went upstairs into the house and checked her room, but still nothing.

He checked the park, the bridge, the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, the fountain, _Gabriel_, everywhere he could think of.

"Marinette where are you!" He called, completely out of breath. Their subconscious was linked. She had confirmed that she believed he was dead. The power that Rêveuse had, had to have been one to force people to live their greatest nightmare. So, if he had gotten trapped here thinking she was gone. Where would he have gone to look for her to try and prove that it wasn't true?

Her room. He would go to her room.

He took off in the other direction, feeling like this was right. He picked up speed, pushing open the gates to the mansion and running inside as he called out to her, "Marinette! Marinette are you here?"

He threw open his bedroom door, "Marinette!"

He tried to get his breathing under control as he searched the room quickly, but not seeing her.

"Damn it." He whispered. He almost turned to leave when he heard soft sobbing.

He walked further into his room, glancing over at the bed. One of his pillows was missing. He headed around the bed, and saw her holding his pillow to her chest as she cried uncontrollably.

"Mon amour," he whispered sadly.

He kneeled next to her, putting his arm on her back, "Marinette?"

She looked up at his touch, saying it broken, "Adrien. Adrien I'm so sorry."

He hugged her tightly, pulling her into his arms, "No, don't be. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you."

She was clinging to him desperately, "Please don't leave me again kitty. Please. I can't take it anymore. I can't."

He tried to soothe her, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you bugaboo, not for as long as live."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

She choked out a sob and cried harder into his shoulder, "I watched you die kitty. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I just see it happening, over and over again. I let you down. I wasn't there when you needed me. I,"

He kissed her as passionately as he could, not knowing how else to convey his feelings to her. He let all of his emotions flow freely, showing her how much he loved her, showing her how much he admired her strength and showing her that she had nothing to be sorry for. Nothing she had seen had been real, and she needed to know that.

When he pulled away from her, she was calmer, but her tears wouldn't stop, "I saw the wound, I had your blood on my hand. You weren't breathing, you didn't have a heartbeat,"

"Lila did this. That white energy she was shooting at us, it causes someone to dream their worst nightmare. It wasn't real bug." He tried to assure her.

The ground around them began to shake and she said it shaking her head, "No, please no, not again."

She closed her eyes as he pulled her back to him. The world around them began to change. They were outside, and it was dark out. He recognized earlier easily, but something was different. Marinette was transformed into Ladybug. She had been unconscious. There was no way... right. This was the illusion. This is what she must have seen before she was akumatized.

Rêveuse slammed her staff into the ground, "As if I'd let you get that close!"

Chat grabbed Ladybug as Rêveuse let out a giant wave of that white light. Chat groaned out in pain, but the intense force from the blast separated them at the last second. He flinched without realizing it. Even though it was an illusion, it looked like it would have been one of his more painful injuries.

Rêveuse was laughing again, "This was too easy. I don't understand why Hawkmoth has so much trouble with you two."

Ladybug got to her knee, and he could see how shaky she was already, "What are you, doing to us?"

Rêveuse huffed, "Figure it out hero. I'm not stupid enough to tell you what my power is, but you'll see soon enough." Rêveuse pointed her staff to their right without looking away from her.

Ladybug's eyes automatically followed the motion. He could feel her heart already breaking as the fear took over, "No." She forced herself up in a rush of adrenaline and ran over to his unconscious form, "CHAT! CHAT!" She kneeled next to him, cradling him in her arms, "No, no, no, Chat, you have to open your eyes!" She put her ear to his chest, but heard nothing.

"Kitty please!" She begged, the tears in her eyes falling.

She started shaking him slightly, "Chat, CHAT! You can't do this to me! You can't! You have to wake up right now! PLEASE!"

He was completely unresponsive.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered in agony, a black hole swallowing his heart as tears streamed down her face without mercy. She buried her face in his shoulder as she held him close. He felt trapped in this spot, watching this unfold and feeling all of her pain as she felt it.

She screamed her despair into the sky. He didn't have the words to describe the amount of pain running through him. Words weren't enough to make anyone understand how she felt.

"This, is a beautiful sight indeed."

Hawkmoth grabbed her from behind, pulling her away from the unconscious Chat Noir as she struggled, "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO BACK TO HIM!"

"You're the reason he's gone, Ladybug." The sickeningly familiar voice said.

She thrashed harder, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Hawkmoth chuckled, "Oh you are free to go sweet girl, now that I'm getting what I want." His firm grip on her arms was like trying to pull against steel. She couldn't get free.

His anger snapped feeling back into his body, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

He went straight for Hawkmoth, growling an ugly sound as he knocked Hawkmoth to the ground. He didn't hold anything back and ripped the butterfly miraculous from his neck. Hawkmoth and the butterfly miraculous both disappeared.

He felt her shock and looked over, seeing her on her hands and knees. "Ch-Chat?"

He stood to go to her but stepped back as an intense white light flew between them, "How, how is this possible! You are supposed to be dead! That is her greatest nightmare! How are you doing this?"

He pulled his baton and said it as he twirled it a few times, "You are done hurting my lady Lila. That Chat over there isn't real, but I am. Cataclysm!" He called it to his hand and Lila turned to run.

That was her mistake.

He caught up to her in seconds, grabbing her staff and pulling her back. He snagged the hairpin with his Cataclysm hand, watching the akuma fly out of it. He barely turned around when he heard Ladybug's yo-yo flying. She purified the akuma and they watched it fly away as Lila disappeared.

He smiled at her, "Hey bugaboo."

She smacked him in the chest hard, "How dare you! How dare you do that to me you stupid cat! You are not allowed to do that ever again do you hear me!"

He touched her face gently, rubbing her cheek carefully as she cried, "I'm not going anywhere bugaboo."

She threw her arms around his neck and the world around them shifted slightly as some of the buildings began hazing around the edges.

She was crying into his chest as she told him, "Please kitty, don't ever make me have to watch that happen. I can't lose you."

He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers, "As long as you are at my side, I know everything will be okay. It will never happen." He kissed the top of her head, "You have to wake up bugaboo. We need you to wake up."

She frowned, the world still shifting around them as it slowly faded out, "To wake up? We aren't awake?"

"In our subconscious. I had to go to plan B." He told her.

Her eyes widened, "I'm akumatized right now aren't I?"

He nodded and touched the Ladybug Miraculous gently, "I have your miraculous, don't worry. Tikki is safe."

She frowned, "You aren't using both are you? You went and got the others."

He wasn't the least bit remorseful about that part, "I told you if I didn't have to I wouldn't."

She wiped the tears from her face as she told him sternly, "That wasn't the plan Adrien."

He felt himself laughing, "Plagg scolded me the same way. Plan B is working out pretty good so far. Though it took a second chance, and promise you won't be mad."

She said it knowingly, "You activated the dragon miraculous, and that's how you are conscious here with me."

He nodded and she kissed him lightly, "I'm not mad. You did what you had to. I'm proud of you kitty."

He beamed, "Thanks bugaboo. How are you feeling? Do you think you can still do it?"

She nodded, a fierceness in her eyes, "We are going to do this chaton. Today is the day that we find Hawkmoth."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and review if you want. I thrive on feedback!**

**Still meticulous editing the last couple of chapters, so don't fret!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	16. Team Miraculous Moves

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the late update! I have literally been in a sling for the past two days, my right arm was in a lot of pain so writing and editing was on the list of things I couldn't do. I am feeling much better, but I'm having to take things easy so it may be another day or two before I upload what I hope will be the last chapter!**

**I say hope, but it has gotten long, what with adding details and such, so I might break it up into two.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows, and favs! You guys are the best! (Update note: minor ****grammatical)**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :) Without further ado, ENJOY!**

**Team Miraculous Moves**

* * *

The three of them stood guard around the magical green shell protecting their two unconscious friends. This was going to be the hardest part, the waiting.

Rena glanced into the barrier, seeing Carapace frowning at them in worry, "They are going to be okay Carapace. You know how that boy is. He's not coming back without her."

Carapace was worrying the akumatized ring between his fingers, "I know. I know my bro won't give up, but its been almost an hour already Rena. What could be taking so long?"

Viperion only turned back to them for a second before returning to scan his area for movement, "The mind is a complicated place. He said it could take a while for him to find her. We just have to give him time."

Tatsuo nodded, flipping her sword in her hand absentmindedly as her eyes flitted across the area in front of her, "Protecting them is our priority. As long as we do that, they'll be okay."

Rena said it heavily, trying not to sound angry, "These are two of our best friends Tatsuo. We know protecting them is our job right now, but that doesn't mean we can't still be worried. Things will go to hell really fast if something goes wrong on Chat's end."

"It won't." Tatsuo said evenly with no doubt.

Viperion interrupted them, "Shh. Something is headed this way."

Carapace moved over to him inside of the shield as Viperion asked, "You think its him?"

"It has to be. Chat said that because of the dragon, he would be drawn to come out once Marinette was unresponsive. He would know through her that Chat had caught her, and that they were both unconscious." Carapace reminded them.

Rena nodded, "Using themselves as bait to draw out this asshole. I hope this works."

The tension between the four of them increased rapidly, Tatsuo saying it calmly, "I feel another miraculous close by."

Carapace asked impressed, "You can feel them?"

She nodded, "It's like a soft pulse, like a breeze that makes you turn your head when you aren't sure you felt it, but it's there."

"Yes, in fact I am." The older, harsh voice said.

Tatsuo moved at the same time Viperion did to where the deep purple tuxedoed man had appeared. Hawkmoth's eyes were trained on her even as he used his staff to keep her and Viperion at bay.

Rena came up behind Hawkmoth but he turned, kicking her in the stomach and sending her back away from them. Carapace called out to her but she was up in seconds.

As they fought, all three of them were having the same thoughts without knowing it.

This was him.

This was the man that had caused so much grief and chaos for Paris the past few years. He was the one who turned people's worst moments against them, using them to fulfill his desire for the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous. This was the one who had akumatized their closest friends, their families, and for the four of them, themselves. Even though they had been influenced by him, Ladybug and Chat Noir had still trusted them enough give them a Miraculous. They had given them a chance to fight back.

And this time, they were going to stop him no matter what it took.

Hawkmoth started to chuckle, "The rage the three of you feel is quite amusing. To think you believe you actually stand a chance. Pathetic."

He slammed his staff into the ground and a giant pulse of dark energy threw them all back away from him.

Hawkmoth walked up to Tatsuo, putting the sharp end of his staff straight at the throat, "You are a problem, Dragon. So let's take care of you before this gets any farther. I have more important things to attend to."

Hawkmoth lifted his staff, getting ready to plunge it straight into her. With that dark energy still crackling like static pain through out, she knew she wouldn't be able to move in enough time.

Her eyes closed on their own, and she heard a soft moan in pain above her that made her eyes snap open.

The blue-haired boy had thrown his body over hers, and the staff was poking through his side. Her eyes widened in shock.

She didn't even know this guy. "Why, why did you,"

Viperion groaned, falling to his knee next to her as Hawkmoth pulled his staff out laughing, "Well, that's one out of the way none the less." He kicked out lazily, sending Viperion away from her.

"Viperion!" Tatsuo yelled, dodging Hawkmoth's staff quickly as he lunged out for her again. "Rena can you take him?"

"I got you girl! Get Viperion out of here!" Rena yelled back, pulling Hawkmoth's attention solely to her. Tatsuo watched Carapace leave the shield, going out to cover Rena Rouge without a seconds' hesitation.

Tatsuo was over to Viperion in seconds, picking him up gently before jumping at full strength onto the roof. She set him down, seeing him breathing heavily, "Are you okay?"

Viperion nodded, "I'll be all right."

Tatsuo couldn't understand why he had done it in the first place. She was the newest to their team. She had seen the miraculous team on videos fighting together more than few times now. She would have expected the behavior towards Rena and Carapace, but why would he have done it for her?

Viperion let out a soft groan in pain, making her hands flinch towards him, not sure what to do to help him.

"You are part of the team. It doesn't matter how many times you've fought with us." Viperion told her gently, his eyes getting heavy.

She felt a small smile coming out in her embarrassment, "Can the snake miraculous read minds or something?"

Viperion chuckled, and she felt something stir in her heart as the heat rushed her face. "No, but I'm pretty good at reading people, mask or no mask. I'll be okay Tatsuo, they are going to need your help."

Tatsuo nodded, doing something very uncharacteristically like her. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, whispering it seriously, "Don't fall asleep."

Viperion looked like he had a small blush warming his cheeks as she stood and headed away from him. They needed to end this quickly. Viperion's wound was only going to get worse as this dragged out.

She used her katana to block Hawkmoth's staff, giving Carapace the opening to turn on his heel and send Hawkmoth back. Carapace grabbed at his bleeding arm, "Thanks Tatsuo."

"You're arm?" She asked simply.

"Took the hit for Rena." He responded with a shrug.

Hawkmoth took almost no time to recover, but hesitated to attack them again when he realized he was surrounded on the three sides.

Hawkmoth taunted Tatsuo with a smirk, "How's the little snake?"

Tatsuo felt a rumble in her throat and didn't try to hold it in, the growl leaving her threateningly.

This only seemed to put Hawkmoth at ease, "Don't worry, if the wound doesn't kill him, the poison will."

Tatsuo looked worryingly at Carapace who said it easily, "We'll be fine. You're the one with a problem here. You're surrounded and outnumbered."

"Am I?" Hawkmoth pointed over to where Ladybug and Chat Noir were still standing unconscious, "The minute she wakes, whether that mangy cat reaches her or not she is still akumatized. She is mine to control until I let her go!"

Carapace shifted ever so slightly, making sure he was directly between Hawkmoth and the shield, "You will never get to her. Chat will bring her back."

"And you are going to regret ever messing with her in the first place!" Rena yelled, holding herself back from attacking him like she wanted to.

"Take heed of your anger Rena Rouge. You'll just make my job easier." Hawkmoth said without looking at her. Tatsuo's eyes immediately flitted over to Rena and she saw the small purple butterfly heading right towards her, "RENA MOVE!" Tatsuo yelled.

Rena jumped forward instantly, rolling herself into a crouching position, as she turned to stare wide-eyed at the butterfly, "Oh shit." Rena said, glaring at the butterfly as she tried to avoid it from touching her.

Carapace told her, "Rena, you have to calm down." He groaned suddenly, grabbing at his arm again as he fell to his knee.

Tatsuo knew what his problem was instantly, "The poison."

Hawkmoth nodded unconcerned, "Very good. It takes a while to take affect, but I've stalled long enough."

He headed towards the shield slowly, a triumphant smirk on his face, "How I have waited for this day."

Tatsuo moved, getting in front of the shield before he could reach it, "You aren't going to touch them."

Hawkmoth smirked, "You already know you can't beat me. So get out of the way."

"No." Tatsuo said defiantly.

Hawkmoth huffed, "Fine, if you insist."

Tatsuo lunged towards him, but he fought different than before and quickly had her on the defensive.

She couldn't believe this.

She was losing.

Again.

Hawkmoth knocked the katana out of her hand with a smirk, "And now, their last line of defense, is defenseless. Stay out of my way girl."

Tatsuo heard his voice clearly, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magical little ladybug's swarmed around them. She watched them heal Carapace's arm, and head off to the roof where Viperion was. Carapace's shield came down as the ladybug's swirled around that one spot.

As the ladybug's cleared, the two hero's who had been there before were gone.

Hawkmoth cried out in anger, "NO!" He rushed over to where they had been standing, looking around quickly, "No, no this can't be happening!"

"Oh you can bet your miraculous it is Hawkmoth." Her voice sounded confidently.

Tatsuo felt herself smiling, seeing Ladybug drop down in front of Hawkmoth without fear.

Hawkmoth was smirking angrily, "Lost your kitten did you?"

Ladybug said it smirking, "Chat Noir is around don't worry. He needed to get your latest akumatized away from here after he purified the akuma."

Hawkmoth pointed his staff at her, "I will have your miraculous!"

"Not even on your best day. Marinette knew you were after her. That's why Chat and I planned ahead, with her aid. You can't win Hawkmoth." Ladybug said it shaking her head, "You never could."

Hawkmoth went towards her and Ladybug disappeared the second Hawkmoth touched her.

Carapace and Tatsuo eyes' widened as Hawkmoth looked around confused, before his eyes settled on Rena who was smirking, "Nice try moth man." Rena said it in a mocking singsong voice, "Oh where, oh where has the little bug gone? Oh where, oh where could she be?"

Hawkmoth let out an annoyed sound as Carapace moved closer to him, "Here, or there, or absolutely nowhere. Up, or down. Forward, back. Left, Right."

Tatsuo flinched slightly, seeing Chat Noir touching her shoulder with a small smile, a clawed finger pressed to his lips. He motioned to the roof, and she looked up, seeing Viperion standing there waiting. She looked at Chat Noir who nodded and she took off instantly.

Viperion smiled at her, "Having fun?"

She said it exhausted, "Oh yeah. Lots of fun."

Viperion chuckled as she asked, "You okay?"

"All better." Viperion said, his eyes moving back to the fight below.

Tatsuo followed his eyes, watching Chat creeping up behind Hawkmoth as Rena held his attention. Carapace was moving slowly, keeping Hawkmoth in his direct path.

Chat made a small motion with his hand. He and Carapace moved together, flying straight towards Hawkmoth. She watched them fight him, seeing that he was fighting more forcefully against Chat Noir then he had been with any of them.

Viperion's hand was steady on his wrist, and Tatsuo asked curious, "You think they'll need another second chance?"

Viperion shook his head, "I don't know, but a few seconds can mean a world of difference between how things go wrong, to how far back the chance is given." He said it calmer, "But knowing LB, she's got a plan." He motioned to the roof where a soft pink light suddenly erupted.

"She was recharging the way we did earlier." Tatsuo said, understanding why she hadn't shown up yet.

"Probably. Chat used the miraculous cleanse, so her kwami must have needed the energy." Viperion said easily, never taking his eyes from the fight.

An intense blast of power blew around them, "ENOUGH!"

Chat was the only one who wasn't blown back, but Hawkmoth had him by the throat.

Tatsuo and Viperion moved instantly, her katana raised at him, "Don't be hasty."

Hawkmoth huffed, breathing heavily despite trying not to show it. "I am done dealing with you children! If any of you so much as move, I will end him."

Chat was struggling to breathe, but managed to get it out mockingly, "Hey, Hawkmoth, I think you are forgetting something."

Hawkmoth huffed again, "Impudence."

Chat smirked, holding on to the wrist at his throat, "Why do you think I haven't pulled my baton yet?"

Hawkmoth's eyes widened and they heard the sound of metal whistling through the air. The baton hit Hawkmoth's arm perfectly, forcing him to let Chat go as he grabbed the baton from the ground, "You're done!"

Chat used the baton to knock Hawkmoth to the ground, holding him to the ground with his baton as Ladybug dropped next to him, "Sorry chaton. I couldn't get a clear shot before."

Chat shrugged, "I knew you'd be around when I needed you most bugaboo."

Ladybug and Chat Noir stared down at the man who had caused their lives to turn to chaos. Ladybug asked him softly, "You know, if you would just tell us why you are doing this, maybe we can help you."

Rena and Carapace were standing side by side on Hawkmoth's left. Tatsuo and Viperion standing to his right. None of the other four heroes wanted to help Hawkmoth in any way, but they knew that was just, who Ladybug was. She would always want to help people, even her enemies.

Hawkmoth didn't look the least bit afraid, "What would children know of real grief? I'd be wasting the breath I have left to tell you anything, and still you would never understand. I'll give you this, you got me here, but that is where your luck ends."

A flurry of feather's surrounded them, forcing everyone back away from Hawkmoth. Rena said it loudly, "Carapace, shell-ter them so they can't get away!"

"I can't, I haven't re-charged yet." Carapace told her.

A woman dressed in dark blue appeared out of the feathers, holding Hawkmoth to her side. "Children. We'll be on our way."

Viperion lifted his hand, looking at Chat Noir for the okay. Chat shook his head as the feathers rose once more, taking Hawkmoth and the mysteriously dressed woman with him.

"DAMN IT!" Rena yelled angrily.

Ladybug sighed, "It's all right Rena. He's not going to get far."

Rena finally seemed to realize that Ladybug was there and ran up to her, "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME GIRL! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Ladybug hugged Rena back instantly, Carapace lightly bumping fists with Chat Noir, "Cut it pretty damn close dude."

"There were a lot of places to search." Chat Noir said nervously, his hand flying to the back of his neck in a move Tatsuo recognized instantly.

She smiled to herself. That made sense. For HIM to be Chat Noir. It was in his character, that drive she had seen that he had to protect people.

Well, at least he had chosen her to wield a miraculous, and it made a little more sense as to why. She'd have to find a way to thank him for that trust. In a subtle way of course. She wanted him to tell her when he was ready, so she'd keep that knowledge to herself for now.

Viperion walked up to them, Carapace and Chat Noir fist bumping with him too, "Good looking out Viperion. Thank you."

"Yeah, you and Tatsuo made a great team." Carapace offered sincerely.

Viperion nodded as Tatsuo stood at his side, "It was effortless. I loved working with her so no thanks necessary Chat. How are you feeling LB?"

Ladybug smiled at him, "Much better. I'm so sorry we dragged you guys into this."

Tatsuo shrugged, "The additions allowed for a greater chance at success. Despite Hawkmoth escaping, he left empty handed." She held out her hand formally, "I'm Tatsuo by the way Ladybug."

Ladybug smiled brightly, shaking her hand, "Thank you for all your help. We wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Tatsuo asked confused, "How, exactly, did you pull this off? I'm still confused on some pieces."

Chat Noir and Ladybug laughed, "What parts Tatsuo?

Tatsuo asked curious, "Marinette's akuma? And the one he sent for Rena?"

Carapace smirked, "Chat caught them both while everyone was distracted. He just chose to be subtle about it and not call out attention to himself. I had left the akuma ring in his hand before leaving the barrier so Hawkmoth wouldn't get to it."

"I didn't hear him call a lucky charm either." Tatsuo said simply.

Chat smiled, "I did another silent call. Ladybug's kwami focused the magic around the yo-yo in my hand."

Rena nodded, "My flute was our lucky charm this time. That was what let me use the illusion of them seemingly disappearing after the cleanse, and use a separate illusion to Mirage an image of Ladybug. It gave me a chance to keep Hawkmoth busy while they got resettled without having to actually go too far."

Ladybug nodded, "Once Chat Noir called the miraculous cleanse, well that couldn't really be toned down since the ladybugs were going to go everywhere." She looked down, "I'm pretty sure I forced a lot of people to, look in the mirror."

Chat grabbed her hand instantly, "That wasn't you bug."

She just smiled up at him softly, not moving her hand out of his, "I know, but I still feel bad."

Carapace asked her worried, "And being under the control of another akuma?"

Chat said it gently, "The miraculous cleanse took care of that. Having three akuma's out at one time, I'm sure Lila didn't keep her powers for long after Hawkmoth disappeared."

Chat's baton beeped and he answered it smiling, "Speaking of. Queen Bee, did you find her?"

They heard her voice, "Yes, she is back to normal and I found the akuma. It's stunned and with me here. Why aren't you all bugged out? Wasn't that the plan? Don't you ever listen to Ladybug at all Chat Noir?"

Ladybug started laughing as Chat's ears flattened to his head, "Hey I did go buggy miss buzzy. We had a lot to deal with on this end if you hadn't realized."

They heard her huff, "Ridiculous. Utterly, ridiculous. I'm headed your way so don't move." The line disconnected and Chat sighed heavily, "I can't believe you really let her keep it for this long bug."

Ladybug smiled, "Yeah well, I knew she would keep an eye on our little, problem. She was more than happy to actually."

Viperion looked at Chat Noir, "Mind if I ask why you didn't want me to second chance things? We could have stopped him here and now."

Chat shook his head, "That wasn't why we were trying to draw him out."

Queen Bee jumped down near them, holding the akuma out with a sneer on her face, "Nasty thing. LB, take care of this would you." The akuma's wings fluttered once, signaling that the poison sting was wearing off.

Ladybug purified the akuma and set off the little ladybugs again, saying it as she looked around the small circle, "I don't know what we would do without you guys. Chat and I would have never been able to pull this off alone."

Viperion was still holding eyes with Chat Noir, "What exactly were you trying to accomplish with this then? I know you both want him stopped, and this was the perfect chance."

Ladybug shook her head, "Hawkmoth has gotten stronger. He sent out three akuma's tonight. Facing him head on, as I'm sure everyone noticed, didn't get us very far. We had to find a way to outsmart him. That was the plan."

Rena said it with a frown, "But like Tatsuo said, he still got away even after everything."

Chat smirked, "Did he?"

He pulled his baton and showed them a little green paw print moving across the map.

Rena said it with a huge smirk, "You tagged him."

Chat Noir nodded, putting his baton away, "When he grabbed me by the neck. I know you didn't think I'd ever let him get that close to my miraculous on a chance did you?"

Carapace and Viperion laughed as Rena said it excitedly, "Let's go after him then! We have the team together! We can stop him!"

Ladybug put her hand on Rena's shoulder, "We will. Once he stops moving we'll have his location, but we still have to be smart about this. We know he used a lot of power tonight to control three akuma's, on top of all the fighting. He'll no doubt be resting for the next few days to fuel his next attack. If we can pinpoint him before then, there's a chance we can take him down without using our powers. It will be quiet and clean, and even he won't see it coming."

Chat Noir kissed Ladybug's forehead saying it sounding relieved, "And that's why m'lady does the planning."

"Not that you always listen to me, which in this case was the right decision kitty." She said, tapping his bell lightly with a loving smirk.

The collective group of miraculous holder's all started to smile, thinking the same thing.

_'This girl is brilliant. No wonder she is Ladybug.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More will be on the way soon so don't fret!**

**Please feel free to comment and review! The feedback is fuel!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	17. Revelations

**Hey everyone! (Shhhh, don't tell anyone but I have slipped out of my sling to work on this ^-^) So... not the last chapter. This one completely got away from me and it was WAAAAY too long to be one chapter so... ta-da! More is on the way!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows! I lava you guys!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :)**

**Revelations**

* * *

Chat walked into the room, holding the last Miraculous box in his hand with a smile, "That's everyone Master."

Master took the Bee Miraculous and put it away with the others quickly, "Thank you Chat Noir. I'm glad the two of you managed to make things work out the way you hoped."

Marinette nodded, watching Tikki finishing off her fourth cookie, "Us too Master. The team was a little disappointed that Hawkmoth got away, but he won't get far. Has he moved at all Chat?"

Chat pulled his baton and shook his head as he looked at his maps, "No, he's been steady at this location since we dropped off Nino and Alya. I am a little worried about that blue dressed lady with the feathers."

Marinette looked at Master who nodded at her. She told Chat softly, "I'm not. I'm pretty sure I know what it was. The only miraculous besides the butterfly that has been missing. Master thinks so too."

It only took a few seconds for Chat's eyes to widen, "You think it was the Peacock? But what are the odds that," he trailed off, starting to nod, "That they were found together by the same person. Their abilities are similar, the heroes and their guardians. It would make sense that Hawkmoth actually had them both. Damn it, I can't believe I never thought of that before."

Master told him with a small smile, "There was no way to know for sure Chat Noir, but now that it has made its appearance, it is the only thing that makes sense."

Chat nodded and looked at her, "You ready to do this bugaboo?"

Marinette looked at Tikki who nodded, "I'm ready!"

She called her transformation and told Master, "As soon as we have them, we'll bring them straight to you."

Master smiled but told them seriously, "Remember, use your heads. Hawkmoth has stayed hidden this long for good reason. The dragon may have drawn him out, but his guard will be up. Don't take anything for granted, and trust your instincts. I would rather you both stay safe than lose either of you to Hawkmoth's desires just to return the Miraculous."

They both nodded, giving brief goodbyes to their Master before heading out into the night.

Chat pulled out his baton after they put a little distance between themselves and Master's shop.

He was only still for a second before telling her, "It's in this direction." He pointed to their right and they headed off again.

She followed Chat's small directions, both of them otherwise silent.

It wasn't an awkward silence, but she could feel the unease in his emotions underneath the concentration. When he paused again, a small frown showing on his face, she grabbed his hand gently.

He immediately looked at her shocked, "M'lady? What's the matter?"

She squeezed his hand, looking down. She had turned into such a coward in a matter of seconds. She couldn't make herself hold his eyes, but she had to say this, "I'm so sorry Chaton."

His voice sounded confused, "For what?"

She bit into her bottom lip absentmindedly, "I, I let that akuma get to me, after promising you I would fight it off so you wouldn't have to risk yourself diving into my subconscious. I let it turn me anyways, so easily. You could have trapped yourself there. There was a real chance you could have stayed locked in Trance for the rest of your life because of me."

The bite started at the back of her eyes as she squeezed them shut, forcing them to stay back, "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry I let it happen, that I believed for even second that there was no hope left."

The tears fell against her will as the image of her nightmares had become real in her mind, forcing her to relive that moment over and over again. The way his strong arms would cling to her desperately as the groan of pain left his lips. The way those arms would be torn from around her in that blast of white energy.

A sob escaped her as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

She was never going to get those images of out of her head for as long as she lived.

Chat pulled her to him tightly, crushing her against his chest, "It wasn't real, as real as it felt. Watching it play out, feeling everything you were as it happened," he lifted her face up to his, "I know that if our positions were reversed, I would have reacted the exact same way. We are human bugaboo, as much as people like to forget it sometimes. We can't be expected to carry no burden of fear or anxiety or hopelessness." He ran his hand softly over her head, resting his hand on her cheek before putting his forehead to hers, "Especially now that we have each other, after how the past few months have gone," he scoffed as he pulled away, "the past few years even. No one can blame you for that."

He smiled down at her, wiping under her eye gently, "All it proves is how much love you have in your heart, especially for someone who doesn't deserve it."

She shook her head, "You deserve it more than anyone else I have ever known Adrien." She looked down again, "I'm sorry. My fears weren't a burden I wanted you to think you had to take on."

He sighed heavily, "One, for the sake of my sanity please, stop apologizing bugaboo. Two, your fears are not a burden to me. I know that you aren't fearless, but you are courageous, because you fight anyways despite those fears. Three," he let another small sigh escape before telling her softly, "Isn't this what couples do? They help each other by sharing their burdens so that they stay strong together. And four,"

This was the second time he had to lift her eyes back to his, "If I had been hit with that energy instead of you, the only difference would have been our positions. Everything you felt, I felt, instantly."

"I'm," she started but he put a clawed finger softly to her lips.

"That's not why I'm telling you this. I'm telling you so that you can understand that the same thing would have happened to me. I would have spiraled down with the same pain, and probably Cataclysm the world out of existence for taking you from me. My sun would have stopped shining, and I would have gotten lost in the dark."

The second the words were out of him, he remembered something from earlier, "Bug, when you were akumatized, do you, actually remember any of it?"

She frowned slightly, "No, not really. There were, flashes, I guess. Of gold, and the phrase 'Look into the Mirror' that you told me I kept saying, but I remember saying it. I don't know what it means though."

She put her hand on his chest softly, "I remember most what Rêveuse made me see, and I remember running around looking for you, begging for you to come back, begging you not to leave me. Over and over again I watched you," her lip started to trembled, "I held you even knowing you gone, and you would disappear so I would start looking for you. I would run until my legs gave out and I had no idea where I was. Sometimes I would just, try to reach you by screaming 'kitty' as loud as I could while crying."

He nodded, getting his answer, "Did you ever see me like that, without reliving the nightmare?"

She closed her eyes, thinking back and felt herself nodding, "Once."

He said it softly, "I'm lost. I want my chaton. I need him. Kitty please, please don't leave me here. Please come back."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in complete shock, "H-how did,"

"I heard you, through the tie. I tried to tell you that I was there but you were hurting so much, you thought I was lying to you. You used so much energy to cast me out that it actually knocked me off my feet." He admitted reluctantly, hoping he didn't just incite another round of tears from her.

She nodded slowly, thankfully there were no tears, "I'll never you leave you bugaboo. I'm right here at your side, exactly where I belong. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I, I thought you were just another one of the nightmare illusions trying to make me feel worse."

He shook his head, "I don't blame you. It sort of put me on track to actually use the Dragon. I was going to take it with me, but I was still really hesitant about using it before that."

She started to smile, "Kagami was a good choice after all."

Chat let out a small smirk, "I told you so."

She hit his chest lightly, "Let's see how many times that phrase ever gets to be used by you." She flicked his bell, some of the sadness finally leaving her eyes.

"I think I'll have purr-fect opportunities m'lady." He said playfully, his heart's pain at her guilt finally easing up as she rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought we were past that." She said before kissing him lightly, causing a short in his brain that stopped coherent thoughts from forming.

He could only smile at her lovingly, glad to have his world back in his arms like this.

She let out a soft sigh, "Okay, we've stalled long enough. You said we were getting closer to the location right?"

He buried his nose in her neck softly, unwilling to let her go so soon, "We have time m'lady. We are at a pressing advantage over our Butterfly Miraculous abuser."

She giggled rubbing the soft spot at the back of his neck that caused a small round of purr's to escape as she told him, "We at least need to know where he is operating kitty."

Chat sighed disappointed before letting her go, perking up slightly as he told her, "Maybe before we bust Hawkmoth, we can enjoy a double date with Nino and Alya tomorrow."

She looked at him seriously, "Adrien,"

He instantly frowned, "Oh damn the secrecy!"

"It won't be much longer now mon amour." She said encouragingly.

He pulled his baton back to his face with a slight scowl, "I have never wanted it to be time for a showcase more in my entire freaking life. They better hope I don't jump off that damn stage and ask you to marry me right then and there when it's all over."

He was staring at the location on his baton, not fully realizing the full effect his nonchalant words had on the super-heroine standing in front of him.

Even in his frustration he meant every word, already thinking about where he could go to have a ring custom made for the occasion. He would pour his heart out to her in the most romantic, lovesick, awe-inspiring, put every other man on the face of the earth to shame, way and make the Spring Showcase an event that would never be forgotten.

Ladybug couldn't believe what Chat had just let slip out. Not only could she literally feel the heat radiating out of her entire body, not just her face, but the image of her chaton was going blurry in front of her. She couldn't believe, had he really thought that far ahead? Did he really mean it? Did he want that kind of life with her?

She was almost sure that he did. Chat had on multiple occasions teased her that she was stuck with him for life. But for him to actually say it like that, as if that was exactly what he was planning to do. She had never felt her heart stutter in her chest the way it was now.

Chat Noir looked up briefly at his silent partner, his eyes darting back to her seeing the way her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly parted.

He almost asked her why she was staring at him like that, his mouth closing instantly as the heat rushed his face.

Oh crap.

He had said that out loud. He actually admitted to her that he wanted to marry her. He tried to recover quickly, seeing the tears in her eyes fall, "I didn't mean it! Honestly! I, well I mean, I meant it but, no! No, I didn't, I just meant," and his recovery had failed. Monumentally.

She still didn't say anything and he held her eyes sadly, "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

She instantly nodded and he felt his heart twist uncomfortably, "You never, I mean with me, maybe, thought about, you know, for even a second," _real smooth Agreste_, he thought to himself as he trailed off.

This is putting the other men of the world to shame for sure.

Ladybug wiped her eyes, trying to pull herself together as Chat whispered it defeated, "Do you think, we won't make it that far?"

She closed the gap between them, kissing him as passionately as she could as she let him feel the overwhelming amount of emotion practically gushing out of her.

He responded in full, and she could feel his worry through his love at her reaction.

When they parted, she said it gently, "I have dreamed, of hearing that come from you. So yes, you could say that I have maybe, thought about," she smirked, "you know, for even a second, or two, marrying the love of my life."

She watched the smile erupt on his face before he jumped back quickly and pointed at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen on him, "OH NO! THIS IS NOT HOW THIS IS HAPPENING! WE ARE GOING TO FORGET THIS CONVERSATION EVER HAPPENED! I DON'T KNOW YOUR ANSWER AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA THAT I WANT TO MARRY YOU, GOT IT!"

She hushed him quickly, "Chat people are sleeping!"

He lowered his voice but repeated himself, "This conversation. Did. Not. Happen. When I decide to," he shook his head, "no, IF, I ever decide to propose to you, this is NOT how it is going to go."

Ladybug started to smile, "Whatever you say kitty."

He waited for a second before lowering his arm, his shoulder's losing some of their tension.

She asked lightly, the smile never leaving her face, "How far away are we?"

Chat said it instantly, "Just a few blocks. I'm going to be really upset that Hawkmoth is one of my neighbors and I never saw it."

She reached over and grabbed his hand, making him smile again, "Lead the way."

They moved a little slower, keeping each other's hand as they moved across the rooftops. Chat's eyes were trained on his baton, finally stopping, "This is where the signal stops."

Ladybug's eyes practically fell out of her head. This couldn't be right. She needed him to say that it wasn't at the house across from them, "Which way? Left or right from here?"

Chat frowned, still not looking up, "Straight ahead, I'm sure of it. If I move my baton in any other direction the signal loses strength slightly."

She let go of his hand and placed it lightly under his chin, forcing him to look up without tearing her eyes away from the house in front of her.

The baton fell out of his hand, clattering to the ground at his feet with a metallic clinking. Both of them stood there in silence. This was impossible.

Chat leaned down and snatched his baton suddenly. She wasn't sure how long they stood there staring like that, frozen in shock.

"This is impossible. The tracker must have come off and fell somewhere in the yard or, as they were passing over it or," Chat was frantically moving his baton in different directions, willing the signal to move somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Ladybug put her hand on his wrist, stopping his movement. His piercing green eyes stared into her bluebell ocean ones.

Ten-thousand words passed between them in that look.

Everything was slowly slipping into place as they thought back to all of their fights. As they thought back to the one theory that had caused them to genuinely argue for one of the rare times it had ever happened.

Chat's voice came out hoarse, "Its, its him, isn't it."

It wasn't a question.

She tried to cling onto hope that this was a sick joke, "We don't know that."

Chat pointed to the mansion across from them without looking at it, "Explain that."

She frowned, "Maybe, maybe that lady in the blue dress,"

Chat said it easily, "Is an assistant who does everything that man says without question and without fail. Ladybug,"

Her voice caught. It had been a long time since he had called her Ladybug so seriously, "Even you can't think your way around this."

She touched his face, worried by how unnaturally calm he was right now, "Chat, we, we need proof. That was the whole point of finding out where, but this,"

Chat said it plainly, "I can find proof. There are very few places in that hell that hold secrets. I can move without anyone being the wiser. We wouldn't have to bring in the team, and maybe we can do this completely without conflict. We used to joke that Hawkmoth had a weird leniency when it came to Adrien Agreste. It makes sense now."

She refused to move her hand, willing him to come back, to see that light back in his eyes.

He was drowning right now. There was no other way to put it.

She could feel the crash of his emotions he was fighting to keep down, like a typhoon gathering speed and intensity until it broke onto shore.

Anger.

Sadness.

Guilt.

Frustration.

Acceptance.

Denial.

Forced Acceptance.

Stomach-turning Guilt.

Blinding Anger.

Then calm.

In all of that turmoil, the one thing he wasn't, was shocked. That was the one revelation that had caused him to keep himself from curling into a ball and screaming into his knees.

They had been wrong before. HE, had been wrong before. There were many things that man was, but to go this far, to be the reason that Paris itself had suffered for so long. He only had one question, and that was why.

He didn't think there was a single valid reason that man could give him that would change his mind right now or make him feel different. The small thought slipped past him – _Thank God Mom isn't here. She'd never forgive him for this._

Never in his life had he ever been thankful for his mother's disappearance. He hated himself for the thought even coming through, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to handle seeing the kind of devastation she would no doubt suffer at this truth.

It left him softly against his will, not able to hold it in anymore, "My father is Hawkmoth."

Ladybug had him in her arms instantly, hugging him fiercely as she held him together trying to pour every piece of comfort and love she had into him.

"I'm so sorry Adrien." She whispered.

He let his head fall against hers, the warm breeze caressing them softly, cocooning them into a safe place where only they existed. Even the world around them was trying to soothe him with its soft nighttime sounds. Even the world knew how cruel this truth was.

He kissed her forehead, "This changes nothing, except that we know he isn't going anywhere, and we have an even greater advantage. I have never seen the brooch on him, which means he takes it off when he isn't using it."

Ladybug looked up at her partner's emotionally devoid face, understanding instantly what he meant, "That means we can find where it's being hidden and take it without letting him know anything."

Chat huffed slightly, "No, I want him to know that he lost. I want him to know that he is done terrorizing people, and that I'm the one who did it."

She felt a shudder of fear flow through her, and some of the light came back into Chat's eyes. He blinked a few times, letting out a deep breath, "I'm sorry I, I feel like my head is being cracked open. I'm not going to do anything rash bugaboo, I swear on my miraculous. We have to play this smart like you said, Gabriel Agreste is no fool."

She nodded, "We'll end this together Chat, the same way we started. We'll figure something out."

He simply nodded before looking back at the mansion, "I feel like an idiot."

"You aren't. We both missed it." She told him, "And thankfully he doesn't know who you are either."

"Because he doesn't see me. I'm almost glad for it. It will make things easier in the end." Chat said with a small shrug.

She took his hand again and pulled him away from the mansion, "Let's go. You aren't staying here tonight."

"I'll be fine Marinette." Chat said softly, letting go of her hand as they jumped a particularly large gap.

She didn't look back at him as she increased her speed, "I won't be. I'm not going to let you walk into that house without a clear head, a plan, and a team surrounding it that won't let anything happen to you."

Chat's voice turned soft, "You don't have to protect me bug."

"I know I don't, but I'm going to anyways. You may be pushing it down for the moment, miraculously." She peered behind her, seeing a small ghost of a grin on his face, "We agreed to do this together. No matter what. That we were going to have each other's backs, and not let the other do anything they would regret or not normally do."

Chat sighed, "I'm really not going to do anything without having a plan. I don't want my recklessness to ruin everything when we are this close to the finish line."

"I know you wouldn't." She heard the thought from his emotions, _'But?'_

She said it softly, "I also don't want you to be alone when and if reality hits. So for now," she squeezed his hand, "we are going home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**It is 2 in the morning SO I am going to try to get some sleep before posting the next chapter, but it is on the way so don't fret!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	18. Win-Lose

**Hey everyone! Yeah, adding details made this much longer than expected so here's another chapter to tide you over until the end!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys keep me going!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :) Enjoy!**

**Win-Lose**

* * *

He walked slowly down the road, his hands in his jacket pockets as he let out a heavy sigh.

It had been three days since the night they had found out the truth behind their greatest enemy.

Marinette had been right to pull him away. The second his transformation fell in her room, he knew he was going to crash. He had thought he was doing a pretty good job of holding everything in, until he wasn't.

All it had taken was his named whispered in the most pained voice he had ever heard coming out of the most unlikely source. Plagg.

And, he broke. He literally fell to his knees and screamed into the floor as streams of hot tears flowed seemingly without end. So many thoughts had played through his mind. He didn't remember half of them. Marinette had held him together, not saying a word, just holding him in complete silence while everything he thought he knew became blurred.

He had needed it. He had needed her, more than he had ever really realized until that moment. She had somehow known that hearing the phrase _'It's going to be okay. You are going to be okay.'_ was far from what he wanted to hear. And far from the truth in that moment.

Unfortunately, his blood curdling, for lack of a better description, scream had woken up Tom and Sabine. They had found him in Marinette's room, trapped in that state of drowning. He only remembered hearing whispers as Marinette had held him tighter, refusing to let him go for a single second.

A few hours later, when he was finally calm enough again to start functioning, he had gone downstairs with Marinette to apologize to them. For multiple reasons.

He had barely gotten the apology out when Sabine wrapped her arms around him as tightly as Marinette had, telling him that she was sorry. Tom's arms had wrapped around them both, his strong hand resting on the top of his head.

And for the second time, all it had taken was that single small gesture. He had broken all over again in their arms.

He looked up at the sky, un-clenching his fists in his pockets as he remembered the comfort he had gotten from them, without them so much as asking a single question about what happened. He was never going to be able to thank them enough.

He realized he had finally made it and paused, checking his watch briefly before staring up at the school. Everyone would be getting out for lunch any second.

He had opted to take a day, to really collect his thoughts. He was ready to face his friends now though. He was sure that Marinette got Nino and Alya up to speed about what happened Friday night. He didn't know how they would react though.

The bell sounded and he stood waiting, a small smile on his face as he watched the three of them walk out together. Marinette's eyes caught his, and he heard her small relief, _'He's out of the house. Thank goodness.'_

He gave Nino and Alya a small wave as they finally realized he was standing there. It didn't take long for the trio to approach him. Before he could say anything, Alya had her arms around him and was hugging him tightly. He froze, shocked by the move, but relaxed slightly seeing Nino smiling.

"She's super pissed off at a certain, moth man. If you don't hug her back, she is probably going to take it out on you." Nino said gently.

Adrien smiled slightly, hugging Alya back, "I'm okay."

Alya hugged him tighter, "I know a lie when I hear one." She finally pulled away from him and asked seriously, "What do you want to do?"

His response was instant, "Nothing has changed. He needs to be stopped, and unfortunately I'm one of very few people who can get close."

Nino put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, "You're sure about this bro?"

Adrien nodded, "I've been thinking about it all day, all weekend really. There is nothing he can say that will make me change my mind. He made his choice, and I've made mine."

Marinette grabbed his hand, smiling at him softly, "How much longer do you need?"

Adrien lifted her hand and kissed it, not caring about the secrets anymore, "None. I'm ready to move whenever you are bugaboo."

Nino asked him worried, "We believe you, but are you really okay with this dude? This is your pops."

Adrien smiled, and all three of them were instantly worried by it, "He hasn't really been my father for a long time. It hurt, initially, but I'm ready for this fight to be over. Please, have a little trust in me?"

They all nodded and his smile softened, "So, what do you guys feel like for lunch? My treat."

They ended up at their favorite sushi bar, finally starting to relax as they ate and talked about their day so far. Walking back to school, their anxiety was practically non-existent. He waved them off, listening to the bell ring as they disappeared inside without him.

He pulled out his phone and started walking towards the mansion. If he could do this without anyone else getting hurt, or dragged into Gabriel's mess, then he would do it alone. He knew all of them were safe, and at least this way he could at least see if he could even find the damn thing.

He called Nathalie, hoping she wasn't too busy. Or running around in a dark blue dress and throwing feathers everywhere.

Luckily, she picked up, "Adrien, it is the middle of the day, shouldn't you be in class?"

He sighed at her stern tone, "I wasn't feeling very well so Tom and Sabine let me stay with them. I'm starting to feel a little better but I wanted to head to the house."

"Your father is in a meeting until four here at the office. I will text your bodyguard and have him pick you up." She said instantly.

"That's not necessary, I'm almost there. I'm just going to be in my room so he doesn't have to be there. I need sleep I think." He told her, already coming up to the mansion.

"I'll let him know not to disturb you but he will be there none the less. I'll also make sure your lessons are cancelled for the afternoon. I will come check on your condition at four-fifteen when we arrive back at the house. If you are still feeling unwell before then, or you feel it is getting worse, call me immediately." She said in a slightly softer tone.

He said it evenly, walking through the front door, "Of course Nathalie. Bye."

He hung up and let out a deep breath, listening to the oppressive silence for a moment before Plagg flew out of his shirt, "Okay kid, you can do this."

He smiled, rubbing Plagg on the top of his head for a second that started a soft purr in Plagg's chest, "Thanks Plagg. Come on."

They moved instantly towards his father bedroom. That would be the first place to look. Plagg helped him search, even going through the walls to see if there was anything hidden there. They tried not to let anything get moved out of place though.

The last thing he needed was Gabriel figuring out he had been in here without permission. After about an hour and a half of searching, he had to admit it bitterly.

The bedroom was clean. It wasn't here.

Plagg huffed, "I almost knew it wouldn't be in here. The only thing he does here is sleep. I bet the atelier will have better answers for us."

Adrien nodded, "The atelier stays locked. You think you can open it?"

Plagg smirked mischievously, "Is that a challenge?"

Adrien smirked, "Well, if you can't do it I understand. I won't hold it against you."

Plagg laughed a single hard sound, "You are baiting the wrong cat there kid. Watch and learn."

They left the bedroom, both of them instantly going quiet as they saw Gorilla sitting downstairs already. They moved quietly, saying as far away from the railing as they could as they went down the hall to the atelier. Plagg flew straight into the lock and in seconds he flew back out, the door swinging open without a sound.

Adrien clapped his hands softly as he whispered, "Bravo god of destruction."

Plagg bowed theatrically, his voice no more than a sarcastic whisper too, "That's right. Give praise where praise is earned peasant."

Adrien laughed to himself, pushing open the door of the atelier and standing there for a second after he shut the door carefully.

He had to be smart about this, "If I was hiding something, something important, I wouldn't leave it out for anyone to see. I wouldn't leave it anywhere anyone would even happen upon it if they were snooping around. I'd make sure that it was hidden, hidden in a place that I could see every time I walked in, without anyone else knowing why that spot was important." Adrien mused out loud.

Plagg was nodding, "Okay, but the only thing really important in here is that picture of your mom right? Everything else is all business stuff."

Adrien walked over to the overly large portrait, smiling at her, and wishing more than anything that she was here now. "You know him better than anyone Mom. You've seen him all this time for who he really is. I know you would be disappointed, I am, but he needs to be stopped. Where is he hiding them?"

He put his hands up to the portrait, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against it.

He felt his finger dip into the portrait and looked up with a frown, "What the hell?"

He messed with the small spot, seeing that there was a button of some sort there. Actually, it looked like there were a few more.

"Plagg, I think this is it." Adrien said under his breath, his heart racing. This could be it. This could be the end of everything.

Plagg flew out from the painting, his eyes wide, "Adrien, the miraculous book is still here behind the painting in the safe, along with the Peacock miraculous!"

He moved the painting quickly, opening the safe and seeing the soft sea foam colored tail of the peacock brooch. The little blue stone in its center had him smiling brightly, "I've got it." He picked up the brooch and held it clutched in his fist to his chest, "One down."

Plagg stared at the brooch, "Not that I don't fully believe this is it, but I think you should put it on."

Adrien asked worried, "You think it's a fake?"

"No, but there are very, very, VERY few instances, where I have been wrong. I do not want this to be one of those times." Plagg said, his eyes still on the brooch.

He secured the brooch to the inside of his jacket, watching a soft blue light emerge before a bright blue kwami with a long tail of peacock feathers emerged. Its intense crimson eyes caught Adrien's for a second, "A-Adrien?"

"Duusu!" Plagg yelled as the kwami went unconscious, Adrien catching the small kwami before she could fall.

"Plagg, what just happened?" Adrien asked in a panic.

"I don't know. I, I've never seen," Plagg floated next to his hand, touching the top of Duusu's head, "She's sick, really bad. Whoever used the miraculous must have overdone it. Let me see the brooch."

He lifted his jacket slightly and Plagg frowned, "Two of the feathers are missing. There are supposed to be seven, there are only five."

Adrien's eyes widened, "The miraculous is damaged, is that even possible?"

"It must have taken some extremely strong magic to damage the miraculous this way, and it must have happened ages ago. Magic of that level hasn't walked the earth in millennia." Plagg was starting to sound angry, "Whoever used the miraculous used it in its broken state. No wonder Duusu is sick and unconscious."

Adrien held Duusu protectively to his chest, "We'll keep her safe Plagg. We aren't going to let anyone use the miraculous again. Do you think we should take her straight to Master Fu, or should we keep looking?"

Plagg started petting the top of Duusu's head, "She's unconscious, and this is the best chance we've got. Put her in your pocket, she likes dark places to sleep. We will keep looking for as long as we can."

He placed Duusu in the inside pocket of his jacket close to the brooch, asking confused, "Why do you think, she knew my name?"

Plagg frowned, "That is something you will have to ask her when she wakes up. It surprised me too."

Adrien closed the safe and put the portrait back into place.

"What about the book?" Plagg asked.

"We can leave it. Master has copies of the book, and I don't want him to get too suspicious. The brooch is small enough that he may not miss it for a while. I am more worried about the buttons I found on Mom's portrait." He said, staring up at the portrait, hoping for the best.

He found the buttons again, taking a steadying breath before pressing them all at once. He only had to wait a second for the sound of something whirring softly.

The small space behind him began to shift, and he stood on the spot seconds before it started to descend. Plagg echoed his thoughts, "Holy hell."

There was an entire underground section of the house that he had never seen before. He couldn't believe this was really here. "Plagg, pinch me." Adrien asked seriously as they left the small platform. Plagg obliged, pinching his cheek hard, "OW! DAMN IT PLAGG!"

Plagg smirked as he rubbed his now tender cheek with a frown. Plagg's big green eyes were sparkling, "You asked."

They went quiet as lights started to automatically turn on. Their eyes were trained on the small bridge there, and on what looked like a coffin at the end of it surrounded by flowers.

His feet started moving on his own, tears starting in his eyes for some reason he couldn't understand.

He barely took that first step onto the bridge when his stomach flipped, "Mom, MOM!" He cleared the bridge in seconds, his shaking hands touching the cold casket hesitantly. "Mom, Mom how, what, what the hell is going on? How can you be here I thought, he said, I, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't know."

His legs gave out and he couldn't move his hands from the coffin. This was the answer. It had to be. This had to be the reason Gabriel wanted the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous.

He let his grief take over for a minute, Plagg's soft purring at his neck finally reaching him.

He held Plagg to his neck, "That bastard, that bastard Plagg."

"I know kitten." Plagg said gently.

"That bastard let me believe she was, and she's been here the entire time. I would have come to see her, to talk to her every day, to tell her about my life, about my friends, about Marinette. He, he took all of that away. He has her down here like this, alone." Adrien said angrily as his eyes released angry tears now instead of ones in sadness. He could almost feel the difference. These tears burned as they fell, like they were trying to scar their trails on his face as permanent evidence of his anger.

"You didn't know." Plagg said instantly. "He kept all of this from you. It's not your fault. If she is anything like what you said she is, she'll understand."

He forced himself to his feet, looking over the casket closer, "It's not a normal casket. It's radiating cold, but there isn't a single piece of frost anywhere on it."

Plagg suggested it slowly, "A coma maybe?"

Adrien asked angrily, "If that was it why wouldn't he have said anything before? People come out of coma's all the time! He told me she was gone and never coming back and he has her down here like she is a trophy!"

Plagg hovered in front of the casket for a second before touching the lid with his eyes closed. He saw a small trail of black static cover the casket before Plagg pulled away with a frown.

"What was that? What did you do?" Adrien asked, wiping his face.

"I think, I think she was the previous Peacock Miraculous holder. I can feel Duusu's energy inside of her. Its very faint, but I think she may have ended up like this because of the miraculous being broken." Plagg told him.

He asked as it hit him, "Because it was broken, or because she is the reason it was broken?"

Plagg shook his head, "I can't tell you what I don't know kitten. The best hope we have is talking to Duusu. She can clear things up for us, if we can get her better long enough to tell us." Plagg looked back suddenly, flying up into the ceiling and disappearing. He was back before he could ask where he was going.

"Adrien move! You have to get to your room! A car is pulling up to the house!" Plagg yelled from where he was by the small lift.

He told his mother quickly, "I'll be back. I promise. I love you mom." He ran across the bridge and got on the lift. The second he was back in the atelier he practically threw himself at the door. He was out and across the hall in seconds.

Plagg stopped his door from slamming shut as he started pulling off his jacket, setting it gently on his computer chair so he wouldn't jostle Duusu too much.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, Plagg hissing at him quickly, "Get in bed they are coming!"

He was barely pulling the blankets up when there was a soft knock at his door. Plagg flew into his bedside end table as the door opened before he could respond.

Nathalie walked in, with his father right behind him.

Gabriel said his name worried, "Adrien?"

He opened his eyes slowly, letting his movements seem sluggish as he stared through squinted eyes at the two adults, "Oh, hey. I thought you were in a meeting?"

"It ended. Nathalie said you were feeling unwell." Gabriel said simply, his hands behind his back as usual.

He had to stay calm. He couldn't draw attention to his jacket even though he felt his eyes wanting to move over to it. He didn't want either of them to think anything was going on. He couldn't transform right now and Cataclysm his father into oblivion either. He couldn't scream any one of the millions of questions wanting to rip out of him in full force without filters. He couldn't let either of them know what kind of 'sickness' he was really suffering from at their betrayal. He had to play the part until this was over.

There couldn't be any mistakes.

He forced his model smile out, saying it in the most defeated voice he could manage, "I'll be okay. I'm already feeling better. I really do think I just needed some sleep. I didn't mean to worry you, father." He nearly choked on the word.

Normal. Everything needed to seem normal.

Gabriel nodded once, thankfully looking satisfied with his answer, "Very well then. I am going to have your schedule cleared for the rest of the week so you can rest. This includes any business you have at _Gabriel_. Feel better." His father turned and walked out without a backwards glance.

Nathalie told him softly, "Do you need anything Adrien?"

He felt his heart squeeze in his chest at her concerned look. She was the only person in this house who seemed to really care about him.

Facts. He needed to get the facts before he decided about Nathalie, "I'm okay, maybe just something light for dinner though."

Nathalie nodded, "I'll order soup from your favorite restaurant and have it brought to your room closer to dinnertime." She walked out, already tapping away on her tablet.

He let himself fall against the bed heavily, "Damn that was close."

"No kidding. This could have gotten really ugly really fast." Plagg popped the Camembert in his hand into his mouth, chewing quickly.

"NATHALIE!" He heard his father yell.

He sat up as the angry yelled vibrated around him.

He knew the brooch was gone.

He looked straight at Plagg who said it shaking his head, "He can't know it was you."

"Only three people have access to the safe Plagg." He got up quickly and ran to his door, locking it quickly as he heard the voices down the hall.

He grabbed a small slip of paper and wrote a quick note, folding it and handing it to Plagg before removing the Peacock brooch from his jacket, "ADRIEN! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" His father yelled angrily.

He held out the brooch to Plagg as it flashed a soft blue, drawing Duusu back in.

"Take this to Marinette, and tell her what happened." Plagg took the brooch too and told him, "Transform dummy! Let's get out of here!"

"ADRIEN!" His father yelled, banging on the door.

"Plagg there is no time, go! I order you to do as I said!" He let the command out shakily, seeing Plagg's eyes widen.

Plagg actually growled at him, "Damn it Adrien." Plagg disappeared out of the window as his bedroom door was flung open.

He turned, instantly defensive as his father stalked over to him, "Where is it? Where is the brooch!"

Adrien made sure to keep distance between them. A wicked, angry smirk he didn't know he could make came out. He responded with his own question, "Where's the Butterfly father?"

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock for the briefest moment before he stood taller, "I don't know what you mean. That brooch was your mother's Adrien, and you have the only other access to the safe. Where is it? It was damaged and you are going to damage it further. Hand it over." Gabriel put his hand out for the brooch.

A dark laugh slipped out of him, "Save your lies for someone who will believe them. I know what that brooch really is, and I know it's damaged. I sent it off, so it is out of your reach," he narrowed his eyes angrily, letting the name come out to see his father's reaction, "Hawkmoth."

His father glared at him unremorsefully, "How dare you suggest,"

"How dare you try to deny it." He interrupted, taking a small step in his father's direction, "You really think the Miraculous Team is a bunch of children who don't know what they are doing? That Ladybug and Chat Noir had no idea what they were doing by drawing you out with the Dragon Miraculous? That we didn't know that you would be compelled to come out, not even knowing why? You showed up exactly the way we planned, and placing that tracker on you was easy. We knew you wouldn't hesitate to put a hand on Ladybug or me if you had the opportunity. You didn't think twice about grabbing me by the neck when I gave you the opening."

He smiled, seeing the shock grow on Gabriel's face, "and I didn't think twice about placing that tracker inside your sleeve at your wrist. Don't you get it? You lose. You are never going to get the Miraculous."

Gabriel punched him in the face hard, sending him straight into the floor before saying it angrily, "Chat Noir. Of course you are him. I suspected a long time ago and talked myself out of it. You will give me the Chat's miraculous Adrien."

Adrien lifted up his hand where the ring sat as he got to his knee, "Go for it. I dare you."

Gabriel didn't hesitate to try and grab the ring, but it wouldn't budge, it didn't even move around his finger. Gabriel pulled harder and a charge of red static blew him back forcefully.

Gabriel stood slowly, saying it knowingly, "Ladybug is protecting your miraculous, and you are no doubt protecting hers. It's a clever trick."

They were both finally standing again, and Adrien touched his busted lip slowly, "You are welcome to try again when I'm sleeping, or when I'm tied up, or even if you want to try and chop my finger off to get it. The only person in the world who can remove my miraculous is Ladybug. Even I can't take it off myself anymore or I would have sent it to her along with the brooch." He showed him the proof, pulling on the ring but it once again didn't move. This time there was no static, his lady would never hurt him that way, but Tikki's spell was holding the miraculous in place.

Gabriel said it angrily, seeing the ring truly trapped on his son's hand, "Your kwami must have taken it. That's the only explanation for why you haven't transformed yet. You think you have me at a disadvantage, but you are the powerless one without your kwami."

He didn't like the smile erupting on Gabriel's face, "I also know how to make you a bit more cooperative, Chat Noir, especially because I know the truth of your heart. Come to think of it, I have a meeting with Marinette in about half an hour."

He let out a threatening growl, moving to attack his father who was already backing out of the room. The door snapped closed on him as he reached it, and then he heard a sound he hadn't heard in years.

Metal covers shielded the windows, and he knew bars would be sliding across them from the outside. "NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU AREN'T GOING TO KEEP ME HERE!"

The bars on his door dropped and he moved back quickly, seeing the screen by the door come online, his father looking triumphant on the other end, "Reflect on your actions for a while. I will be back to take your miraculous when I find a way to undo the spell done on it. Enjoy your solitude, kitty."

He ripped the screen from the wall before throwing it across the room and watching it shatter.

He started breathing heavily as he slid down the wall by the door. This room was one of his nightmares made real, but that wasn't what had his hands shaking like this. Sure that was part of it, but there was something he never realized he feared more than actually losing her. Her wrath.

She had asked him to do one thing, and one thing only, _'Don't do anything stupid kitty.'_

He was pretty sure getting captured in his own house fell into that category, and he was not looking forward to her anger being directed at him.

A small smile played in his lips as he buried his face in his knees. He already felt that panic in his stomach rise. He was sure he was going to feel her anger at him from across town as clearly as if they were sitting next to each other the second it happened.

He knew she was going to come for him for one very big reason, and that's why he could smile despite the setback.

Marinette was going to kill him herself when she got that note.

…

"MARINETTE! MARINETTE! MARINETTE!"

Marinette looked over quickly at the loud panicked voice. She saw Plagg phasing through the wall with something in his paws.

"Plagg?" Tikki said worriedly as Plagg crashed into Marinette's chest hard, pushing her rolling chair back a few feet.

"Whoa Plagg, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Marinette asked him worriedly.

The usually laid-back cat kwami was breathing heavily with a serious look in his eyes, "We, we found it. We found the Peacock Miraculous."

He dropped the brooch into her hand and her eyes widened, "What about the,"

"We didn't have time to look longer. I'm sorry bug. I tried to get him to transform before it was too late and the idiot kitten didn't listen to me! He ORDERED me to come here to give these to you. ORDERED! He made me leave him there with those,"

Marinette cut him off, her own panic starting, "Plagg where is Adrien?"

Plagg gave her the note and she took it quickly. It only had three words written hastily.

_He has me._

She crinkled the note in her fist, closing her eyes as she tried not to let the bad thoughts start.

One thing.

She had asked that damn chat to do one thing for her. All she had asked was that he not do anything stupid. All she had wanted was for him to be careful, and not risk himself. That was why they'd had their kwami's spell the other's miraculous.

She knew his miraculous was safe, but without Plagg there to power it, it was just a ring. Albeit a ring that couldn't physically be removed from his hand, but still.

She looked between Tikki and Plagg, her voice stern as she said it and sent it out around her, hoping he felt the impending thrashing that was coming for him.

"I'm going to kill that chat."

Across town, Adrien shuddered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am trying to finish this in one more chapter and it may be the longest yet so bear with me for a little bit okay? Don't fret!**

**As always feel free to review and comment!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	19. No More Mistakes

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update. I ended up adding to the story so would you have guessed it, this is NOT the end! (But we are getting there I swear. ^-^) After re-reading over it, I realized it felt rushed so I had to slow it down slightly, but the tension has heated up!**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys keep me going!**

**Also I do not own the characters, just the plot! Enjoy!**

**No More Mistakes**

* * *

Plagg pushed his favorite ball of bright green yarn around the floor bored, not bothering to watch her pace around her room. Her mind was running a million different scenarios for how to get Adrien out of there, and how to get the butterfly miraculous once and for all. She was trying to play out every path and every turn, the last thing she needed was another surprise.

No, she had to do this right.

Cancelling her afternoon meeting with Gabriel had been the very first thing on her list to do. It bought her time to at least come up with a few ideas.

If Adrien hadn't gone and done the ONE thing she told him not to do, she would be bouncing ideas off of him right now. Adrien was smart, and he saw things differently then she did sometimes. It was why they worked so well together after all this time. She wished he were here.

Of course that thought only made her groan out in frustration.

She wouldn't be incessantly pacing in her room like this if he were here. She would be working on a different plan that included him, but NO, he had to go and get trapped in his own house!

"Okay, calm down Marinette. Pro's and con's. Pro's and con's. Pro, Hawkmoth doesn't have the peacock miraculous anymore. Pro, the miraculous are being protected so Hawkmoth can't take his ring from him. Pro, Adrien is trapped but alive. Pro, Plagg is here and not trapped with Adrien. Pro, I know where Hawkmoth is so I know where to take the team. Pro, I have a team."

She covered her hands in her face for a second before she kept going, "Con, Chat Noir has been taken off the table. Con, I can't reach him through the Empathetic Tie. Con, his phone has been turned off. Con, Adrien's mother may have something to do with all of this. Con, Duusu is still unconscious. Con, I have no idea what to do. Con, I am talking to myself out loud like a lunatic. Right."

Tikki giggled from where she was sitting on the desk right above Plagg as Plagg asked worried from the floor, "Does your bug always do this?"

"Not always. It helps her think. Marinette, maybe you should get the team together and come up with a plan with them this time." Tikki suggested.

Marinette smiled at her slightly, but it didn't last long, "I've thought about it, and they all see things differently so I'm sure that would help."

Plagg muttered it with a raised eyebrow, "But?"

"But, I don't want to rush into things. Look at what just happened. Yes Adrien gave us an advantage by getting the peacock miraculous back, but in exchange he is now at the mercy of Hawkmoth. We lost too big of a piece on the board to be able to afford to make another mistake like that." She explained quickly, trying not to let her fear show.

"I know Hawkmoth is going to use him against me, and I know that is not going to be an easy obstacle to overcome. On top of that there is his mother to consider too. Then we have to take into account the team. The bigger it is, yes the better we can plan because we will have access to more abilities, but that will also be a downfall because it means a higher chance of someone getting hurt." She said starting to feel her voice shaking.

"I don't want to be responsible for losing more than half of the miraculous box if things go wrong, or for being the reason something happens to Adrien and his mom." She fell heavily onto her chaise, finally feeling the weight of everything drill into her shoulders like an unrelenting waterfall.

Tikki and Plagg flew over and sat on each of her knees, Tikki telling her softly, "I know you feel a lot of responsibility Marinette, but this isn't something you have to do on your own. You have friends to help you now."

Plagg crossed his arms, "Kitten knew what he was doing too. He knew there was a chance he would get caught, and he knew there was a chance he wouldn't be able to get away. As much as I hate to admit it, he did the right thing sending me to you. Even though he isn't here, you have all the information he does, and some that he doesn't. You have the ability to move on that information, and use it to your advantage. You're a smart bug. You drew Hawkmoth out, you pressed your strengths, and you trusted Kitten to take the lead in your place. Now its time you put THAT Ladybug back in the lead. Listen to this." Plagg flew up and nuzzled right over heart for a few seconds, "Not just this." He flew up and landed on top of her head.

She smiled up at him, "Thanks Plagg."

Tikki giggled quietly, "I hope you are this nice to your kitten Plagg. Adrien's feelings are going to be hurt otherwise."

Plagg huffed, "Kitten needs a firm hand. If I had been this nice to him all this time, he'd have never started growing away from that asshole. He'd never have learned to stand up for himself, and he'd still be stuck as that scared and lonely kid who just needed someone to love him. I let him become my chosen because he had the things he needed to in order to be the right catalyst for Cataclysm, but Chat Noir had to be more than that. I saw the potential in his eyes to be the greatest Chat Noir I've ever had."

Tikki patted the top of Plagg's head, "You and your kittens. They are the only one's you have soft spots for."

Plagg huffed, "Yeah well, Adrien gets me the good cheese, so, I like him a little more than the others. Maybe."

Marinette and Tikki both laughed. Plagg turned his head away from them both, "And if either of you ever try to tell kitten any of this, I'll never let him turn into Chat Noir again."

Marinette said it with a smile, "Okay Plagg, your secret's safe with us." She stood and grabbed the brooch from her desk, "First things first, let's see what we can do to help Duusu. Then we'll figure out a plan."

She transformed and took off quickly towards Master's shop. He let her inside quickly, and she explained the situation to him. While worried about Adrien, he agreed that she shouldn't rush into things. Being close to the miracle box, Master was confident that the other kwami's would be able to help heal Duusu. Time was going to be their greatest constraint. On top of that, she decided to go ahead and take the miraculous she thought she was going to need. A plan had started forming as she spoke to Master Fu, but Plagg and Tikki were right. She needed to talk it out with her team.

She felt wary leaving Master Fu's with so many miraculous on her. Once they were back with their respective users, she knew her tension would ease.

Plagg sat on top of her head as she made her way from her last stop, "I want to go check on my kitten. He needs to know we aren't forgetting about him."

She smiled to herself, "That's where I'm headed now. We are going to have to be careful Plagg. We don't know what is going on over there. No more mistakes."

Plagg let out a huff, "Destruction comes with a price bug."

She stayed silent. That wasn't the first time she had ever heard Plagg say that, but somehow she felt as if it's meaning was different this time.

She hesitated on the roof across from the mansion, seeing that Adrien's windows were not only shuttered, but had bars running along them horizontally on the outside. It left her softly, "My god."

Plagg flew a short distance in front of her, "Kitten, he's probably freaking out in there right now."

Plagg started to head towards the window and she grabbed him quickly, being careful not to squeeze him too tight, "No, don't just go rushing in there. I, I have a really bad feeling Plagg."

Plagg frowned at her, and she shook her head, "I don't know why but I do. I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

He only nodded, and she made her way over to the windows slowly as he stayed resting on her shoulder. She was glad that she moved slowly, because as she reached down to touch the windows, a violent shock jumped to her hand, sending her toppling off of the roof. She landed with a hard thud, the air in her lungs whooshing out in a single breath.

"Bug!" Plagg yelled as he flew down to her quickly.

She could barely catch her breath, feeling the tears in her eyes as she wheezed out the small amount of air she did have.

Plagg said it angrily, "That bastard, he's making Nooroo use a shield against the other miraculous. He knows I'm not in there with him and doesn't want me to be. You okay?"

She slowly nodded, finally able to take small breaths, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She looked around slowly, seeing a few small stones near her. She grabbed them and looked back up at the house. She threw a stone at the large window and she was glad to hear the metal against the stone. The magical barrier didn't keep out everything it seemed. She threw a few more rocks, trying to get his attention.

There wasn't a balcony by the barred windows of his room, but there was a small balcony to what she was sure were his bathroom windows. Windows that didn't have metal shields over them, but were simply barred over. She threw a few more stones at that window, smiling brightly when she saw a shadow move across the curtain.

She jumped onto the balcony quickly, her heart sighing in relief as he stared out at her.

"M'lady." Adrien said relieved. She stepped down and as he reached through the bar she told him, "No don't!"

The barrier pushed him back instantly, making him groan out, "What the hell?"

Plagg told him quickly, "Nooroo has you barriered in. Anything with a miraculous can't get in, or out."

Adrien saying it worried, "That's, going to make things harder."

She nodded in silence and he must have seen the anger in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I know you said not to do anything stupid but," he hesitated, "Did Plagg tell you, about my mom?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry about that. We'll find a way to save her Adrien, I promise. The Peacock miraculous is already with Master Fu, and he thinks the other kwami's will be able to help wake up Duusu. We are going to figure this out. Somehow."

He asked her shyly, "Not one of my better moments huh?"

"No, but you made a choice. While I am mad that my partner is now a captive, are you okay?" She motioned to the cut on his lip with a frown.

"He punched me one good time, but I'm okay bug. He tried to take the ring so he knows it isn't coming off without you. You need to be careful because he is going to be after you with a vengeance, on both sides as Ladybug and as your civilian self." Adrien told her seriously.

"I'm going to be careful. I already have a team in mind too, but I want to talk to them about a plan. Kitty just, please promise me that no matter what happens, you won't put yourself in harms way anymore." She stared into his eyes, willing him to see how much she really wanted him to be safe.

Thankfully he nodded right away, "We can't afford to make anymore mistakes like this. Having a knight taken off the board early in the game is a big hit," he looked down, "I really am sorry bug."

"We'll make it work kitty. We always do, and just know that I am coming for you. I might kick your ass when this is all over for scaring the life out of me,"

"But at least we'll be together." He said with a small smile.

She nodded and Plagg got as close to the barrier as he could without setting it off, "You let something happen to you, and your time as Chat Noir is over, understand?"

Adrien flinched, "Plagg,"

"Understand kitten?" Plagg said harder, two sets of piercing green eyes locked in silent communication.

Adrien sighed heavily, finally looking away with a small smirk, "Yeah Plagg, I get it. I'll be careful. Keep Ladybug safe."

Plagg huffed, "And now I have to babysit. Figures." He flew up to the top of her head and she smiled at Adrien, "I love you Adrien."

His eyes shined, "I love you Marinette."

She hesitantly took off towards home, hoping that she could pull this off, and that everything would truly be okay.

…

She tapped her foot, worrying more and more. It had taken all week to get everyone to finally agree to a plan. A week that Adrien had been trapped in that house, locked in radio silence from all sources. A week to consider every detail, and play out every scenario between the team she had put together. Only a week for some to get a grasp on their powers at all.

No, she couldn't start thinking like that. They had all used the miraculous at least once before. Granted the only real veterans were her and Chat Noir, Rena, Carapace, and Viperion more recently.

She prayed to whatever Miraculous Gods were up there that were shining down on them that everything would work out.

It had to.

There was a low thud behind her and she turned, seeing Carapace and Rena Rouge dropping down on the rooftop where she was trying not to pace.

She smiled seeing them, "Hey guys."

Rena hugged her instantly, "How are you?"

"Really stressed out." She admitted.

Carapace touched her shoulder, "We are going to get him out of there dudette. Count on it."

She smiled slightly, "I know. I just, what if something goes wrong, what if,"

"Everyone knows what they have to do. We can do this girl." Rena told her confidently.

"The police have the few blocks around the mansion mostly cleared out. They are going to wait until you walk in to start moving people off of the streets like you asked." Carapace told her.

"Good." She said, glad to know that part was in place. The last thing any of them needed to worry about were civilians getting caught in the cross-fire if things went wrong.

Viperion dropped next to them, telling her instantly, "Everyone's in place, now we are just waiting on you LB."

She let out a shaky breath. It was time.

"Okay guys. We are the only ones who know the whole plan. Carapace, Rena, make sure you don't let anyone move too early. Viperion," she held his eyes, "If anything, ANYTHING, goes wrong on your end,"

"Without a second's hesitation LB." He said firmly, touching the miraculous on his wrist as his way of confirming it.

She grabbed his hand for a second, squeezing tightly, "Thank you."

Viperion simply smiled and she told them strongly, "Let's stop Hawkmoth once and for all."

…

Adrien sighed heavily, staring at his ceiling.

It had already been five days. Besides that first night, Ladybug hadn't come back to see him.

He knew that she was working on a plan, but he would give anything to see her right now. Even if he could just hear her voice for a few seconds, to hear her genuinely laugh, or to simply feel her emotions again – he never realized how much he was going to miss that.

He had gotten so used to always feeling her with him, even when he was alone. He knew all he had to do was think about her, and she would send endless streams of her love to him. It was something he knew he shouldn't get addicted to, but he had anyways. The pull of her being was stronger on him then gravity. It was effortless, but all consuming and without equal.

The second that barrier had gone up, blocking that connection, it had nearly caused a full blown panic attack to rise and put the ones he used to get to shame.

The only thing that had kept him calm was knowing that she was out there, knowing that she was going to find a way back to him.

Having that tie so open between them had brought his cold, unloving world into the sunlight, where warmth and love radiated into every part of his being.

Now it was like he was trapped in a dark void, where the silence echoed loudly from every direction. It was the sort of silence that would drive people crazy, that would put fear in their hearts that something was lurking, preying, taunting.

A soft knock on his door made his eyes snap open, but he didn't move from his comfortable position on the bed.

They had the only damn key and had changed the access codes. He didn't know why either of them would bother knocking.

The door opened and Nathalie walked in, standing at the foot of his bed with a knowing gleam in her eyes, "Are you still refusing to speak to me as well?"

He huffed, staying silent as his answer. After that first day, he hadn't spoken two more words to either them. Well, it was just the same two if they pushed him far enough.

She started speaking anyways, staring down at the tablet in her hand, "Since you didn't touch today's breakfast, or lunch, your father is requiring you to meet him for dinner at seven sharp."

He felt his anger stir but said nothing. They would drag him down there if they had to. He was sure of that.

Nathalie kept going, "Also, your father thought you should be aware that his Lucky Charm will be arriving for a meeting with him at six, so should the meeting run long she will be staying for dinner as well."

He sat up quickly, moving off of the bed to make sure the threat was clear.

She pulled a taser-gun and pointed it straight at his chest without so much as flinching. She had already tazed him once, and that was the only reason he didn't take another step in her direction the way he wanted to.

"I am just informing you Adrien. She has been busy with school and this is the first time she has been able to meet with him. I thought it best for you to be prepared to see her."

He relented as his anger won out, "Oh NOW you give a damn about what's best for me? I'm not as stupid as either of you think Nathalie. I know he is bringing her here to try and put me in my place. To remind me that I'm his captive who has no choice but to bend to his will."

He laughed once un-amused, "I knew he would use her against me, so thank you SO much for your concern." He almost told her that he would rather stay trapped in this hellhole forever then see that bastard again, but it hit him in the same second he had the thought.

If Marinette was coming to meet his father willingly, something had to be going on. She had to know that Gabriel would try to use them against each other, especially because she wouldn't have been able to get in touch with him all week.

Marinette would use the meeting as an excuse to ask questions no doubt, to figure out something more and to find an advantage. Nathalie didn't mention anyone else. It meant that she would be coming alone, but that didn't mean she was really alone at all. She had told him that she had a team in mind, so he had no doubt that they had already put some sort of plan in place to get him out. He'd just have to be patient, no more mistakes.

Dinner was starting to sound like a good idea, and he was sure that a certain cat-kwami was going to be with her. It was the perfect opportunity.

He let all of these thoughts pass through him in a single moment, not losing his momentum for more than a few seconds as he finally told Nathalie in the same irritated and angry tone, "Tell your Master I'll join him for dinner, but only if Marinette is there and is unhurt, otherwise," he smirked, seeing the defeated look in her eyes as she knew what was coming. The only two words he had been saying to either of them, "Fuck. Off."

Normally, he wasn't one for such language. The first time the phrase had left him, he had been shocked that it had come so easily. He completely blamed Alya for her bad influence on him. She had a terrible mouth sometimes and hanging out with her some things were bound to rub off.

He'd have to find a way to thank her for that bad influence later. Now, he could say it with a smile on his face, especially knowing that it bothered Nathalie with how much he seemed to have 'changed' this week. His father was attributing his attitude to his kwami, and his 'posturing bouts of constant interfering while taking up the persona as Chat Noir'.

Ugh, Gabriel had actually said all that drabble to him.

Nathalie kept the taser trained on him as she sighed, "I will let him know, but there is no need for that kind of language Adrien."

"Get out." He said angrily.

Nathalie left the room, the door closing near-silently. He could hear the lock and sensors engage and moved over to his couch, throwing himself down. He knew it was pointless but he tried his television again.

Still nothing.

He gave up after the first try. The power grid to his room had all but been shut down. He had lights until nine-thirty, and then all power would cease, but until then, lights were all he had. Bastard.

He let himself relax heavily into the couch. There was no point stressing over it now.

His lady was coming. She would be here at six, and it was four-thirty now. An hour and half. That was all before he was out of this prison.

Dinner just wasn't going to come fast enough.

…

She followed Nathalie up the stairs to the atelier, glancing over at Adrien's door as she commented, "Are you sure he is doing okay Nathalie? The last time he was sick he at least let me know."

Nathalie didn't turn to face her, "I apologize for his behavior Miss Marinette, but it was necessary. He needs the rest and the medication he is on makes him slightly more aggressive, especially when there is a lot of light. As soon as he is able I will have him call you."

Marinette planted a smile to her face as Nathalie stopped in front of the atelier door. She couldn't believe they were trying to pass this kidnapping off as a 'sickness'.

"Thank you Nathalie. I really am worried about him. Maybe when I get done speaking to Mister Agreste, if he's feeling up to it, I'd really at least like to see him."

Nathalie knocked before opening the door, "We will see. Sir, Miss Marinette is here to see you."

Gabriel looked up from his computer and his endless typing quickly halted as he held her stare, "Thank you Nathalie, you may go." He stood and Nathalie walked out.

She felt her anger flare for a second as he gave her a small smile. They were both acting as if nothing was wrong. They were going on with their lives, holding her kitty hostage without it weighing on either of them

But she would show them what a mistake it was.

"You've been very busy this week. I hope nothing is going on at school with your studies." Gabriel told her, staring to pull out a few of the designs onto his worktable in the center. She walked over and smiled as best as she could.

"Oh it's nothing major sir really. I was just starting to get really behind on schoolwork and I needed the extra time to get caught up. I'm sorry again for cancelling on you on Monday." She said, trying to stay light.

Gabriel said it evenly, "I said I would work around your schedule and I meant it. Now, this is what I've discussed with the others so far."

He went into the conversation easily, catching her up on the past week. She tried to get her mind to focus on the designs, giving her opinion here and then when she knew she was getting too quiet.

Closer to seven, she was adding a few notes to one of the pieces as she brought it up casually, "Mister Agreste, do you think maybe Adrien needs to go to the hospital? If he's been sick this long and the medication isn't working,"

"Adrien will be fine." Gabriel said coldly, "I understand your concern, but the doctor I had come in is sure that he will be back to himself with this treatment." He glanced over at the clock, "In fact, I am supposed to have dinner with him shortly if he is feeling up for it. I still have a few more things to discuss with you so it would honor me to have you join us for dinner."

She asked with a frown, trying to ignore the way her purse shifted a little too much at her hip, "You don't think that will put too much strain on his body? I know you are only going to do what you think is best for him, but I don't want him to force himself up just because of me."

Gabriel said it with a small smile that made her feel sick, "I'm sure that if he see's you, he will begin to feel more like himself in no time."

She said it softly, "Then I'll be happy to join you for dinner."

Nathalie opened the atelier door and told him, "Sir, dinner will be served momentarily. Miss Marinette, are you joining him?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Nathalie said it evenly, "I will have an extra setting placed. Adrien said he is feeling well enough so he would come down to try and eat something sir."

Gabriel nodded, "Good. We'll be there shortly."

Gabriel let her finish her notes and started neatly placing everything back into the large black portfolio where they had come from. She followed Gabriel slowly out of the atelier, her gaze shifting to the large portrait of Adrien's mother Emilie. Her heart became heavy as she stared at the woman's soft smile. Emilie was here, somewhere right underneath them. Trapped in some sort of unconsciousness.

God she hoped this all worked.

She closed the atelier door, making a silent promise to Emilie that she was going to bring her back so that she could meet her amazing son again.

Marinette stared at the back of Gabriel's head angrily. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her greatest enemy was not five feet in front of her. It tore her up inside that she had actually started caring about him, that she valued his opinion so greatly, that she was actually hoping to help close the gap between father and son.

Now all she wanted to do was yell and scream every horrible thing she could think of at him for everything he had done over the years. Worst of it all being this betrayal to his own son who he claimed to love.

"Ah, Adrien, how are you feeling?" Gabriel asked in an even tone as they entered the dining room, breaking her out of her anger.

She opened up her emotions instantly, feeling his instant relieved response in her mind, _'Thank God she's all right.'_

Adrien didn't respond to his father, but held her eyes the second she entered the room. She felt the tears starting in her eyes, glad that he wasn't hurt and that he actually looked okay.

_'I'm all right bug. I've missed you.'_ His relief whispered lovingly.

_'I missed you too kitty. I have a plan, so be patient okay?'_ She responded, seeing him smile as he told her out loud, "Marinette, I'm sorry I haven't called."

She smiled brightly, "Nathalie explained that you were sick. I hope you are feeling okay to be up. Your father sounded worried about you."

Adrien's eyes tightened as he watched Gabriel take his place at the head of the table. They knew they didn't have a choice but to sit down, so they sat on either side of Gabriel across from each other.

Adrien finally answered Gabriel's question, "I'm fine by the way, sir." A small smirk played at the corner of Adrien's mouth as he put his hand on the table, drumming his fingers lightly. Marinette didn't miss that Gabriel's eyes focused on the ring, a scowl making itself known.

"Very good then." Gabriel answered, his voice hiding the anger she could see in his eyes.

Marinette's purse shifted again and she told Adrien carefully, "Everyone's been really worried about you at school. Alya is typing up all of the notes for you so that she can send them to you digitally. Nino is helping her. Oh, and you wouldn't believe the chaos we've had to endure this week." Plagg slipped out of her bag under the table at the word and she smiled brighter, "I'm almost glad you missed it all."

Adrien smiled slightly, but she knew that from the slight increase in his happiness that Plagg was successfully with him again, "What was so chaotic about it?"

She was relieved that her kitty was playing along, "You know how our friends get, especially when they are worried. The guys wanted to come check on you when no one could get in touch with you, but I told them that you were probably busy. They will be relieved to know that you were just sick and that you are coming back to school soon."

"Actually he won't be." Gabriel cut in quickly.

Adrien and Marinette both looked over at him, seeing him eyeing them carefully, "This sickness while under control for the moment is serious. I'm going to have him continue treatment here where he can be carefully monitored."

They bitterly thought it at the same time, _'And held hostage.'_

Marinette tried to play it off before Adrien's anger could rise. Not that was she had to say was going to help the situation any, "Oh, that's too bad, but your father is right Adrien. You need to listen to him when it comes to these things. While everyone misses you and wants you back, you need to start taking better care of yourself. Promise me you'll do what you need to so that you can get better. I don't want you to get worse."

Adrien was staring at her hard, his emotions were fluctuating slightly but he seemed to catch that this was all an act.

He stared down into his lap, sounding truly defeated, "I know. I'm sorry Marinette. I promise, I'll try to be better."

Their dinner was served and Gabriel said it sounding happier, "I hope that means you'll listen to me from now on concerning this."

The implication wasn't lost on either of them. Adrien said it in the same defeated voice, "If it means getting back to everyone sooner, it's not like I have much of a choice. I don't want to worry Marinette more than she already is."

He stole a glance up at her and she nodded. Gabriel started to smirk, "If I had known it would be this easy to get you to cooperate, I would have had Marinette come and speak to you days ago."

Adrien glared at his father but stayed silent. They ate quietly, at least out loud.

Marinette was trying to give Adrien the confidence that everything would be okay. She knew he was anxious to act. It was just the three of them right now.

Ladybug and Chat Noir could overpower Gabriel and it would be over, but she knew nothing was ever that simple.

As they finished eating, Gabriel asked her curious, "Would you care to go over a few more things before you go?"

Marinette glanced at Adrien before answering, "Are you sure? I would hate to keep you up."

Gabriel stood and she stood with him, Adrien immediately following suit, "You wouldn't be. I work late into the night, same as you. Unless you have made previous plans."

Her heart stuttered slightly, and she tried not to let her fear show, "No, no I don't have any plans. I didn't know how long the meeting would run so I kept the night open, and tomorrow too if necessary."

Gabriel nodded, "You are always thorough. Let's get to work then. Adrien, you should go back to your room and rest."

Adrien said it hard, "Do I have a choice?"

"Not particularly." Gabriel said easily, "You wouldn't want to worry your girlfriend more then necessary would you?"

Adrien looked straight at her, his body tensing up. He wanted to do something about this before he was locked back in his room.

Marinette told Adrien softly, "You promised."

Adrien let his shoulder's drop, but nodded, "Okay." He moved around the table, and she moved with him, hugging him as tight as she could the second he got close enough.

He took in a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he let her warmth push back the cold void again. Her voice was a soft whisper, "Eight-oh-three."

He slowly let her go, kissing her forehead without acknowledging her words, "I love you Marinette."

She smiled up at him, "I love you Adrien. Feel better." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Nathalie appeared at the door, no doubt waiting for Adrien.

Adrien hated letting go of her, hated that his feet were moving him farther and farther away from her.

Marinette looked over at Gabriel as he walked up to her, "Thank you, for helping with him. I knew he would listen to you."

She said it calmly, leaving the dining room with Gabriel and watching Adrien disappear up the stairs towards his room.

The clock read seven-forty-eight.

"Adrien means the world to me. I would hate for anything to happen to him just because he is being a little stubborn." She smiled at him, hiding her anger in that smile, "I told you, I would do anything to protect him, and I meant it."

Gabriel nodded, "You are a rare person Marinette." He headed away from her, back towards the atelier.

When she entered the atelier behind him, her Empathetic Tie to Adrien becoming blocked again, he asked her calmly, "Is it true you were akumatized recently?"

Her eyes widened at the sudden question, and Gabriel said it in the same calm tone, "I don't mean to pry, Adrien was very worried about how you were affected by the akuma. To my understanding, it took the Miraculous Team to de-akumatize you, which says you were a formidable opponent. I was just wondering how you were affected after."

She swallowed hard, trying not to let those nightmares resurface in front of him. She knew she had to answer honestly. This was one thing she couldn't lie about without giving herself away, "I, I don't remember much of what happened. It was all one big nightmare. I got hit with the energy of an akuma, and Chat Noir took me somewhere safe before going to fight again. All I remember is being, broken, as if everything in the world had stopped all at once. The next thing I know, Chat Noir is telling me that I was akumatized but that I was safe again. I'll never be able to thank him enough for that."

Gabriel nodded, "And Ladybug?"

She frowned slightly, "What about her?"

"She didn't say anything to you?" He asked.

"No, not really. I don't even remember seeing her. She must have had to take off after taking care of two akuma's in one night." Marinette said, glancing over at the clock discreetly.

It was seven-fifty-seven.

"What do you think of the heroes, if you don't mind my asking." Gabriel asked as he stood across from her.

She didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"I think they do a lot for Paris, and are brave for fighting back. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to bullies like Hawkmoth," she said hoping he didn't hear how her voice shook at the name, "and I hope they find a way to stop him before he goes too far."

She had to turn this conversation back in her favor, "I don't understand how someone can have that much hate in their heart, to want to use people's vulnerability against them. Hawkmoth must have some sort of humanity left in him, and I know he has to have a reason, but I honestly don't know what could drive him to these extremes. I feel terrible that he must not have anyone to turn to, that there is no ray of hope left in his life to tell him that miss-using a miraculous isn't the answer."

Gabriel looked genuinely shocked, "What makes you think he has a miraculous?"

She said it easily, "My friend Alya runs the Ladyblog, and she's had a lot of theories over the years. Ladybug's miraculous gives her the power to purify the akuma's that come from Hawkmoth, so that must mean that the akuma's are created from a miraculous." She held his eyes, wanting to see his reaction, "More than likely it's butterfly related, given that the akuma's are butterflies."

Gabriel went silent, nothing passed over his face as he stared at her until he asked quietly, "You really feel sorry for that villain? After everything he has done?"

She nodded, seeing the chance, "Yes. He has to know that there is another way. That there is always another way. I wish he had someone in his life to let him know that. Then maybe he wouldn't hurt people to hide his own pain."

"You are a rare person indeed. It better explains why you chose to help Ladybug and Chat Noir to plan against Hawkmoth. In case you didn't know, your akumatization seemed to have been part of their plan to lure Hawkmoth out. From what I understand, he was nearly defeated that night."

Tikki shifted in her purse, making her own body react to an unknown source of fear.

Gabriel lifted his hand, carefully removing his red and white tie, "Given what you've said, maybe you can help Adrien understand better."

She watched in shock as he removed the tie completely, the Butterfly Miraculous out in view, "Nooroo."

She watched as the little purple butterfly kwami appeared out of the brooch, his voice soft, "Yes Master?"

"Meet Marinette." Gabriel said simply.

Her eyes widened, seeing Nooroo staring at her in horror, "M-Marinette, it's, nice to meet you."

Marinette froze, the question falling out of her softly even though she knew the answer, "Wh-what is that?"

Gabriel said it quickly, "Nooroo is a kwami, a power source to the miraculous I'm wearing. The Butterfly Miraculous."

She couldn't believe he was actually telling her the truth, "Y-you're,"

"Hawkmoth." Gabriel said evenly, "Yes."

The clock read eight-oh-three.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!**

**As always feel free to comment and review! Feedback is survival! ^-^**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	20. Truth

**Hey everyone! Thank you guys for all the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys have no idea what kind of motivation your feedback really gives. **

**On that note... *falls to hands and knees and bows over and over* Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I know I'm a troll and that cliffhanger was ridiculous(utterly ridiculous) but man it felt good! *starts to frantically bow again* I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Though I can't promise to not do it again. That's just my writing style ^-^ *shifts slightly uncomfortable but secretly is squealing inside with joy***

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot!**

***sniffles* Okay, I'm literally crying you guys. This is it. The last chapter. I just, I can't even... *runs away crying out* please enjoy and thank you for being with me until the end!**

**Truth**

* * *

The question slipped out shakily, "Why, why would you do this, after all this time? How could you do this? To everyone, to Adrien?"

Gabriel said it with a frown, "I did this, for Adrien. Come with me."

He moved over to the portrait of Emilie, pressing buttons on it that she couldn't make out. He stepped back and had her stand next to him on a small platform. She felt her heart beating wildly. This was the place Plagg had told her about, where Emilie was. As they descended into the darkness, lights slowly turned on one by one.

A few feet from where they stopped, there was a bridge leading to a small circular area. Her feet moved on their own, heading towards the bridge as she felt the tears in her eyes. There was a coffin-like structure surrounded by soft colored flowers. She was barely across the bridge when the tears fell.

Adrien was the spitting image of his mother.

Her voice shook, "This is,"

"My wife, Adrien's mother, my Emilie." He said softly in a voice she had never heard from him before. "She is the reason I became Hawkmoth, and is the reason behind my desire to obtain the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous."

Marinette asked without looking away from Emilie's peaceful face, "Why? What good would it do you to have them?"

Gabriel touched her shoulder, smiling at her when she finally looked back at him, "I knew you might understand. You see, those two miraculous together hold an immense power, the power to grant a wish to the holder of both. I need their miraculous to bring back my Emilie, to give my son his mother back, and to reverse all the things I have done by being Hawkmoth."

She took a small step back, frowning at his words, "You want to take it all back? You think using a power like the miraculous to undo the deeds is going to be that simple? Nothing is ever that easy. There is always a catch, or a price that someone has to pay. You would use the miraculous to bring her back," she let the fear out shakily, "and in the process could lose Adrien. You are willing to risk,"

"I have been planning this wish for a long time. The wording is key to achieving the goal without losing anything. I know exactly what to say to have my family returned to me in full, without either of them having to suffer the effects of the last few years. I want you to help me Marinette. I know you love Adrien, and would do anything for him. I know you understand his loss from losing his mother. We could give that back to him. He would never have to suffer that way because she wouldn't have been taken. We can make that a reality, and I know you can help me achieve that goal. For Adrien."

She stared at him, truly stared at the man she had searched for ever since she learned his name.

She first saw the fashion icon.

His exquisitely tailored clothes, hand designed to perfection. This was the man who had changed the world of fashion in unexpected ways. He was picky, stubborn, and driven to be greater.

Then she saw the businessman.

This was the man who built an empire from the ground up, who took no chances but for those whose outcomes he could assure would fall in his favor. This man was firm, unyielding, and to most, arrogantly confident in his decisions.

Then, she saw the villain.

This was the man who used people to achieve his own ends without remorse. Who dug into people's worst emotions when they were down, who used them to strike fear into innocent bystanders. This was the man who desired power, power greater than any one person should ever carry alone. He was the reason she had such a deep fear of losing her chaton. It was his power manipulated in another that caused her to relive that moment over and over while he used her body to hurt people. He was the reason Chat Noir had thrown himself into the Dragon's Trance knowing he could have been lost forever. Now, he was the reason Adrien had been held as a hostage all week.

Despite all of that, her heart ridiculously felt torn.

Because the last thing she saw of the man in front of her, was a grieving husband and desperate father who simply wanted his family to be whole again. He didn't act out of inhumanity, or through a lack of compassion. He acted out of desperation. Desperation to heal the wound in his heart. Desperation to free himself of the pain that had been inflicted upon him. Desperation, to love again.

Gabriel's eyes softened, "You understand."

Reluctantly, she nodded, "I do, but that doesn't mean I agree with what you have done, or with what you are trying to do. The risk is too great Gabriel." She held up her hands before he could interrupt, "I know you think the wish is the key, and you believe you have worded everything perfectly, but you don't know that for sure." She touched the coffin next to her gently, "Maybe there is another way to get her back, without resorting to,"

"There is no other way." Gabriel interrupted sternly, "I searched for almost five years for an answer. The coma she is in stems from her use of a damaged miraculous. I wanted to find another way, I was willing to do anything it took, and that answer is the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. Creation and Destruction, together, to alter the very fabric of reality."

"Damaged miraculous." Marinette said simply, "She used a damaged miraculous."

Gabriel nodded, "It will take the magical strength of the two strongest miraculous to undo what was done. Say you will help me."

Marinette knew this was probably the only chance she was going to get, "What if I we found another way, would you listen? Would you even consider the possibility?"

Gabriel frowned slightly, "If there were another option, I would have found it by now. By your questions I take it you are refusing."

She swallowed hard, "So you wouldn't. You have that one goal in mind and refuse to take a different path."

"There is no other path." Gabriel said firmly.

"No." She finally told him, "No. I won't help you. You are wrong, and are too blinded by your grief to see it. Nooroo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry he's doing this to you."

Gabriel didn't spare at glance at Nooroo before saying it, "Dark wings, rise."

Her eyes widened and she moved instantly as he transformed, taking the chance to get back across the bridge.

Gabriel was across the room in an instant, catching her arm before she could make the lift to go back up.

He pulled her into his chest tightly, trying to hold her still, "I didn't want to do this Marinette, but you are leaving me no choice." She saw a dark purple butterfly flying towards her, and she shook her head violently, "No, no you didn't."

"I told you, you were a strong adversary for my enemies. The second Ladybug purified it, I called it back to me and started all over. I don't have a way to lock your will away like last time, but you'll do as I say, or you'll never see Adrien again." He threatened easily, all softness from his voice gone. He was truly Hawkmoth in this moment. The man she had seen before was gone.

He lifted her face, turning it to the side slightly, "These earrings will be hard to take off of you. I'll revel in watching Ladybug try to stop you on her own. What with her precious Chat out of the way."

She felt her fear increasing as the butterfly got closer, and she said it stronger than she felt, "Chat will always be there to help Ladybug, whether you have him as a hostage or not."

Hawkmoth's grip on her tightened, "How did you,"

She answered by interrupting his question, "Tikki, Spots On!"

Hawkmoth let her go instantly as Tikki's magic funneled around her. The second she was finished transforming, Hawkmoth glared at her, "I should have known. I should have realized my idiot son would have fallen for no other."

Ladybug said it angrily, "Your son, is better then you ever have been, or ever will be." She took a step back, and he followed her movement, "You want my miraculous so badly, come and get it."

She ran as fast as she could towards the lift, feeling that Hawkmoth was right on her trail. She used her yo-yo like a slingshot to fling herself up with her moment, landing lightly above ground again in the atelier.

She thought to herself, '_Please, please work. Follow me._'

She was barely out of the atelier door when she heard his hard voice, "You won't get away this time."

She made her way out of the mansion and stopped, turning to face him as she reached the gates.

She didn't dare glance around. Her eyes stayed locked on his. She trusted her friends. She trusted her team, and more than anything, she trusted her kitty.

Hawkmoth pulled the end of his staff, unsheathing a long bladed rapier. He walked over to her slowly, "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you, Ladybug, but you _are_ going to undo the protection over the Black Cat's Miraculous."

She was pinned and she knew it, "Never."

Hawkmoth smirked, unsettling her confidence, "You are alone, with no one here to help you, and your incompetent partner is trapped inside unaware of what's going on."

He lifted the sword to strike at her, "You lose."

…

Adrien heard the lock turn and the security re-engage. He groaned out loud as the Empathetic Tie to Marinette was blocked again.

Plagg flew out of his shirt but flew right back into his chest, "Kitten, you are in big trouble."

Adrien sighed, feeling Plagg's soft purring rippling through his chest, "I know. I'm sorry Plagg."

"You better be." Plagg said firmly before floating in front of him with a smirk, "Your bug is ridiculous, by the way. Amazing, but ridiculous."

Adrien smiled, "I take it her plan is a little convoluted huh?"

Plagg nodded, looking towards the door, "To say the least, but she is covering herself. Are you ready to get out of here?"

Adrien asked worried, "I thought anything with a miraculous couldn't get close to the barrier or get through it?"

Plagg nodded, "True. You have about fifteen minutes kitten. Marinette wants you to blockade your door."

Adrien frowned, "Why?"

"Bug's orders." Plagg said simply, heading straight for his stash of Camembert in the mini-fridge. Adrien opened the fridge door and asked firmly, "The door is locked, why do I need to block it?"

Plagg was wolfing down cheese quickly, "Just do it. I'm busy."

Adrien shook his head, "She said she has a plan Plagg. What's the plan? And why is Eight-Oh-Three important?" He started moving what he could in front of the door, trying to block it the way he would if he was trying to keep an akuma out.

Plagg told him between bites, "Trust, your bug. What time, is it?"

Adrien glanced over at his clock as he moved one last piece into place, "Eight."

"Good. That should be good enough. Call Gorilla." Plagg said, floating up to him.

Adrien almost asked why but shook his head at Plagg's stern gaze, "Gorilla! Something's happening! Nathalie! Someone!"

He stepped back from the door, hearing the alarms being disengaged. The Empathetic Tie didn't come back, and he heard Nathalie through the door, "Get this door open now!"

Adrien moved back further when Gorilla no doubt started trying to force it open.

Plagg smirked, "Just a few more seconds."

Adrien looked at Plagg with a frown, but saw that he wasn't concerned about the door, "Transform now."

Adrien said it instantly, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

As his transformation took hold, a teleportation portal opened up a few feet in front of him. Chat's eyes widened brightly as he grinned, "Pegasus."

Pegasus nodded, "Chat. Ready to go?"

Chat moved towards him nodding, "Days ago."

Pegasus chuckled, "Come on then." He followed Pegasus through the portal and his smile widened as he saw the small group of heroes waiting on the other side.

"Carapace, Viperion, King Monkey. You guys don't know how glad I am to see you." The guys held out their fists and he put his fist in, telling them, "Thanks for the jail break."

"We simply do as the Ladybug says." Viperion said gently.

"Unlike some black clad Chats." Carapace said in a slightly teasing, but still somewhat scolding, tone.

"She told you about that huh?" Chat said nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly.

King Monkey clapped him in the shoulder hard, "No biggie Chat. I'm the King of messes around here."

Pegasus said it evenly as everyone let out a small laugh, "We have somewhere to be gentlemen."

Viperion nodded seriously, "I hope she's okay."

That instantly put Chat in panic mode, "You mean Ladybug? Why wouldn't she be okay?"

Viperion shook his head, "I'm not allowed to say anything. Our job was to get you and deliver you safely back." He pointed behind Chat Noir and every looked.

They were a few blocks out from the mansion now.

"Why did we go so far?" Chat asked worried.

Carapace smirked, "LB didn't want the Moth Man to get wind of anything going on. Let's go, if we are late, Rena's going to kill me. Shell or not."

The guys nodded and took off across the rooftops. Chat stayed right at Viperion's heels, but he could tell that he was the one leading.

Chat asked curious, "Bug gave you the whole plan?"

Viperion smiled slightly, "Most of it. Given my power, I needed to know where everyone was going to be and when, down to the minute, just in case something goes wrong."

Chat didn't like the uneasy feeling creeping up, "Why would something go wrong?"

Carapace answered him, "We don't think anything will, but, LB was right. No more mistakes."

Chat was a little taken aback but nodded.

His ears picked up the soft sounds of music, a very familiar tune in fact. He picked up speed, overtaking the others as he headed towards the sound. He found Rena standing at the edge of the roof across from the mansion, playing quietly.

Pegasus warned him as he lifted a hand towards her, "No, don't interrupt. She is manipulating the entire area so that none of us can be seen. She's only been playing for," he checked his wristwatch quickly, "four minutes."

"Cutting it close guys." A firm, familiar female voice said.

Chat turned, smiling slightly, "Tatsuo."

She nodded, "Chat Noir. Glad to have you back. Pegasus, Carapace, you ready to go?"

Carapace frowned, "She gave the signal already?"

Tatsuo shook her head, "Not yet, but you need to be ready. The others are already getting into place."

King Monkey saluted them sarcastically, "Fare well on your mission gang, I have a Bunny to catch up with." King Monkey took off to their left and Chat asked instantly, "Others?"

"Yes. Here." Tatsuo held out her hand and he put his hand up.

He stared down at the peacock brooch in shock, "Why do you have this?"

Tatsuo shook her head, "My part was to protect it until it was back in your hands. Now, I'm to guard Rena with Viperion until we get the signal."

He felt a sharp pain in his temple before a loud squeaky voice erupted loudly in his mind, "Pegasus bring him now."

Pegasus manipulated the air instantly, opening another teleportation portal, "Chat we have to move."

Carapace grabbed his arm as he hesitated, "What was that and where,"

"No time dude." Carapace said, practically pushing him through the teleportation portal.

He caught himself before he could fall forward, his eyes widening at where he was. He was back underneath the house, standing a few feet from his mother's coffin.

"Why, why are we here?" Chat asked shakily.

He saw a soft pink covered girl with short blonde hair poke her head up from the bushes next to them, "Yay! You heard me! I didn't know if I was loud enough."

Carapace told her lightly, "You screamed at us Setta. We heard you."

"Setta?" Chat asked more confused then he ever had been before. "Wait that voice I heard in my head was you?"

Setta nodded, "That was my Outcry. It connects the minds of the people I'm thinking about so I can talk to them for a few seconds."

"Though you didn't have to yell Setta." Carapace reminded her.

"Rosetta!" The girl squealed a little frustrated.

Carapace and Pegasus both face palmed, "That name is way to obvious Setta."

"You have to be more discreet." Pegasus explained.

"You guys are calling Tigerlily by her name." Setta said with a frown, the little pig ears on her headband flopped lightly.

New question, "Tigerlily?"

Setta turned and leaned down, pulling up a girl in a dark purple and black striped outfit with long dark hair that covered part of her face. The girls' eyes were closed, and her voice was soft, "Quickly."

Pegasus nodded, "Sorry Tigerlily."

Pegasus moved over to the coffin, working behind it as Chat asked them, "What in the hell is going on?"

Carapace put a hand on his shoulder, "All we know is that you are supposed to leave the brooch with your moms. Setta stayed with Tigerlily so that she could let us know when they got down here. Tigerlily has the ability Willpower. As long as she has the will, she can temporarily freeze time around a certain area."

Setta nodded happily, "That area being the mansion."

Chat said it quickly, "Then what are we doing down here when we could be using this to look for the Butterfly Miraculous?"

Setta said it softer, "Ladybug said this was our job. She told us not to worry about the Butterfly, that she would get it."

Carapace nodded, "LB said this was important, that's why she is having Tigerlily use her power here. She can only hold time like this for about three minutes."

"That way we could work on this." Pegasus's muffled voice came from behind the coffin. The coffin's lid slowly began to slide open, and a soft cold mist radiated out of it.

Chat rushed up to its side, his shaking hand reaching for her arm. She was only slightly colder than a normal temperature, to his surprise. He lifted her hand and kissed it once, "I'm so sorry mom. I wish there was something more I could do."

He placed the Peacock Miraculous in her hand and it shifted forms, going from its soft sea foam green to a stunning azure blue with sea foam colored spots on the top of the seven tails.

Duusu appeared almost instantly, smiling brightly at him, "Adrien."

He said it shocked, "Duusu, you're awake."

Duusu nodded, "Thanks to you, and Ladybug, and the other kwami's. My holder would be very proud of you."

He felt the sting in the back of his eyes, "Your holder, you mean my mom?"

Duusu nodded, "I don't have much time to explain, but just know that everything is going to be okay now. Pegasus, can you do it?"

Pegasus nodded at Duusu, "One more time, but then I'll be out. Glad you are feeling better Duusu."

Duusu smiled, "She's going to need him. Rosetta, Tigerlily, thank you."

The girls both nodded and Setta said it happily, "We were happy to help!"

Carapace told him, "Time to go bro. I'll catch up with you soon."

Chat said it instantly, "I can't just leave her."

"Ladybug needs you." Carapace said seriously, "Nothing is going to happen to your moms with me around. I have an impenetrable shell remember?"

Tigerlily was breathing heavily, "I, I can't, anymore." She fell to her knees and there was a loud crash of a door opening upstairs.

Pegasus said it under his breath, "Damn it. We took too long." He opened another portal, only this one was on the ground, and told him, "Jump, and get ready to roll. Girls, you should get going too. You aren't going to last much longer."

The girls took off across the bridge without waiting, Setta keeping a still slightly shaken Tigerlily on her feet.

Chat told Carapace gently, "Please, take care of her."

Carapace nodded, "Until the end."

They fist bumped quickly and Chat looked down into the portal that Pegasus had opened on the ground. He saw Hawkmoth drawing a sword from his staff, pointing it threateningly at his lady who was pinned up against the gates. A hard hiss left him as he jumped without thinking, pulling his baton as he did. He landed to Ladybug's left, rolling into a crouching position towards them. He used that momentum to get between them as Hawkmoth lifted the sword back to strike at her.

He smirked in triumph hearing the sword clash against his baton, "Miss me bugaboo?"

"Great timing kitty." She whispered behind him. He pushed Hawkmoth back and stood in front of her protectively as Hawkmoth asked angrily, "How, how did you escape!"

Chat shrugged but stayed in his defensive position, "Beats the hell out of me, so much has happened in the past twenty minutes I'm still asking myself the same thing."

Ladybug touched his arm, but her yo-yo was already swinging at her other side, "I'll explain later."

He didn't need any more prompting then that. Simultaneously they moved towards him, fighting him with all of the strength that they could find. This was going to end here and now. They were going to win this time. They had to.

The Empathetic Tie was open in full again, and to neither of their surprise, their emotions were the same. They were confident in each other, both hurting because they knew who they were fighting, but determined that this would be the last day that Hawkmoth tormented them.

Even though they were fighting, Chat was asking her small questions about her plan. He was keeping the fight purely instinctual as he tried to get the sword out of Hawkmoth's hand. She was trying to do the same thing, to try and get the upper hand, to find an opening anywhere as she answered everything she could.

Hawkmoth suddenly disarmed Chat, kicking him hard and sending him back away from her. She caught the baton in the air as it came towards her, blocking Hawkmoth before he could strike out at her again.

She could feel Chat was okay and was trying to get the breath back in his lungs. Hawkmoth held his position as he pressed his weight against the baton, telling her angrily, "You will never be strong enough to stop me."

She felt herself being pushed back, but then felt herself hit a strong body.

Black clawed hands were on either side of hers, helping her stay steady, "We aren't going to let you win." Chat said firmly, "You've done enough damage. You've hurt enough people. I'm done hoping for you to be better. Mom would be ashamed of you!"

Hawkmoth's power swirled around him violently, his eyes glowing an intense purple as he told Chat Noir, "I did this for her! For you! You would never understand the truth!"

Chat helped her push back Hawkmoth as a pure-white feather landed on the baton and disappeared, turning it from brilliant silver to a soft slate-blue.

They both heard the soft voice in their minds, _'I believe in you.'_

A large black panther appeared towering over them, its glowing red eyes locked on Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth's grip faltered and they pushed him back a few steps away from them. "This is impossible."

The panther took a step forward, growling out threateningly. Ladybug noticed the panther's onyx fur had hints of dark red throughout its coat as the fast fading sunlight hit it in certain spots.

Ladybug said it relieved, "Guardian, stop."

The panther put its paw back down, stopping its advance towards Hawkmoth. Chat looked at her worried, "What are you doing?"

She grabbed his hand, "Giving him one more chance kitty."

Chat said it shaking his head, "He doesn't deserve it."

"No, but you do." She said softly, keeping his hand as they stepped towards Hawkmoth together.

Chat could hear what she wanted to ask, so he said it for her in his own way, letting that last spot of hope help him get it out, "If you ever, truly cared about me at all, you'll hand over that miraculous without a fight."

Hawkmoth wasn't deterred by his son's words. His voice was as cruel and as harsh as it had been the night they nearly defeated him before.

"So that I can condemn your mother to death, is that what you want Chat, to watch her fade away knowing that all you had to do to bring her back was give up YOUR miraculous? You have always been selfish, always cared about yourself, and for once you can't put your family first?" Hawkmoth asked angrily.

The panther growled out at the same time Chat yelled, "How dare you! You have no idea what it means to be part of a family! You pushed me away and treated me like your bothersome employee ever since you told me mom wasn't coming back!"

Chat's hand was shaking in hers, "You have her locked downstairs in your lair like she's some trophy! If you had just told me the truth, I would have probably been on your side! I would have gone down to see her everyday, to talk to her and remind her that she wasn't alone, that I still loved her no matter what! I would have told her about my friends who have done more for me in the past few years then you have done my entire life! They are the family who showed me what it meant to be open and honest, to be comfortable with myself. Who showed me what it meant to love and be in love, who gave me something to protect and live for!"

Ladybug squeezed his hand, seeing the tears falling down his face over his mask, "You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself! You didn't care about how much I missed her, or how I grieved alone! You kept me locked in this house like a prisoner! I have always done everything you ever asked of me, and all I wanted in return was an actual father who loved me! Instead all I get is your constant contempt! All you had to do was tell me truth!"

Chat was breathing heavily, letting all those years of pent up emotions finally out in full. The panther mewled a soft, comforting sound, but Chat didn't look away from his father as he said it hard, "Give me that miraculous, before you make me do something I'll regret."

She could hear him waiting for the refusal so that he could call out his Cataclysm and end this.

Ladybug said it pleading, "Gabriel please, enough is enough."

Hawkmoth's grip on his rapier tightened, "It won't be enough until I have her back."

Chat let go of her hand and she said it loudly, "Rena drop it now!"

It only took a few seconds for ripples to appear in the air around them. All three of them looked around, watching as one by one, Miraculous Holders appeared surrounding them on higher ground.

A softly smiling Rena was standing spaced between Viperion, whose hand was steady at his wrist, and a confident aura-radiating Tatsuo. To their left, Bunnyx and King Monkey were smirking, itching for a fight. To the right was Pegasus staring down at them through his sunglasses with his arms crossed. A little ways over was Rosetta and Tigerlily, ready to help if it was needed.

But behind Hawkmoth, on the roof of the mansion itself, was a woman. She was dressed in a simple, lace long-sleeved, beautiful blue to white ombre dress surrounded by a green shield. Her golden hair was pulled casually to the side, the Peacock miraculous acting like a hairpin instead of a brooch the way she wore it.

Kneeling at her side was Carapace, who nodded once at them.

Chat's eyes stayed on the woman, a look of pure disbelief on his face.

Hawkmoth's rapier fell out of his hand in fear. He was completely surrounded.

The woman jumped down from the roof out of the shield, landing lightly in front of them. Her voice was stern, "You will stop this."

"Emilie." Hawkmoth whispered longingly.

He took a step towards her and she stepped back, "Give it to them, now."

Hawkmoth hesitated, Chat whispering out in shock, "Mom."

Emilie turned slightly, giving Chat a small smile, "It's going to be okay." She faced Hawkmoth again, the gentle tone she used with Chat instantly changing back to the stern one from before, "Gabriel."

To their surprise, Hawkmoth's eyes closed, and his transformation fell. He removed the miraculous in silence. Nooroo watching shocked. He held out the miraculous without a word, and Emilie told them, "Ladybug, Chat Noir. The Butterfly miraculous is yours."

Ladybug looked at Chat and he told her softly, "You." She squeezed his hand in assurance before letting go, walking up to Gabriel and taking the miraculous from his hand.

Nooroo flew to her shoulder, whispering it to her shakily, "Thank you."

Ladybug held Nooroo gently, pulling him to her chest protectively as she moved back without turning her back on Gabriel.

She stopped at Emilie's side, asking her gently, "What do you want to do?"

Emilie answered her softly, "That choice is yours, and Chat Noir's. I will stand with any decision you make."

Chat Noir stood on her other side, "I can't forgive him."

Gabriel said nothing, but Emilie grabbed each of their hands in silence.

Ladybug knew that Chat wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't forgive him, and even though she understood Gabriel's desperation, the choices that he had made had been wrong. No matter his intentions.

"He doesn't deserve your forgiveness, he is far from earning it, but do you at least understand?" Emilie asked him.

Chat said it staring at the ground, "It was wrong."

Ladybug said it worried, "I do, understand. He wanted you back. He wanted his family to be whole again, but was pushing away the family that needed him. He hurt a lot of people."

Emilie asked them gently, no judgment in her voice, "If it was to save each other, would you do whatever it took, even if it meant becoming the villain?"

Chat caught Ladybug's eyes, and they knew their answer was the same, as much as they hated to admit it.

Emilie must have sensed the uncertainty between them in their silence, and she asked calmly, "Will you allow me to try and make things right?"

Chat told her instantly, "None of this was your fault."

Emilie looked over at him, "It is. Please Adrien, I think I can set things right."

Chat stared into the gentle green eyes boring into him, begging him in their silence to trust her. He looked over and asked her softly, "Bug?"

Ladybug nodded her agreement.

Emilie squeezed their hands, "Curse dispelled by a loving bond. Awakened at the hands of a bond through blood. To right the wrongs of past mistakes, I desire one wish," Ladybug and Chat Noir felt a strong power move through them, stealing their breath.

Their friends all called out to them in panic, but neither of them could move to respond. Their bodies were frozen in place, becoming the catalysts to make the wish a reality.

"that no memory remains of Gabriel Agreste as Hawkmoth." Emilie finished softly.

There was a blinding flash of white light erupting out of Emilie, wrapping all of them in its power.

Ladybug felt her knees hit the ground, but then felt nothing.

…

Marinette took in a slow deep breath, nuzzling her black cat pillow closer to her. She was so glad that it was Saturday. She could lay here for as long as she wanted without a care in the…

She sat up quickly as her eyes snapped open. She immediately looked around and yelled out in panic, "TIKKI!"

Tikki flew towards her quickly from the desk, "Marinette, oh Marinette you are finally awake!"

Tikki nuzzled Marinette's cheek affectionately as Marinette said it relieved, "Thank goodness. I thought something had happened to you. Tikki what happened, how did we end up at home?"

Tikki frowned, "You remember?"

Marinette nodded, "Why wouldn't I?"

Tikki asked instantly, "Who is Hawkmoth?"

Marinette frowned, "Gabriel Agreste. Tikki,"

"It must not have worked on you. Since you are wearing the Ladybug Miraculous." Tikki thought out loud before telling her, "Emilie made the wish, and things shifted."

Marinette's phone started to ring and she answered it quickly in relief, "Adrien, are you okay?"

His voice was shaking, "Thank god, I woke up and nearly had a heart attack when I realized I was back in my room. Do you remember, about my father?"

"And Hawkmoth. Yes I remember too." She admitted.

She heard Plagg's voice, "They were used to help make the wish, so it didn't affect them. The world wanted someone to remember I guess."

Tikki was nodding, "The price for that knowledge being removed, the people who wanted to forget the most can't forget. It makes sense."

Marinette started looking around frantically, "Oh my god, the Butterfly Miraculous, where is it?"

"Oh crap, I don't see it anywhere over here either." Adrien said on the phone.

Tikki calmed her down, "It's on the desk. You had it in your hand when the wish was made so it moved with you."

Adrien sighed relieved in her ear, "For once something goes right."

Marinette jumped down from her bed and touched the Miraculous. Nooroo appeared instantly, smiling at her, "Marinette."

"Nooroo, how are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

Nooroo said it calmly, "I'll be okay. I'll never be able to thank you enough, you or Chat Noir, for getting me away from him."

Marinette rubbed the top of Nooroo's head, "We are going to get you back to the Miraculous box so that you can get a well deserved rest okay?"

Nooroo said it gently, "I'd like that."

Adrien asked her instantly, "Can I go with you?"

"Of course. Have you seen your mom yet?" She asked a little worried by how the wish affected her.

Adrien's voice sounded distant and she heard Plagg over the phone, "Kitten just ran out of the room Bug. I don't sense Duusu's energy, so I don't think she is here."

"Don't let Adrien leave the house Plagg. I'm on the way." Marinette told him.

From the tone of his voice, she could practically see Plagg rolling his eyes, "Bossy bugs, as usual. Yeah I got it. Hurry up bug."

The phone disconnected and Marinette rushed to get dressed, throwing on a short white and blue dress with a pair of leggings and some flats. She put the Butterfly Miraculous in her purse, Nooroo following Tikki into it as she hurried downstairs. She told her parents that she was late for a meeting and sped out of the house before they could ask questions.

The second she came up to the mansion, she hit the call button and tried to catch her breath. Nathalie's voice came over the line, "Marinette? I don't have a meeting scheduled for today."

"No, I know I just needed to see Adrien." She said quickly.

"Come in." Nathalie said lightly. The gate opened and she hurried inside, barely reaching the stairs when Adrien came out of the far door to the left with a frown.

"Adrien." She called out to him.

He looked up and almost ran to her, "She's not here. I've checked the entire house, and the atelier, and the underground but she's not here. Father is in his room sleeping. Nathalie said he had been sick and this was the first time he was really resting. Do you think this is a side-effect?"

She nodded, hugging him tightly, "It has to be. We'll find her mon amour, I promise."

"Adrien!" Nathalie called from the first floor office, "Adrien, you have to get down to the police station right now."

Adrien barely moved out of her arms, "The police station, why?"

Nathalie looked like she was on the verge of tears, "They think they found your mother."

Adrien was moving before anyone could process what Nathalie had said. It only took a second for Adrien to reach the door and Nathalie tossed him something as she called his name, "Adrien, it won't do any good to get into an accident on your way there."

Adrien just nodded in silence before rushing out. Marinette was at his heels, getting in the passenger seat as he started the town-car Gorilla usually drove him around in. Although Adrien was speeding slightly, he was still being careful.

When they reached the police station, Adrien sounded like he had run the whole way here, "My name is Adrien Agreste."

The guy at reception stood instantly, "Mister Agreste, they said to be expecting you. Follow me."

Adrien grabbed her hand absentmindedly, pulling her with him through the door to their left. They turned a corner down the hall, and Adrien said it relieved the second they saw her, his voice thick with tears, "Mom."

Emilie instantly looked over, tears in her eyes as she stood, "Adrien."

She touched Adrien's arm and he ran over to her, "Mom!"

Tears fell from Marinette's eyes freely as she watched Emilie pull Adrien to her tightly. Adrien was only a hair taller than her, but still managed to seem small as he cried into her shoulder.

The smile wouldn't leave Marinette's face, feeling how much joy and relief had filled her kitten's heart at the mere sight of his mother. She couldn't have been happier for him, for both of them.

Adrien finally pulled away from her slightly, Emilie touching his face as she sniffled, "My baby, you're so handsome and all grown up. Can you ever forgive me?"

Adrien said it instantly, "Without a thought." He looked over and smiled at her, "Marinette."

She walked over to them slowly, smiling at his mother as Adrien introduced them, "Mom, this is Marinette, my girlfriend."

Emilie took her hand, "Thank you, for taking care of him."

Marinette smiled brightly, "I love him, I'll do anything for him."

Emilie hugged her tightly, her tears renewed. They were both crying now, Adrien gently touching each of their arms.

One of the officers finally approached them, wanting confirmation that Emilie was in fact the missing Emilie Agreste. Adrien confirmed it, and even though they all knew there would be more to deal with on Emilie's return later, for now they were free to go.

Marinette decided to sit in the back so Emilie could ride up front as Adrien drove. He pulled into the mansion and Nathalie was waiting for them, tears in her eyes as she saw Emilie walk through the door.

"Emilie. It's really you." Nathalie said tearfully.

Emilie rushed up and hugged Nathalie tightly, "Nat, I've missed you so much."

Nathalie hugged her long-missing friend tighter, telling her instantly, "Gabriel is going to be overjoyed to know that you are alive and here with us. He's been unwell the past few days so he is sleeping now,"

"Let him sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Emilie said as she pulled away from Nathalie.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls and see what we have to do about revoking your status as being legally dead." Nathalie said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Emilie nodded, "Thank you Nat. I'll be with Adrien if you need anything from me."

Nathalie nodded and quickly returned to the downstairs office. Emilie followed them upstairs to Adrien's room, a smile erupting on her face as she took it all in.

The kwami's had no reason to hide and all came out into view. Plagg stayed on top of Adrien's head. Tikki rested on one of her shoulders while Nooroo rushed straight to Emilie and Duusu, "I'm so happy that you two are safe!"

Emilie's smile was like Adrien's, like a sun peaking over the horizon and brightening a darkened sky.

"We have Marinette and Adrien to thank for that." Emilie said softly.

Adrien asked her worried, "You remember about father?"

Emilie nodded, "I was the one who made the wish. I knew it might be part of the price, that those who wanted to forget most couldn't forget. That must have been how badly all three of us wanted to forget the truth."

They all nodded and Adrien asked her, "So, what now, we just act like none of this ever happened?"

Emilie told him seriously, "Absolutely not. He may not remember his time as Hawkmoth when he wakes up from being sick, which is no doubt an effect of the wish, but everything he did outside of that he will still remember. I could feel how much pain you were in through the guardian when you yelled at him. He has a lot to make up for, but at least this way he gets the chance."

Plagg said it firmly, "He deserves to rot."

Tikki got onto him, "Plagg that's not our call to make."

"Actually I agree with him." Adrien said, getting a genuine shocked gasp from Plagg.

"I know why you did it, but do you really think he deserves it?" Adrien asked Emilie.

Emilie said it calmly, "Honey, if I had never tied myself to Duusu to ease his suffering from the broken miraculous, Gabriel never would have become Hawkmoth. I know you don't believe that because of the person he has become, but I know your father better than anyone."

She touched his face softly, "You don't have to forgive him for the things he has done, but at least give him the benefit of a second chance. We all deserve that, you especially after everything you have been put through."

Marinette suggested it lightly, "Maybe we can sit down and talk a little more about what happened before the curse, and fill you in on what's been going on. How does that sound?"

Emilie and Adrien agreed, and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Emilie. She told them about how they found the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous in Tibet by accident during one of their trips, with the Miraculous Book. She didn't know how the miraculous had gotten so damaged, and even Duusu's memory on it was shaky. She only knew that it had happened hundreds of years ago. She then explained how she ended up in the curse by accident for simply trying to help Duusu. She had thought that she was helping, but only managed to invoke the curse.

Marinette and Adrien told her about everything they had been through together after Adrien explained what happened after she disappeared. Emilie just smiled at them, laughing along with them as they told her some of the most horrifying experiences they had both in and out of the masks.

They were sure that they could go on forever with their stories, but Emilie could see how deep the love between them went as they teased each other, reminding each other of embarrassing things. Emilie couldn't have been happier for her son, or her future daughter in-law.

Reluctantly, their conversation turned serious as Marinette realized Emilie would need some sort of story to explain why she had been missing all this time without contacting her family. They came up with a cover story easily, with a little help from the kwami's.

A week passed.

Gabriel had regained conscious, and had broken down in Emilie's arms the second he saw her. He apologized over and over again for not having looked harder, for leaving her out there alone.

Adrien had told Marinette about the family conversation they'd had, and how his father seemed to be sincere in his apology for his behavior. They knew it would take time for those wounds to heal, but at least Adrien was going to have a chance to heal after all of this.

To their secret disappointment, Adrien and Marinette realized rather quickly upon their return to school that not one of their classmates who had helped them stop Hawkmoth remembered anything about it. Not even Nino and Alya. The wish had gone so far back that it had taken away and altered the memories of anything leading to Hawkmoth's identity too.

They were disappointed that they couldn't talk about their superhero identities with their best friends anymore. They couldn't thank their friends for their help the way they wanted to. Adrien and Marinette realized it was no doubt for the best that no one remembered the truth of their identities. It meant that they could continue being Ladybug and Chat Noir without having to worry about anyone accidentally letting the truth slip.

Master Fu had been shocked to see that they not only had the Butterfly Miraculous, but the Peacock too. They explained the situation to him in full, knowing he would need to know, being the Guardian of the Miraculous Box.

Adrien and Marinette had been hesitant about going to see Master Fu, fearing that because there wouldn't be anymore akuma's, that they would lose their Miraculous. More importantly, they feared losing the friendship they had gained in their kwami's. It shouldn't have surprised them so much that their hesitation was for nothing.

Given what they had accomplished, Master Fu felt that they deserved to keep the Miraculous for the time being, in case anything else happened.

All four of them were overjoyed, though Plagg tried to play it off as if he didn't care either way. None of them had missed that initial bright smile on Plagg's face when Master Fu said that they could stay with their chosen.

Walking hand in hand now away from Master's shop, they let their emotions say what they couldn't.

The fight was over for now. They could truly be together, and love each other without fear. They would be each other's strength, each other's home. They would heal from all the battles, and move forward together down the path they chose.

They would be at each other's side, closer than ever, and their bond could never be broken.

They were partners. Best Friends. Creation and Destruction. Ladybug and Chat Noir. But most important of all, they were Adrien and Marinette.

They were two people who loved one another in spite of flaws, in spite of the chaos that had been their lives constantly threatening to drive them apart.

They were two people whose love would be remembered as a fairy tale.

But to them, there was a simplicity that summed it up perfectly.

As piercing green eyes met bluebell ones, a Chat's grin appeared, and a soft smile was given in response to all of the emotions inside of them as they thought it.

_Simply._

_This is our hearts truth._

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this story to the end! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**As always feel free to comment and review, good or bad! ^-^**

**This may be the end but never fear, stay tuned for more stories of our favorite heroes from AgresteBug!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


End file.
